Poliandría
by Jiyuu Akabane
Summary: Akane es la princesa del imperio más importante de Japón. Destinada a gobernar debe luchar por su honor y el de su familia. Liada con su recién adquirido harem, sus sentimientos se verán cautivados por unos ojos de color azul, tan intensos y brillantes como el topacio Ranma el hijo del general sólo desea estar con ella para la eternidad. Porque secretamente la princesa es suya
1. Prólogo

Advertencias:

Historia con contenido dramático de índole trágico. Se invita atentamente a todo lector de esta obra a tener la mente abierta y si es de su desagrado suspender la lectura

Capítulos cortos e inconsistencias en la trama. Capítulo especial despues de los agradecimientos para comprender el último arco de este escrito

Pueden buscarme en Instagram para saber más acerca de la historia @jiyuuakabane

De ante mano gracias por leer

Comparto Poliandría a traves de esta plataforma también. Originalmente publicada en wattpad

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, todos los derechos reservados

Prohibida la copia, traducción, adaptación y manipulación de este escrito de manera parcial o total, los derechos reservados

JiyuuAkabane

**_Poliandría_**

**Prólogo**

La mirada complacida de Naoko se elevaba soberbia sobre su contrincante —Es todo Nodoka— le dijo sonriendo con arrogancia

La mujer se permitió alardear de su victoria, tendiendo a su adversaria sometida contra el suelo, podría presumir a todo el imperio de Japón que ella sería la nueva emperatriz, reina y señora de la dinastía Poliandría

—¡ES TODO!— Se oyó gritar al mediante de la batalla —¡LA GANADORA ES NAOKO!— las ovaciones comenzaron a retumbar en todo el lugar festejando la victoria de la nueva reina —¡HONOR Y GLORIA A LA REINA!

La mujer que estaba en el suelo tenía un semblante sombrío, apagado y con ganas de matar a quien se atraviese en su camino. Lentamente Naoko la dejó libre de su agarre mientras sonreía y le tendía la mano —Que buena pelea— le dijo la vencedora a su contrincante ofreciéndole la mano

Nodoka miró con repudio a la otra e hizo un ademán alejando la mano que le ofrecía —Si, bien jugado— escupió un poco de sangre limpiándose la boca —Tu legado no durará para siempre, tendré una hija que vengue mi fallo, espero que también tengas una

Con dificultad logró levantarse del suelo caminando lejos de la arena, esquivando a la gente que venia en su dirección. El resto celebraba a la recién nombrada emperatriz de Nerima, una bella y fuerte mujer de veinte años con ojos color avellana, saludaba a los comensales mientras estos la reverenciaban

Dos días después del enfrentamiento para elegir a la nueva emperatriz se llevaría a cabo el torneo para dar a conocer al esposo de esta. Los preparativos estaban listos, diez hombres de su harem se preparaban para luchar entre sí

Los tambores resonaban alrededor del campo de batalla con ímpetu, la eufórica audiencia gritaba loca por iniciar el combate —¡CONTRINCANTES! ¡Las reglas de juego son las siguientes!— comenzó a hablar el mediador —¡Sólo pueden usar técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no gases veneosos, no flechas, no cadenas o armas de larga distancia, están permitidas las espadas y las armas de corto alcance y lo mas importante. No pueden matar a los demás adversarios, si son derribados, sometidos o sacados de el área permitida están fuera del duelo!— dicho esto tomó un respiro —Los dos más fuertes que queden de pie en la arena combatiran contra la emperatriz Naoko para darle apeido a su familia- los tambores aumentaron el ritmo de su sonido advirtiendo el inicio del duelo —¡HONOR Y GLORIA A LA REINA!— Gritó el mediador dando la señal para empezar

El grito de batalla resonó en todo el recinto mientras los diez hombres se batían en una pelea reñida, golpes, piruetas, puñetazos, patadas, choques de espada y cuchillos se oían

—Yuue, estás fuera— el primer hombre cayó bajo la mano de un misterioso con máscara muchacho de cabellera larga, tan oscura como la noche

Así poco a poco los peleadores habían caído reduciendolos a cuatro, el joven de pelo negro se deshizo con facilidad de uno dejado a tres contandolo, evaluó a los otros dos notando una especie de alianza entre ellos

Se puso en posición de combate listo para atacar, cerró los ojos pacientemente esperando los movimientos de sus enemigos y en un parpadeo logró derribar al más grande, doblaba su brazo amenazando con romperlo

El otro intentó acercarse, sin embargo la pelea había terminado —¡SUFICIENTE!— Gritó Naoko desde su puesto en el trono, se acercó con elegancia a la arena quedado frente a los ganadores —Sus nombres

Un joven de melena castaña se inclinó ante ella con una reverencia pronunciada —Mi nombre es Sakaki Setsu, es un honor servirle— la nueva emperatriz sonrió

—¿Y tu?

El misterioso chico de máscara y cabellera larga se quitó lo que cubría su rostro —Mi nombre es Tendo Soun, es un honor su majestad— se arrodilló ante ella con respeto —Estoy a sus ordenes

—Bien, ambos van a pelear conmigo ahora— dijo Naoko con confianza —Den lo mejor de sí, el primero que logre derribarme gana

Retrocedió dos pasos quitando su capa y poniéndose en posición de batalla —Adelante— incitó moviendo su mano —No podemos estar aquí por siempre, les advierto que si ninguno me gana, no me casaré hasta la siguiente primavera y ustedes no podrán participar de nuevo—

Ambos hombres se abalanzaron en su dirección intentando atacarla, con agilidad Naoko esquivo ambos ataques girando sobre si acertando un golpe en Setsu, Soun por su parte corrió a atacarle una vez más

Ella eludia con facilidad todos los intentos del chico por derribarla. El joven Sakaki de nueva cuenta se unía a la danza de golpes sin acertar —Mi turno— anunció la emperatriz dando un par de volteretas hacia atrás alejándose lo suficiente

Con velocidad corrió de nuevo saltando sobre Setsu para alejarlo de Tendo, a unos cinco metros cálculo el tiempo que tardaría en someterlo y declararlo perdedor

Giró con un brazo del muchacho doblegado su cuerpo y tirandolo boca abajo como había hecho con Nodoka. Se levantó en busca de su otro adversario pero este ya había adelantado sus movimientos haciéndola trastabillar y caer al suelo de sentón, más no fue suficiente para derrotarla

Con un brinco estaba de nuevo en pie y comenzó a dar patadas al joven, solo acertó una pero fue su error. Soun aprovechó la cercanía para derribarla por completo y aprisionar su cuerpo bajo el suyo con sus brazos inmovilizados

La gente expectante observaba como los segundos corrían y la emperatriz seguía en el suelo, indefensa —¡EL GANADOR ES TENDO SOUN!— anunció con una sonrisa


	2. I

Actualización

**I**

Con la caída del ultimo emperador, un grupo de guerreras tomaron el mando de la capital más importante del imperio japonés. Nerima

Donde construyeron un nuevo modelo de gobierno para su prosperidad, guiadas bajo el código de Meiyo ahora las fuertes guerreras lideran la ciudadela más importante del país

_Regla uno del código de Meiyo: Sólo las mujeres fuertes pueden liderar una nación justa y estable_

**24 AÑOS DESPUÉS DE LA CORONACIÓN DE NAOKO TENDO **

La fragancia de los cerezos anunciaba la pronta primavera, a pesar de que los botones de las flores se mantenían cerrados el dulzor se mezclaba con el aire

En los extensos jardines del palacio Tendo la tranquilidad rodeaba a los integrantes de la familia real —Hace un buen día ¿verdad?— comentaba Kasumi, la mayor de las hijas Tendo

—Tu lo has dicho hermana— Nabiki la hija intermedia disfrutaba de la brisa suave que mecía las ramas de los árboles —Papá, también deberías calmarte bajo la sombra— sugería la chica castaña a su progenitor —Mamá está preparando a Akane para ir por su nuevo harem al pueblo— susurró cerrando los ojos

Akane Tendo, la hija menor de la familia, considerada la próxima sucesora al trono, princesa por derecho, fuerte, audaz y hermosa. Recién cumplidos los diecinueve años según el código de Meiyo debía contraer un harem. Un grupo de hombres del pueblo servirían en su palacio sólo a ella, de acuerdo con la tradición de Poliandría

Dentro del palacio Naoko y sus sirvientas arreglaban las mejores telas para el atuendo de la princesa Akane, colores claros e intensos danzaban en la habitación, collares de perlas, cuentas de todo tipo, joyas costosas traídas de occidente, seda de la mejor calidad y artilugios de belleza hasta donde alcanzaba la vista

—Akane, no puedo creer que ya estés en esta edad— decía emocionada Naoko viendo a su hija —Me recuerdas tanto a mi cuando llegué a ese día— contaba dulcemente —Cuando fuí por mi harem al pueblo tu abuela escogió por mi, pero yo te dejare a ti

Akane sonrió sutilmente dejándose arreglar el cabello —Gracias— dijo mirando sus manos —Estoy nerviosa

—No lo estés, verás que todo sale bien, la fiesta es grandiosa, los habitantes de la aldea hacen un delicioso banquete, si recuerdas la selección de tus hermanas te harás una idea— terminó de colocar las peinetas de flores en su pelo —Te vez preciosa

—Gracias mamá, daré lo mejor de mi— Ambas salieron de la habitación rumbo al jardín donde el resto de la familia esperaba

—Debemos ir al pueblo— anunciaba Naoko —Estamos listas

En el pueblo todos se movilizaban, la llegada de la princesa sería cuando el sol estuviese en su punto más alto, apurados con la colocación de los adornos, los puestos de comida y la caseta principal el pueblo esperaba ansioso

—Ranma, escucha bien, debes impresionar a Naoko Tendo, para que te elija como parte del harem de su hija— le ordenaba su madre arreglando su camisa —Hazlo por la familia

Ranma Saotome, hijo del general Genma Saotome y Nodoka Saotome. Alto, de tez ligeramente tostada, cabello negro como el ébano, regido en una trenza tras su nuca y ojos azules tan profundos como el mar. Entrenado desde pequeño para pertenecer al ejercicio samurai

—Pero madre ¿Por qué debo ir yo? Se supone que he estado entrenando para ser un samurai ¿Qué tiene que ver que vaya al harem de la princesa?

—Escucha, Ranma, debes darle el apeido Saotome a esa niña, Naoko debe saber que ella misma le dará el trono a nuestra familia y entonces, solo entonces podré recuperar el honor ante mis ancestros

El chico la miró, su madre realmente detestaba a la actual emperatriz de Nerima, se vio de reojo en un espejo, jamás pensó que seria postulante al harem de una princesa ¿Por qué yo?

La emperatriz y su descendencia llegó al pueblo, siendo recibida con ovaciones, pétalos de flores sobre su cabeza y tambores, un gong anunció a los habitantes de la aldea la llegada de sus majestades

—¡ATENCIÓN! ¡LA EMPERATRIZ NAOKO TENDO Y SU FAMILIA ESTÁN AQUÍ!— gritó uno de los mercaderes del pueblo con emoción

Las palabras de bienvenida les llovían de todos lados, regalos como adornos para el cabello telas, tabaco, especias, piedras preciosas y collares también eran recibidos por sus manos. El poblado de Nerima realmente apreciaba a su actual gobernante, era justa y siempre velaba por todos, asumiendo que sus hijas serían igual de amables. Vaya que no se equivocaban

—¡PRINCESA AKANE, POR FAVOR DEJE QUE ESTE FIEL SERVIDOR SEA PARTE DE SU HAREM!— Se oyó el grito de un hombre con bastante desesperación

—Al parecer hay unos cuantos interesados en ti— dijo su madre con picardia. Akane enrojeció un poco a escucharla

El retumbar de los tambores cesó cuando la familia estuvo en la caseta principal —Hola a todos— habló Naoko haciendo una reverencia

—¡GLORIA Y HONOR A LA REINA!— se oyó el atronador grito colectivo, la multitud igualmente hizo la reverencia, hubo quienes incluso se arrodillaron

—Hoy, es un día importante— continuó hablando —Un día de fiesta— hizo un ademán para que su hija menor pasara con ella al frente —Este día, la princesa Akane elegirá a los integrantes de su harem

Ranma se hallaba en el lote de los postulantes eufóricos para ser mirados por la princesa, la mirada azul del chico se concentraba en la caseta donde la emperatriz hablaba, pero no prestaba atención sólo veía las banderas ondear por el aire. De pronto un suspiro masculino lo sacó de su ensimismamiento

Frente a él, una creación hermosa, más hermosa de lo que pudo haber imaginado. Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, como el topacio, sus pupilas dilatadas observaban la sonrisa de delicados labios rosas que poseía la princesa

Abrió la boca ajeno al barullo que el resto de postulantes hacían por ser tomados en cuenta. Su corazón dio un latido que retumbó en su estómago y se concentró sólo en ella

Por un efímero segundo sus miradas chocaron, los ojos de la joven eran grandes, cafés como las almendras y tan hipnotizantes que esa fracción mínima de tiempo fue suficiente para marcar el destino de Ranma

Por su parte, el chico sólo pudo pensar una cosa

_Es preciosa y la quiero para la eternidad_


	3. II

II

_Estaba en el tumulto de hombres postulantes para el harem de la princesa. Quizá podía entender la euforia y emoción ya que la persona en cuestión tenía peso político muy grande, aunque a mi en realidad no me causaba nada_

_Tenía una mirada fija en el ondear de las banderas que hasta ese momento me parecían más interesantes que el borlote ocasionado por la gente. Podría decir que estaba indiferente al asunto del harem_

_No era mi deseo encerrarme en una habitación donde no sólo estaría yo, sería una rotunda despedida a mi libertad y privacidad, además la idea de contraer a una mujer que debía compartir tampoco a era muy atrayente que digamos. Sin embargo, algo cambio en cuestión de segundos_

_Escuché un suspiro a lado mio, de un tipo flacucho y pálido, lo observé mientras su mirada se dirigía arriba, volví mi vista a la caseta donde sus majestades estaban y la vi..._

_Con su piel pálida y blanquecina, esa sonrisa de aparentementes suaves y apetecibles labios rosados, como los pétalos de un cerezo, su cabello largo de color negro azulado ondeando con la ligera brisa, y sus ojos. Esos ojos grandes de color almendra penetraron hondo en mi alma, con tan solo verlos desde lejos fui capaz de crear un futuro donde las retinas de la princesa eran mi espejo eterno _

_Sentí mi vista agudizarse y mi corazón latir más rápido, a prisa. Sin ser consciente abrí la boca sintiendo mis mejillas cálidas. Ella, la persona que saludaba amable al resto de la gente, la persona que posiblemente ascendería al trono, la persona que estaba cautivandome sin yo darme cuenta, la princesa__Mi princesa _

Porque secretamente ahora era mía, en mi raciocinio su esencia me pertenecía ya, su intenso mirar se dirigía a mi, a pesar de solo cruzar la mirada un segundo, lo sabía. Sabía que era preciosa y la quería para la eternidad

Lo primero que se llevaba a cabo era el banquete, los mercaderes de comida servían majares para la realeza, panes al vapor, onigiris con rellenos exóticos, dulces y otras comidas tradicionales

La mesa principal estaba llena de deliciosos platillos cocinados con devoción para la emperatriz. Akane observaba a todos degustar la comida de los puestos, muy sonrientes

Algunos jóvenes no dejaban de mirarla poniendola nerviosa, agachó la mirada sonriendo con timidez. Era extraño recibir tanta atención, aunque sabía que muchos de ellos lo hacían por su peso político no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda y extraña con la situación

Al mismo tiempo, los pobladores llevaban acabo danzas como entretenimiento

—S-Señorita Akane— escuchó la chica a su costado derecho —Digo su majestad— un joven de camisa amarilla y pañoleta tenía un presente en sus manos con las mejillas sonrosadas

—Dime— le invitó a continuar mientras sonreía

—Esto es para usted, ojalá le guste— le tendió el objeto envuelto en seda. Guiada por su curiosidad la princesa desenvolvió el regalo encontrándose con un collar de lo que podía presumir, eran rubíes

—Vaya, que detalle— dijo ella titubeante, sus ojos denotaban sorpresa, no es que sea la primera vez que viera un rubí, sin embargo, recibirlo por parte de alguien del pueblo era inusual

Regresó la vista al muchacho mirando peculiaridades en su vestimenta. La tela de su ropa se veía costosa y fina, además cargaba con un emblema, entonces supo que el joven pertenecía a una familia rica

Sabía que en el poblado había gente adinerada, más sin embargo nadie pasaba pobreza en realidad. Lo que hacía distintos unos a otros era la posesión de tierras y relaciones exteriores en el mercado

—¿Le ha gustado?— cuestionó el muchacho chocando la punta de sus índices en un gesto tímido sin mirarla a los ojos directamente

—Si, muchas gracias— Akane volvió a sonreír con dulzura sonrosado al joven aún más —Es un grandioso detalle, lo usaré en alguna ocasión

—Me alegro— hizo una pequeña reverencia orgulloso de su logro —Con su permiso majestad— retrocedió sonriendo tontamente

—Hija ¿Quién era el muchacho que platicaba contigo?— Naoko bebía té elegantemente

—Es alguien que se acercó a darme esto— Le mostró el collar

—Esos son rubíes traídos desde china— catalogó Naoko

—Si, lo sé. El chico que me lo obsequió tenía un emblema de cerdos— le contó sobre aquel símbolo de importancia

—¿Cerdos?— meditó su madre —Seguramente era de los mercaderes Hibiki, son muy conocidos en esta región, pronto sabrás del estado. En unos años habrás de pelear por el trono hija mía y debes conocerlo todo para entonces

Akane asintió, ser la menor de la familia que gobernaba era realmente una bendición, pero al mismo tiempo una maldición, muchos esperaban demasiadas cosas de tu parte, eras la esperanza de que el legado siguiera en el gobierno y si perdías en las batallas eras una completa deshonra

Dió su presente a un guardia para que lo guardase mientras la fiesta continuaba, siguió observando los locales, a la gente pasear mientras le sonreían y la reverenciaban

Saludó a cuantos aldeanos podía, niños, mujeres, hombres, todo tipo de personas hasta la hora de la selección. El gong resonó en toda la plaza alertando a los aldeanos. Cada postulante se acercó a su lugar poniéndose con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra pierna flexionada, con la cabeza baja en señal de respeto

—¡Atención! ¡La princesa Akane hará la selección del harem!

Ranma se puso ansioso, sus nervios comenzaron a roerle poniendo su paranoia ante todo. Su corazón latió más rápido ¿Y si no lo elegían? ¿Quién disfrutaría la dulzura de esos labios tan anhelados? ¿Quién tendría la fortuna de ser el primer hombre en saborear su piel satinada? Y si no era él ¿Sería capaz de soportarlo?


	4. III

III

Akane se acercó a los hombres, con un guardia tras ella se dedicaba a mirarlos a todos, no quería escoger sólo por la apariencia física, deseaba un harem funcional para su palacio

—¿Tu nombre?— preguntó amable a un chico de túnicas blancas

—Mi nombre es Mousse su majestad— respondió el chico de cabellera larga y negra

—Dime ¿Cuál... es tu especialidad?— preguntó con el emblema de su harem en la mano

—Mi especialidad es la fabricación de armaduras y armas para los combates— respondió aún agachado la cabeza —Su majestad

—Bien— sonrió al atento público —Él está dentro— lo hizo levantarse dándose cuenta de que era mucho más alto que ella —Bienvenido— le entregó el broche con el emblema que lo acreditaba

Siguió inspeccionando a todos los postulantes encontrándose con el chico que le dio el collar —¿Tu nombre? ¿Tu especialidad?— cuestionó

—Mi nombre es Ryoga su majestad, soy especialista en el comercio de joyas— respondió él muy emocionado y sonrosado

—Bien, entonces sé bienvenido— Le entregó un broche como el de Mousse haciendo que se pusiera de pie mientras era guiado hacia la zona de elegidos

Siguió andando entre los hombres, no quería a tantos sólo a quince como mucho. Volteo a su izquierda —¿Tu nombre?— preguntó a un muchacho de piel clara

—Es Mikadosu majestad— respondió con una voz bastante amable

—¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

—La danza— respondió el joven orgulloso. Akane sonrió una vez más otorgándole el emblema

—Bienvenido— el guardia lo guió hasta la zona de elegidos. La princesa miraba atenta a todos, cada uno la observaba con bastante anhelo, a ella o a su poder —¿Tu nombre?

—Shinnosuke majestad

—¿A qué te dedicas?

—Soy experto en la crianza de animales gigantes su majestad— respondió un muchacho de piel tostada y facciones fina

—¿Animales gigantes?— cuestionó ella con bastante asombro —Dime ¿Acaso eres un guardián de Ryugensawa?

—Así es su majestad

—Pues, sé bienvenido a mi palacio Shinnosuke— le entregó un emblema

—Gracias su majestad— el joven se encaminó con sus nuevos compañeros

—Tu, dime como te nombran— pidió más animada la joven princesa

—Hikaru su majestad— respondió un chico realmente flaco y falto de músculos, era curioso verlo por lo general eran muchachos corpulentos quienes llegaban como postulantes

—¿Tu especialidad?

Soy experto en el arte del ocultismo y hechizos majestad— La peliazul sabía de la existencia de los hechiceros pero nunca había visto uno, además uno muy joven. Seria interesante aprender de él

—Bienvenido— le dió un emblema mientras se le iluminaba el rostro

De nueva cuenta se paseaba entre los postulantes encontrándose con la cercanía peculiar entre dos —¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

—Mi nombre es Hiroshi su majestad— respondió uno

—Y el mio es Daisuke— respondió el otro

—¿Son cercanos?

—Somos hermanos su majestad— Respondió Daisuke alzando un poco la cabeza —Adoptamos a Hiroshi después de que perdiera a su única familia

Akane se conmovió un poco por aquello —Sus especialidades— pidió amablemente

—Somos aprendices de los sabios— respondió esta vez Hiroshi ganándose una tierna mirada

—Entonces, sean bienvenidos, ambos— le entregó un emblema a cada quien. Los dos se encaminaron donde los demás para esperar —¿Cual es tu nombre?

—Mi nombre es Konatsu majestad, es un honor

—Konatsu, dime ¿en qué te especializas?

—Estoy en el camino a convertirme en un maestro del espionaje

—Interesante ¿No serás un infiltrado en mi pueblo o si?— Bromeó ella

—Por supuesto que no su alteza, seria incapaz— respondió un poco menos tenso y al mismo tiempo nervioso

—Bueno, confiare en ti— le entregó un broche en las manos —Cuento contigo— Konatsu hizo una reverencia

—Tu te ves diferente a los lugareños ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— cuestionó la soberana observando al siguiente de la fila

—Mi nombre es Picolet— respondió con un acento extraño

—Así que eres extranjero ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—La comida su majestad, me especializó en comida— respondió él —Sería un honor servirla en su palacio

Akane lo pensó, le costaba admitirlo pero no sabia cocinar, le faltaba mucho que aprender. Quizá él podría ayudarle —Bienvenido Picolet— le entregó el broche

Ranma veía como poco a poco los emblemas se acababan y ni siquiera lo había mirado. Se concentraba en otros mientras el moría de ganas de decirle abiertamente que estaba dispuesto a luchar y dar su vida por ella

Pero sería sacado de ahí y no tendría posibilidad de entrar al harem. Suspiró con cansancio, debía tener esperanza, su encanto natural le daría el pase

—¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó la princesa cerca de Ranma, con la ilusión de ser elegido alzó la cabeza. No obstante ella se dirigía a otro hombre a su lado, vaya decepción

—Mi nombre es Saffron alteza— respondió —A su servicio— sus ojos vivaces se posaron en ella


	5. IV

**IV**

—¿En qué te especializas?

—Domino el arte de la meditación y la relajación, soy creador de inciensos y cosméticos majestad— Algo en su respuesta le decía a Akane que no era del todo cierta. Se veía muy musculoso para hacer simplemente eso

—¿Te dedicas a algo más?

—No majestad, ese es mi oficio— respondió humilde —¿Es insuficiente para su alteza?

—No he dicho eso— le tendió un emblema —Saffron, eres bienvenido— el joven hizo una reverencia con mucho respeto

—Es muy amable su majestad

La peliazul siguió andando entre los postulantes. Ranma sentía las manos sudorosas, quería tomar su mano y prometerle a los astros llamados estrellas, pero no podía, aún no debía

—¿Tu nombre?— Akane observaba atenta —¿Tu especialidad?

—Mi nombre es Ryu, me especializo en el arte marcial estricto y preciso— respondió elevando el rostro

—¿Qué artes marciales sabes?— todos los postulantes estaba segura de que sabían por lo menos una técnica, tenia buen ojo para identificar a los guerreros

—Estilo libre— respondió seguro y con voz grave

—Entonces veremos que tan útil eres en mi castillo— le dijo con una mirada casi cómplice —Bienvenido dragón

El chico se sorprendió por sus palabras, no podía creer que estuviera dentro —A sus ordenes majestad

Akane volvió a ver cuantos emblemas le quedaban. Ya sólo cuatro elegidos más y la selección estaría completa, creía que con las habilidades de todos podría hacer funcionar mejor el palacio

Ranma comenzaba a desesperarse un poco, no era posible que ya solo quedaran cuatro lugares y él se viera lejos de ser escogido ¿Y si no lo elegían? ¡No! Él debía estar con ella, era su destino

Así la princesa continuó revisando a todos, la gran mayoría no pasada de los veintitrés años. Observó a alguien bastante peculiar —¿Cómo te llamas? ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Mi nombre es Tsubasa alteza. Me dedico a la confección de ropa— Habló el aludido sintiendo nervios por todo el cuerpo

—Ropa— le gustaba la idea de adquirir unos nuevos vestidos —¿Te gustaría ayudarme a confeccionar la mía?— preguntó tendiendole el emblema

—Sería un honor majestad— Respondió Tsubasa recibiendo el broche con ambas manos. Akane se sentía menos nerviosa a pesar se ser vigilada por todos cada uno de sus movimientos tenían más soltura

Sólo tres. Pensaron Ranma y Akane casi al mismo tiempo. La joven de apresuró no quería perder más tiempo —Tú, tú y tú— señaló a tres jóvenes más de manera consecutiva —Sus nombres— ordenó saber

—Mi nombre es Ken, a sus servicios— respondió un chico con una pañoleta en la cabeza

—El mio es Sentaro, es un honor— respondió el más alto. Todos miraron al ultimo que resultaba ser mas pequeño de estatura

—Mi nombre es Toma, alteza— una sonrisa jovial invadía la cara de ese postulante

—¿A qué se dedican?— cuestionó Akane escrutandolos con la mirada

—Me dedico al arte del combate con imitación— Respondió Ken sonriente

—¿Cómo es eso? Demuéstralo— pidió llena de expectativa, era la primera vez que escuchaba de aquella técnica

Ken se posicionó frente la princesa —Ataqueme— ella así lo hizo pero en menos de un segundo su intento de patada fue imitada a la perfección

—Interesante— le arrojó el emblema para que luego él lo atrapara en el aire —Bienvenido

—Yo me dedico a la alfarería y a la enseñanza sobre la ceremonia del té— Esta vez era turno de Sentaro para responder

—¿Ceremonia de té? ¿Sabes todo acerca de ella?

—Así es su majestad

-Vaya Alfarero ¿eh? Ciertamente la cocina del palacio necesita alfarería nueva, serás de gran ayuda— le otorgó el broche sorprendiendole

—Su majestad, pero, yo soy simplemente un alfarero que...

—Viniste para probar suerte ¿No? Bueno, hoy los dioses están de tu lado— se giró al que seria el ultimo integrante de su harem —Toma ¿Cierto?

—Así es majestad, mi nombre es Toma, soy maestro del combate con ilusiónes visuales

—¿Eres un hechicero?

—Nada de eso, permitame mostrarle— el chico sacó su espada y la hizo girar un par de veces. En tres segundos Akane ardía en llamas

—¿Cómo te atreves?— cuestionó el guardia en posición de combate

Todos se alarmaron apunto de golpear a Toma sin embargo Akane habló con sorpresa latente —No queman— dijo absorta —Es magnifico— aún con llamas en el cuerpo se acercó al joven —Eres bien recibido en mi palacio, príncipe de Togenkyo— dijo demostrando que sabía su identidad. Y con ese último recluta su harem estaba completo

En ese momento cuatro cosas pasaron, Nodoka atenta desde el público miraba con rabia y decepción que su hijo no fuera elegido a tal punto de desmayarse, la multitud rugía de manera ensordecedora con sus gritos de festejo, Ranma perdió el aire de sus pulmones, sintiendo un vacío inexplicable en ¿su corazón? Si, también en su alma. Y Akane estaba cayendo en cámara lenta a unos tres metros delante de él —¡Princesa!


	6. V

**V**

Sus movimientos fueron casi felinos, tan veloces y precisos que apenas le dió tiempo procesar lo que hacía

Akane esperaba el inminente impacto contra el suelo con los ojos cerrados, que humillación ante tanta gente. Sin embargo el golpe nunca llegó, algo, alguien la sostuvo en sus fuertes brazos

Aún con los ojos cerrados, percibió un olor a tierra de bosque y madera, pudo sentir unos brazos llenos de músculos sostenerla. Abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con el mar en una mirada azul de cristal

Tan profunda, tan hermosa, tan calma como cuando hace un buen día en el océano, absorta en ese par de ojos que no se despegaban de los suyos

Las almendras se sumergieron en el océano con fuerza, penetraron hondo en el alma de Ranma con esa pequeña mirada. Sus pupilas se dilataron, no podía creerlo y ella tampoco

—¿Se encuentra bien?— preguntó el chico de la trenza con miedo. La ayudó a pararse correctamente sintiéndose observado por todos los curiosos —Alteza

—Si, muchas gracias— respondió ella mirándolo aún, con las mejillas calientes —Tu nombre— Le pidió sintiéndose nerviosa también

—R-Ranma— respondió rascando su nuca

—Sasuke— nuevamente Akane hablaba sin quitarle la mirada —¿Aún quedan emblemas?— Ranma sintió su corazón palpitar de emoción

El guardia se rebusco pero no halló ninguno —Son todos su majestad, solo ordenó traer quince— habló el hombre

—Es una lástima— ella agachó la mirada mientras el de la trenza sentía más decepción que antes. Teniendo de frente a la princesa la sentía tan lejos que casi dolía —Con lo que me gustaba— ella se quitó su propio emblema de la clavícula entregándoselo al azabache

—Esto...— Ranma no sabia que decir ¿Qué se supone que significaba aquello? ¿Que estaba dentro? —Yo...— por unos segundos y algunos latidos otra vez emocionados de su corazón nadie dijo nada. Absoluto silencio reinaba en la plaza

—Bienvenido— finalizó la princesa con una mirada cómplice y un brillo especial en los ojos —Ranma—

El chico estaba en su ensoñación, incrédulo y emocionado como nunca, pero al escuchar su nombre reaccionó de nuevo —Dígame

—Cuento contigo— ella le guiñó el ojo caminando una vez más dónde su familia. El guardia llamado Sasuke lo escoltó hasta la zona de elegidos anunciando

—¡La selección está completa!— De nueva cuenta los gritos comenzaron a inundar todo. Al ser la selección el evento final, la emperatriz Naoko y el resto de la familia estaban por regresar

Ranma estaba montado en un carruaje con rumbo al palacio, miraba por la rendija de su ventana el paisaje que travesaban. Suspiró sintiéndose afortunado, aunque con miedo

De no haber sido por ese accidente no podría ir y pertenecer al harem de la princesa —¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó alguien a su izquierda llamando su atención

—¿Yo?— cuestionó, pues al estar sumergido en sus pensamientos no sabia si de verdad la pregunta era para él

—Si, tú ¿Quién más?— un tipo de mirada amenazante lo señalaba con acusación latente —Dilo

—Me llamo Ranma— respondió sin más, sin darle importancia que no merecía. Podía parecer amenazante pero a leguas se notaba que era un verdadero cretino

—Así que Ranma, puede que hayas tenido suerte pero te advierto, aléjate de la princesa Akane, yo soy quien va a desposarla ¿Entendido?— Aquello llamó la atención de todos los que iban en el transporte real

—¿Qué te hace pensar que serás su esposo?— cuestionó aquel que fue el primer elegido —Nadie te lo asegura— dijo cruzando los brazos

—¿Y tú qué te metes cegaton? Dedícate a tus asuntos— Le espetó el otro —Yo Ken el camaleón, seré el esposo de la próxima emperatriz— vociferó con altivez

—Ja, piensa lo que quieras— Ranma se había dado la vuelta para ignorarlo completamente

—Ya lo verás Ranma— declaró el chico ganándose la mirada desconcertante de casi todos

Al llegar al palacio, todo parecía salido de una historia fantástica, hermosos jardines vestidos de un pulcro césped verde, fuentes de criatura extrañas y desconocidas que solo la locura de un artista podría moldear sin temor a equivocarse o ser juzgado

Los primeros en descender fueron los del carruaje que iba adelante, uno a uno fue adornado con una extraña tela sobre los hombros

Al salir de aquella cabina transportable sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Había escuchado historias del palacio, enorme y de lujo, pero lo que presenciabn sus azules orbes era algo más allá de lo que se pudo imaginar

Las paredes de mármol se alzaban altas, las torres lisas y blancas eran tan grandes que creía podían alcanzar las nubes, sus cúspides puntiagudas le daban un toque totalmente japonés

Avanzó conforme la fila mientras también ponían la tela en su cuerpo —¿Qué es esto?— preguntó pero nadie respondió. Lo hicieron caminar por un sendero que guiaba hasta la entrada del palacio marcando su destino para siempre

**Continuará...**


	7. VI

**VI**

Las habitaciones fueron asignadas, debían compartirlas entre cuatro personas. Ranma miraba detenidamente cada rincón del palacio ¿Su padre estaría cerca? Los otros elegidos comenzaban a desarrollar empatía mientras él se mantenía distante a todo excepto la princesa

—¿Ranma?— la voz de Nodoka fue un gran alivio para su vecina, por un momento la creyó fallecida —¿Dónde está mi hijo?— pidió saber la mujer que recién recuperaba la conciencia

—Nodoka calmese— le pidió la otra pasándole un té —Ranma fue elegido— la aludida se detuvo de llevarse la taza a la boca —La princesa lo eligió en el final

—Pero...— aquello desconcertó a Nodoka notablemente —¿Cómo?

—Ranma la salvó de caer, fue muy rápido, ella tropezó y él fue en su auxilio— la otra mujer se levantó y puso un nuevo leño en la chimenea —Ese muchacho tendrá muchos problemas allá

—¿Por qué lo dice?— preguntó ya más repuesta

—Ese muchacho está enamorado, sus ojos lo delatan

—¿Cree que será infeliz si vive con alguien por obligación?

—No me refiero a eso, él está enamorado de la princesa Akane, lo que realmente representa un problema son los demás contrincantes— se giró para ver a la madre del aludido —Debe superar duras pruebas, tu hijo no es alguien que guste de compartir ya que siempre ha sido el único y lo tuvo todo para él hasta ahora

—Eso no importa, porque no tendrá que compartir nada

—¡Escuchen con atención! ¡Ya no están en casa, ahora pertenecen al harem de la princesa! ¡Deben tomar esta elección con seriedad! ¡Ninguno fue elegido al azar, cada uno desempeñará una tarea importante y quien la haga bien, tendrá una recompensa!— Sasuke daba instrucciones al grupo de seleccionados

—¡Bienvenidos!— Akane llegaba mientras le abrían las grandes puertas del salón —¿Les gusta el lugar?— preguntó acercándose a todos. Cada uno se inclinó con respeto —Levanten sus rostros, hoy se enlistan en las filas de mi ejército personal, intentaré que con sus habilidades este palacio funcione mejor, por ahora disfruten de la bienvenida

Sasuke los guió por un pasillo hasta un extenso comedor repleto de dulces y sake, los comensales se acomodaron en las sillas dispuestas —Adelante, pueden comer y beber cuanto gusten

Los dieciséis jóvenes se sirvieron alcohol comenzando un momento ameno. Para ser el primer encuentro no estaba tan mal, Ryoga conversaba animadamente con Mousse cuando Ranma llegó a hablarles —Hola

—Hola— los otros le ofrecieron un nuevo trago —Así que el chico con suerte, debe ser un honor tener el emblema de una princesa— comentó Mousse

—¿Eh? Ah, pues creo— el chico de la trenza miraba su cuenco —¿A ustedes les gusta...?— Dejó la pregunta en el aire mirando a Akane

—Por supuesto— se apresuró a decir Ryoga

—No— el otro muchacho se encogió de hombros dejando a aquel par bastante asombrado —No se alarmen, pasa más seguido de lo que piensan, es bonita, pero mi corazón le pertenece a alguien

—Entonces ¿Por qué viniste?— cuestionó el joven de la bandana tomándose su trago rápidamente

—Por honor, no es de sorprenderse que personas manden a sus hijos para estas cosas, es como una tradición. La verdad preferiría que no me mirara, mucho menos que me eligiera para la primera noche

—¿Primera noche?— sus acompañantes se alarmaron exclamando su intriga al unísono

—Si, la princesa elegirá de nosotros con quien tendrá su primera noche de cuarto creciente, es la temporada fértil de la realeza o algo parecido, como sea. Paso de ser el elegido

La cara de Ranma estaba caliente y sentía vergüenza, la primera noche, vaya... Debía calmarse, pudo haber tenido "suerte" pero podían no elegirlo esta vez —Sabes mucho ¿Cómo?

—Es lo básico que debes saber cuando te postulas a estas cosas— increíble y él solo quería ser un samurái respetable

Los gongs del comedor sonaron anunciando el final de la convivencia —Es hora de que vayan a descansar, asegúrense de despertar temprano para la asignación de tareas

Akane salió de ahí escoltada por Sasuke sin mirar a nadie ni decir una palabra —Andando— el resto de guardias hizo que todos se dirigieran a su respectiva habitación

El chico de la trenza debía compartir con Hiroshi, Daisuke y Saffron, mientras Mousse y Ryoga quedaban en otro lugar

—Tienen ropajes nuevos en los baúles detrás de cada futon, cada uno tiene dos tatamis y una mesa de té, si quieren recibir más cosas complazcan a la princesa y serán recompensados— Sarutoru el encargado del orden les daba consejos —No causen alboroto porque su cabeza rodará de eso me encargo yo

Akane se dirigía a su jardín privado para descansar un poco de ese día, no le gustaba la idea de liarse con tantos hombres pero sus tradiciones le daban privilegios como estos, si fuere una simple pueblerina sería juzgada fuertemente y sentenciada a un castigo severo. Cuanta injusticia disfrazada de tradiciones, si llegara a gobernar entonces cambiaría todo

—Regreso en un momento Sasuke, encargate de los preparativos para mañana— anunció entrando por una puerta bañada en oro

Ya en su pequeño pedazo de cielo particular se desató el obi de su kimono y sumergió sus pies en un lago pequeño disfrutando el momento. Cerró los ojos recordando el tacto que mantuvo con aquel muchacho, sonrió inconsciente jugando con el agua

Ese acto le recordó aquellos ojos topacio, hermosos y en un susurro suspiró su nombre —Ranma—


	8. VII

**VII**

La vida en el palácio comenzaba temprano, incluso antes del trinar de las aves. Ranma estaba acostumbrado a levantarse a la salida del sol para entrenar

Sarutoru entró a su habitación mientras unas cuantas odaliscas dejaban bandejas de comida en la mesita de té para cada ocupante de la habitación —Arriba— habló el encargado del orden —Hoy es su primer día como miembros del harem, deben dar una buena impresión, desayunen y vayan a asearse después, anden, anden

De nuevo los cuatro eran los que quedaban, Ranma olisqueo su desayuno, un poco menos de la ración que estaba acostumbrado a recibir en casa. Pero decidió sabiamente no protestar —Gracias por la comida— se dispuso a proceder con su desayuno

Veinte minutos más tarde todos hacían fila para entrar a los baños, algunos con cara de no haber dormido mucho —Ranma— Ryoga llegaba a formarse tras él junto con Mousse

—A partir de este pedazo de la fila se tendrán que bañar con agua fría, el agua caliente se terminó— anunció Sarutoru. A Ranma se le pusieron los pelos de punta ¿Agua fría? Tragó duro, no podía bañarse con agua fría, no con tantos hombres presentes

—Yo, creo que paso del aseo por hoy, aún sigo limpio— Ryoga retrocedió un poco. Mousse tenia la mirada más indiferente que podría existir asistiendo sin interés

—Como quieras— se adelantó en la fila

—Yo, igual paso, quiero decir, que ustedes pasen primero— dijo Ranma a varios que se encontraban tras él

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, sería un grave problema si alguien llegaba a descubrir eso que le causaba deshonra —¡Ranma Saotome!— Un guardia gritó su nombre poniéndolo alerta

—Diga

—Tu padre el general te busca— ante las palabras que aquel hombre todos miraron sorprendidos al azabache

—Yo...— iba a responder para huir rápidamente de ahí sin embargo Sarutoru lo detuvo

—Imposible, no puede ir ahora. Está a punto de reunirse con la princesa y necesita estar aseado

—Es solo un momento— Quizo intentar persuadirlo pero se negó rotundamente

—He dicho que no y es mi última palabra— Elevó la voz

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?— Nabiki pasaba ahí por casualidad enterándose del alboroto —Sarutoru— le inquirió

—Majestad— todos hicieron una reverencia con respeto —Verá el padre de este jovencito es el general Saotome y solicita verlo, pero es imposible ahora

—Déjalo— respondió ella sin más

—Pero majestad...—

—He dicho déjalo— reiteró con voz fuerte —Anda hijo del general

—Gracias su majestad— hizo una reverencia alejándose junto al guardia y bendiciendo a todos los dioses por salvar su pellejo. Llegó a un edificio diferente del que se encontraba siendo recibido por su padre

—Ranma— Genma Saotome, era el general de las tropas que resguardaban el reino, vivía en el Palacio a diferencia de su esposa Nodoka y su hijo, hasta ahora —¿Cómo has estado muchacho?— lo recibió con los brazos abiertos pero el joven era un poco arisco para las demostraciones de cariño fraternal

—Hola viejo— saludó —Bien, como puedes ver

—Jajaja ese es mi hijo— se aclaró la voz —Necesito hablar con él unos minutos— lo dejó pasar a su alcoba cerrando la puerta —Creo que tienes problemas— habló el mayor —Ahí tienes donde asearte sin que nadie descubra tu desgracia

—¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?— el muchacho lo observó con ojos asesinos —Esto es lo menos que puedes hacer por mi, viejo— se adentró en la puerta azotando la madera con fuerza

Apretó sus puños hasta el punto de poner blancos sus nudillos, no podía creer que hubiera olvidado un detalle tan importante —Maldita sea— su ser se frustró ante el oscuro panorama que le esperaba si lo descubría alguien

No quiso dar más vueltas al asunto, con rapidez se deshizo de sus ropas mirando los cuencos de agua flotar en la pileta. Solo una pequeña tetera de agua caliente reposaba sobre un banco frente a él

Vertió la primer xicarada de agua fría sintiendo su odiosa transformación, el muchacho viril de ojos azules ahora era una pelirroja de delicadas curvas


	9. VIII

**VIII**

**El agua fría te hace ver fuerte, mientras el agua tibia te vuelve menos varonil. Decía su madre mientras lo obligaba a asearse en el río desde muy temprano**

**Ranma se lavó con odio, maldita la hora en que su padre decidió dar pie en ese entrenamiento inhumano —Apurate muchacho, la vida aquí empieza desde temprano— oyó gritarle desde afuera y después un portazo le anunció al chico que se había quedado solo**

**Terminó de enjuagarse y procedió a vertirse agua caliente regresando a su forma natural, salió de ahí ya limpió y listo para presentarse ante la princesa. Sarutoru estaba que ardía de furia, no podía creer las insolencias de Ranma ante su autoridad —No creas que me tienes contento muchacho, vas a apurate y a hacer lo que yo diga si no quieres que te expulse del harem**

**Para el azabache era muy difícil, seguir ordenes, estar donde lo dejaran siempre o compartir habitación. Pero por la princesa, oh, solo por ella soportaría mientras se ganaba su corazón. Se formó en la fila de los elegidos yendo a otra habitación**

**Akane se apuraba a vestir, a diferencia de sus hermanas ella se caracterizaba por ser menos delicada y femenina. Se la estaba educando para ser una guerrera que no tenía tiempo de ser tan mujer como ella quisiera**

**Al haber nacido en último lugar le era conferido un poder importante sin embargo también contrajo responsabilidades que debía llevar a cuestas y así como su honor**

**El maldito honor**

**Sus ropajes eran como los de los soldados del ejército aunque sin armadura, sin mucha gracia pero ceñidos a la cintura de la joven. Salió apurada desde sus aposentos mientras sus sirvientas se disponían a seguirla como sombras**

—**La princesa hoy va a asignarles un área donde puedan desarrollarse y demostrar sus habilidades, si consiguen impresionarla habrá muchos regalos que valen la pena**

**El muchacho de la trenza solo quería una cosa, ser bendito con la primera noche del cuarto creciente, enamorar cada poro de su ser y pasar con ella su vida entera**

**Todos agacharon la cabeza en signo de respeto y solemnidad ante su majestad, algunos nuevos guiados por su curiosidad levantaban la cabeza ligeramente, entre ellos Ranma**

**Sintió su corazón agitarse conforme subía el rostro, no obstante la fascinación desapareció al encontrar un par de ojos saltones frente a él. Con miedo retrocedió hasta caer de sentón —¿Qué?— un panda lo observaba con malicia**

**Risas burlonas se oyeron, entre ellas una muy melodiosa y cantarina -Suficiente llevense al panda- ordenó Akane con una sonrisa radiante —Espero que la primera noche en el palácio fuera de su agrado— esperó a que Ranma se pusiera de pie y continuó —Sasuke les dará pergaminos con las actividades que deben desarrollar en este sitio. Los guiará a cada uno**

**El guardia repartió las tareas pero no le dió nada al azabache de ojos azules —Disculpe...— intentó hablar**

—**Para tí tengo planes diferentes, sigueme— le ordenó Akane, comenzando a moverse —Sasuke voy a estar en mis aposentos en la puesta del sol, espero que traigas lo que te pedí**

**Miradas de descontento y envidia se clavaron en la espalda del chico afortunado mientras sentía mucho nerviosismo y felicidad que no podía ocultarlo**

—**A ti te escogí por un impulso ¿sabes? Tuve un buen presentimiento cuando nos conocimos— comenzó la soberana cuando estuvieron en el pasillo, lejos del resto**

—**Alteza...— por un momento se sintió especial**

—**Sé que eres el hijo de general Saotome y también he escuchado rumores de tu madre— se detuvo —¿Será más fuerte el peso del pasado o estás aquí por tu deseo?— los ojos avellana brillaron con intriga desde su iris —Ranma Saotome**

**De especial pasó a sentirse descubierto, con esa mirada tan cristalina sentía que podía develar cada uno de sus secretos, como si desnudara su alma y entró en pánico**

**Lo que menos deseaba era exponer su velgonzozo secreto, así que retrocedió con temor —Yo no...**

—**Ven, hay algo que quiero encomendarte especialmente a tí**


	10. IX

**IX**

—Sé que eres el hijo de general Saotome y también he escuchado rumores de tu madre— se detuvo —¿Será más fuerte el peso del pasado o estás aquí por tu deseo?— los ojos avellana brillaron con una particularidad —Ranma Saotome

—Yo... No...

—Hay algo que quiero pedirte especialmente a ti— giró por un pasillo mientras las doncellas abrían dos enormes puertas corredizas —Sé que eres un gran artista marcial, así que requiero de tus conocimientos

Frente al chico un Dojo en perfectas condiciones se alzaba. La madera del suelo estaba lisa y pulida, amaestrada por los antecesores de la princesa, un altar con incienso y flores se situaba en la pared contigua a la entrada

—Disculpe majestad pero yo no podría— se excusó el joven haciendo una reverencia —Mi más sinceras disculpas— Y es que ganas no le faltaban, poder entrenar a su lado era como un sueño dorado

Pero había normas morales más poderosas que un mundano deseo, él fue educado para respetar a las mujeres, además, Akane no se trataba de cualquier mujer.

Era la hija de una dinastía completa, sobre ella recaía la responsabilidad del honor familiar y menospreciarla en combate era una ofensa grande hasta para sus propios antecesores. Porque para ser sincero jamás quisiera ser brusco con la joven

-Supuse que lo dirías- La peliazul hizo una señal para que sus sirvientas se marcharan —Entiendo tu posición pero quiero cambiar ese sentimiento tuyo, verás, próximamente yo podría ser la emperatriz de este lugar y necesito a un hombre fuerte, con agallas

Al chico de ojos azules se emocionó ante las palabras, era como una melodía de angeles —Y sé que tu podrías cambiar muchas cosas aquí conmigo

—No entiendo majestad— se había perdido por unos fantasiosos segundos

—Éste... régimen no me agrada, nosotras somos las que manejan la vida en Nerima pero deberíamos ser más igualitarios ¿Me entiendes? Hombre y mujer a la par

Por fin sus dichos comenzaban a cobrar sentido —Usted...

—Antes de que saques conclusiones quiero que pases tiempo conmigo— le ordenó —Voy a comprobar si también podemos guiarnos por el instinto, por las buenas impresiones

El muchacho se irguio demostrando ser bastante más alto que Akane —Si es su voluntad permanecere a su lado, pero no creo cambiar mi opinión, majestad

Ella sonrió cálida —Con que aceptes basta, por ahora— comenzó a caminar y él a seguirla —Tu te quedarás conmigo, serás mi sombra y cuando requiera tu opinión me vas a darla, de momento vas a indicarme si algunas estrategias son correctas

Anduvieron hasta un nuevo lugar donde se alzaban estatuas de diferentes dioses, en el centro había un kiosco privado lejos de cualquier espionaje —Sasuke, por favor los pergaminos y mapas


	11. X

**X **

Ryoga se había quedado en el área de asuntos comerciales como aprendiz por pedido de Akane, se encontraba cómodo en su trabajo pero se moría de celos al saber que Saotome fue llamado particularmente por la princesa

Elaboraba las cuentas difíciles y calalogaba productos de joyería que recién ingresaban al Palacio —Veo que eres muy habil— una mujer de edad avanzada estaba sobre su peculiar bastón —Veo que esta princesa supo elegir a sus hombres muy bien

El muchacho se sonrojó notablemente con un brillo en los ojos que a la anciana eso no le pasó desapercibido —Y creo que ellos la eligieron tambien— se alejó dejándolo con su trabajo —Cuando el sol esté en su punto más alto es el momento de la comida, Sarutoru vendrá por ti— le anunció

Mousse era el nuevo aprendiz de los herreros, todas sus técnicas aprendidas en China daban grandiosos resultados, se mantenia enfocado en su trabajo que tanto le gustaba, no podía negar que estaba siendo tratado como un profesional

Las herramientas más útiles le eran otorgadas con gran facilidad y eso entusiasmaba al joven

Safron estaba en un lugar lleno de vapor y humo, los olores que se mezclaban eran embriagantes pero no dulces, era una auténtica locura entrar ahí sin ninguna especie de paño en la cara que filtrara el aire antes de respirarlo

Happosai el maestro más antiguo que existia en el palacio lo instruía en la elaboración de menjurjes con olores extraños de consistencia viscosa, muy asquerosa para la vista. Sin embargo eran tan efectivos al realizar su función que nadie se atrevía a cuestionarlo

Happosai era también el sanador que más conocimientos poseía además de Tofu. El concubino de Kasumi, la hermana mayor de las princesas Tendo y la primera que contraería nupcias en el otoño siguiente

—Disculpe majestad— Sasuke entraba a su jardín privado de Akane —La emperatriz Naoko la llama— avisó haciendo una reverencia

-Enseguida voy- respondió levantándose de su lugar —Vamos— le ordenó a Ranma, dejando al muchacho perplejo

—Con todo respeto, no creo que sea prudente ir con usted— intentó persuadirla —Me quedaré aquí a esperar o puede asignarme otra tarea

—Yo decidire que es prudente o no, nadie te dirá nada por acompañarme. Eres mi concubino— con paso decidido se puso en marcha —Sasuke, guarda todos mis pergaminos y después ya sabes que hacer

Por los extensos jardines los cerezos dejaban caer sus flores, la primavera en su máximo esplendor le daba vida y luz al palacio, sin embargo el aire se sentía diferente

La princesa más joven llegó a los aposentos de Naoko pidiendo permiso para entrar —Madre, vine en cuanto me mandó llamar— procedió a entrar seguida del azabache

—Permiso— Ranma también se adentró con un poco de incomodidad y quizá hasta temor, la emperatriz era integra que infundia una especial energía. Se sentó en un tatami algo alejado de ambas

—Hija mía— la emperatriz se levantó del futon acercándose a su retoño, besó su frente con suavidad y ambas procedieron a sentarse una frente la otra —Ahora que has adquirido tu propio harem debes prepararte mejor— con voz firme pero maternal siguió su sermón —Ya pronto deberás pelear por el honor que por años hemos protegido, la dinastía de cabellera azul debe seguir en pie por la paz de Poliandría

_La dinastía de cabellera azul._ Así conocían a las mandatarias más predominantes del imperio en Nerima, habían gobernado y cuidado los lares con el código de Meiyo durante décadas, durante generaciones hasta Naoko. Su peculiar nombre era debido a una característica de la familia real

En todas las familias de su dinastía se daba a luz a una niña de pelo negro curiosamente azulado que solo poseía este linaje tan distinguido, era considerado una bendición de los dioses

—Aún con todos los años de preparaciones que una princesa pueda tener, debes tener esa alma indomable de guerrera, ser fuerte no lo es todo— Naoko aplaudió un par de veces mandando a traer su herencia privada —Esto— dos guardias se acercaron con una caja de pesada madera, antigua y desgastada —Ha pertenecido a la familia por generaciones, como has visto la usé yo en muchas batallas

La menor recordaba con orgullo las campañas que su madre libraba contra los enemigos y rebeldes de los alrededores, con destreza su danza mortífera con la espada era impecable, perfecta

—Es hora de que la uses Akane, es costumbre darla antes de la primera luna del cuarto creciente— aquello erizó su piel


	12. XI

**XI**

Akane se ajustó la armadura que su madre acababa se heredarle, cubierta de negro su cuerpo, resaltaba el rojo carmesí de los artilugios que eran parte de la pesada protección

—Te ves fuerte Akane, digno de una guerrera— la elogió Naoko con buen agrado de que a su sucesorase viera tan gallarda con la armadura tradicional —Debes entrenar para acostumbrarte a ella— la incitó con mucho entusiasmo la mayor —Vamos a montar a caballo

La princesa asintió con una sonrisa gigante, ató su pelo largo en una coleta alta dejando caer su brillosa cascada azulada sobre sus hombros —Ranma— lo llamó captando su total atención

Él muchacho levantó la vista para encontrarse con una sorpresa impactante, Akane se miraba como toda una emperatriz recta portando con egancia y honor el legado de un imperio —Dígame Majestad— respondió sentándose derecho —¿En qué puedo servirla?

—Mi madre y yo iremos a montar a caballo, así que vienes con nosotras— hizo saber sonriente —Anda, levántate y alistate— ordenó con suavidad

El chico de los trenza se levantó del tatami arreglando sus ropajes ligeramente arrugados

—Sasuke, ordena una nueva montura para su medida— Akane se ajustó a la cintura la katana perteneciente a su madre, katana que Ranma pudo identificar. Era la antigua katana sagrada de los padres de Nodoka, era la antigua katana de su madre.

Sabía de ella por viejos retratos de carbón muy bien elaborados, era idéntica a la que recordaba de esas pinturas tan detalladas. Aquello le hizo recordar cual era el objetivo de su estadía en el castillo en primer lugar, simplemente vengar el perdido orgullo de su madre

Pero sus planes habían cambiado tan radicalmente en cuestión de segundos, con solo verla por una fracción de tiempo tan pequeña supo que no podría irse de su lado si le dejara estar con él

Siguió al tal Sasuke hacia las caballerías, los animales eran increíblemente saludables, se les veía fuertes y resistentes. Sr acercó a los caballos acariciando sus hocicos suaves y brillantes, emocionado de poder montar uno

El encargado le hizo una señal para que se acercara, Ranma caminó en su dirección mirando curioso el establo —Dígame

—Por favor póngase esto— pidió pasándole un recubrimiento de cuero para sus manos y así uno a uno de los artilugios fueron ajustados a su medida -Ya está

Sasuke ya tenía un caballo listo a su lado —Toma, será tu caballo, cualquier cosa que le suceda fuera de los establos y prados es tu responsabilidad— indicó con voz segura y firme

El de la trenza asintió saliendo de ahí con una sonrisa alegre —Eres estupendo— le dijo —Necesito pensar en un buen nombre para ti— acarició su pelaje lustre muy animado. De pronto su atención se desvío al relinchar de otro caballo

A lo lejos Akane montaba una hermosa yegua blanca, alzada en dos patas la bestia llevaba sobre su espalda a la joven princesa, la imagen era imponente, digna de admiración

La emperatriz Naoko se veía un par de metros atrás, lucía serena y orgullosa de su heredera

—¡Ranma!— Gritó la peliazul llamando al muchacho

Él montó su caballo lleno de energía y emprendió el galope —Majestad— se anunció cuando llegó —Para servirle— las formalidades no era algo que desconociera pero nunca le había nacido del alma usarlas con alguien que no fueran sus padres

Galoparon un rato en los prados cercanos al castillo sin ninguna prisa. La emperatriz estaba muy feliz de que su retoño fuera responsable de sus nuevos cargos pero al mismo tiempo estaba perturbada y temerosa ¿La razón?

Ranma. Ella sabía perfectamente que se trataba del hijo de su antigua rival, sabía que Nodoka lo había enviado para vengarse, por eso tenía que ser cuidadosa

—Vamos a ir al campo de entrenamiento, sigueme—

Naoko solo se mantuvo con una sonrisa antes de desistir de la propuesta —Yo debo regresar a atender unos asuntos, así que ustedes vayan— se bajó grácilmente del animal entregandoselo al encargado —Nos vemos Akane, _ten cuidado—_ advirtió con mucha cautela

La chica de ojos avellana encaminó su yegua hacia las puertas del bosque, fuera de la fortaleza principal —El que llegue primero a la torre de vigilancia gana— retó confiada aumentando la velocidad

Ranma ignoró todas las miradas entre curiosas y celosas de los pocos que estaban presentes, se dispuso a seguir la carrera de Akane con entusiasmo —¿Y si llego antes qué gano?— cuestionó

—Lo que quieras—


	13. XII

**XII **

El sonido del viento fresco era la señal de lluvia en el palacio. Aún en su carrera Akane media el tiempo de ida y vuelta para evitar el contratiempo de esa mañana

Ranma le pisaba los talones, pero ella sabía que en cuanto a velocidad su yegua era la más veloz de todos los caballos disponibles. Se dispuso a ir un poco más rápido para ahorrar tiempo, a lo lejos vislumbraba ya la torre de vigilancia del sector frontal

Con un salto magistral llegó al otro lado del riachuelo que se disponía como un obstáculo sin importancia. El azabache le siguió de manera asombrada

Con mucho pesar tuvo que reconocer la derrota abiertamente, jamás nadie le había ganado en nada a excepción de sus padres, la princesa era sin duda excepcional —Disculpe...— intentó hablar cuando estuvieron detenidos frente la torre

—Habla— le autorizó observando las nuebes grises que avecinaban su reino

—Me alegra estar con usted de verdad, pero ¿No podría generar odio y rencor entre los demás?— Ranma se mordió la lengua, ni por asomo es lo que quería decir. Simplemente se le había escapado de los labios.

Ella sonrió sutil acariciando el pelaje de su yegua, miró el cielo con mucha expectación —¿Es eso lo que querías decirme?— preguntó calmada —Para ser sincera si, claro que van a odiarte. Pero es mi palabra contra la suya ¿Crees que podrían hacer algo al respecto?— se bajó del animal acercandolo al riachuelo para dejarlo beber —Nadie hará nada, por lo menos hasta le ceremonia de selección. Entonces si podría haber quien te lastimara pero dependerá de ti

—Naoko— Soun irrumpió en los aposentos de la emperatriz esperando poder tener un intercambio de palabras serio. Sin embargo nadie se hallaba dentro

Caminó por los pasillos del palacio, buscando pero no la encontró, supuso que sería hasta la noche cuando la vería, aunque sentía que el tema que estaba por tratar con ella no podía esperar demasiado

Fue hacia el jardín principal a contemplar los cerezos, a pesar de ser el emperador y un hombre de batalla, los tiempos pacíficos permitían relajarse un par de minutos a disfrutar las bendiciones que cada dios le otorgó a la tierra

Naoko estaba en una reunión importante, los rebeldes de la zona norte avanzaban conquistando aldeas pequeñas. Aldeas que en su dominio vivían bien pero que ahora perdieron su respeto al Imperio gracias a un séquito de traidores que dejaron de proveer alimentos y tecnología agrícola para ellos, con los pocos campos de cosechas casi extintos y las hambrunas atacando la zona era casi imposible mantener las esperanzas

Debía moverse, rápido. Por el bien de los pobladores que perdían todos sus bienes cada día, incluso perdían a sus seres queridos por la gran crísis que atravesaba la región

—Dividiremos en dos al ejército y los atacaremos de frente mientras el resto se adentra en la montaña para destruir su base— indicó masajeando sus hombros —Así que inicia el entrenamiento, la primera campaña será cuando sea luna nueva

—Entiendo Majestad—

Naoko se levantó del tatami dejando que guardaran los pergaminos y mapas —Y Genma, puede que suene duro, pero como tu hijo lastime a mi hija serás el culpable de todos los padecimientos, tu y Nodoka van a enfrentar al pueblo enfurecido— advirtió mirando de soslayo. No pudo evitar decirlo

Apenado, el general de su ejército agachó la cabeza —Te recibí sin saber quién eras. Pero no volverá a pasar, tu hijo es un gran peleador por lo que sé, invicto. Pero no esperes que tenga piedad si algo le ocurre a Akane

—Mis disculpas majestad— se inclinó hacia ella —Asumire todos los cargos si se llegara a presentar la situación

—Primero encargate de los preparativos y llama a algún sanador dile que me visite— salió de ahí con cansancio, necesitaba respirar para no colapsar ante el interminable trabajo que representaba ser emperatriz

Genma fue en busca de los curadores para que atendieran a Naoko. Solo había dos en la zona, un aprendiz y Dashi. —Dashi, la emperatriz necesita tu visita, ve a sus aposentos cuanto antes— ordenó marchándose del lugar

Dashi comenzó a poner todos los elementos necesarios para la visita

—Safron, acompañame. Necesito un asistente— le encomendó al nuevo aprendiz que recién ingresaba como parte del harem de Akane

—Si señor— Un poco torpe y tímido. Así era Safron, estaba asustado ¿Y si hacía algo que disgustara a la emperatriz? Se concentró en no hacer ningún movimiento que pudiera llevarlo a la guillotina

Siguió a Dashi mientras las miradas curiosas se posaban en su espalda. Hasta que se detuvieron delante de dos grandes puertas de madera corrediza —Su Majestad me ha llamado— informó el mayor mostrando los habituales artilugios que ocupaba cuando Naoko solicitaba su presencia

Dejaron pasar a ambos con un poco de recelo por el nuevo acompañante pero sin más remedio

Akane volvía junto con Ranma a la defensa principal del palacio en silencio. Un silencio llevadero y agradable hasta que fue roto por ella —Mañana voy a estar ocupada con el resto de concubinos— informó

Al de ojos azules se le torció la boca con desagrado

—Puedes elegir entre acompañarme o ir a los campos de entrenamiento, posiblemente seas el futuro general cuando tu padre se retire

¡Hola a todos!

Quería agradecer todo el apoyo que esta recibiendo este escrito. De verdad les agradezco sus reviews, son muy lindos

Que estén bien gentecilla bella


	14. XIII

**XIII**

—Iré con usted— afirmó rápidamente el muchacho

—¿Seguro que no te gustaría entrenar?

—Estoy seguro Majestad, usted me ordenó seguirla a donde fuera— Akane se echó a reír levemente

—Es verdad, pero no tienes que hacerlo a cada lugar, me refiero a las veces que podamos aprender algo juntos— sonrió —Si quieres puedes tomar tiempo para ti, como el resto

Aquello desánimo al chico ¿Hizo algo malo y ahora no le quería cerca? —Entiendo Majestad, iré al campo de entrenamiento— le dijo con fingida alegría

—Ten cuidado— le encomendó comenzando a adentrarse al palácio, entregó su yegua al encargado del establo siendo recibida por Sasuke

—Majestad— llamó su escolta —Con todo respeto, pero como su consejero y guardián, me gustaría sugerir algo

—Adelante— concedió la princesa, dirigiéndose al salón de estudios generales

—Usted sabe quién es Ranma Saotome— hizo una pausa, probando terreno, en vista de su silencio continuó —Yo mismo me encargué de informarle, que se trata del hijo de Nodoka, la antigua mujer que perdió en el combate por el trono y juró venganza— llegaron a una puerta con grabados de loto —Así que debería tener cuidado

—Sasuke, hay una leyenda que dice, _ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca_— abrió las puertas corredizas encontrándose con un cuadro conmovedor. Daisuke junto con Hiroshi enseñaban a los hijos de las cocineras

—Hola— saludó amablemente. Los muchachos se levantaron haciendo una reverencia pronunciada —Está bien, sigan en lo que estaban— se acercó a los pequeños acariciado sus cabellos —¿Lo pasan bien con los educadores?

Los pequeños asistieron mostrandole sus primeras letras a la soberana —¡Estoy aprendiendo a escribir!— contó con entusiasmo una linda niña de ojos almendra, parecidos a los de ella

—Me alegro— la sonrisa sincera de Akane dejó absortos a Daisuke y su hermano adoptivo —Quisiera hablar con ustedes de algo— pidió sentándose en el tatami —Ustedes aprenderán de los sabios del palacio y me gustaría que también transmitieran los conocimientos a más niños, deben tener una idea de lo que quiero

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, anteriormente solo las personas que tenían suerte eran instruidos en las ciencias completas, el resto se resignaba a vivir del campo o los negocios pequeños

—Alteza, creo que lo que pide no es imposible— comenzó Daisuke —Pero usted podría tener problemas por compartir los conocimientos a cualquier persona

—Los niños son quienes poblaran nuestras tierras en el futuro, ellos deberían conocer mejor que nadie los misterios que aguarda el mundo, ellos los descubrirán si los guiamos correctamente, con respecto a meterme en problemas, mientras sea soberana de esta tierra nadie podrá contradecir mi palabra

Hiroshi quedó fascinado por su forma tan fresca de pensar, él mismo se creyó loco por su deseo de compartir, enseñar aquello que tanto le había costado aprender

—Mandaré a construir un par de edificios para que puedan asistir ahí los niños, de todas las edades, los adultos. Quien tenga ganas de tener el saber también— se levantó —Por supuesto tendrán papel, tinta y pinceles

—Muchas gracias majestad— se inclinó Hiroshi —No sabe lo agradecido que estoy por permitir que comparta lo que sé a los demás— una gran sonrisa adornó el masculino rostro del muchacho —No vamos a fallarle

Daisuke puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano en señal de apoyo —Vamos a hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo— corroboró —Estamos seguros de que será una gran gobernante

La peliazul se sonrojó levemente —Gracias, ustedes harán posible eso en el futuro— Se levantó saliendo de la habitación —Nos vemos

—Sasuke, estaré tomando el té. Ve a descansar— ordenó la chica —Siempre tendré cuidado de Ranma— le aseguró. El samurái, solemne se retiró dejándola sola en los pasillos custodiados —Solo quisiera saber porqué está aquí— un poco más tranquila ahora sus sirvientas la seguían cual sombras

Llegó a la cocina donde Sentaro junto con Picolet disponían los elementos del té —Veo que trabajan duro— tenía las manos detrás de su espalda oliendo con agrado la infusión de cerezo

Todos hicieron una reverencia antes su presencia —Dejen las formalidades para después, quiero probar esto que huele delicioso— su presencia serena era tan acogedora que incitaba al resto a relajarse —¿Podría?

La cocinera mayor les ordenó a los jóvenes que debían atender a su princesa. Sentaro colocó las tazas con cuidado y sirvió delicadamente lo que sería un té de cerezo ligeramente endulzado

Picolet sirvió frutas exóticas, seguramente traídas de otras tierras —Espero sean de su agrado majestad— le sonrió amable el chico. Akane recibió los alimentos probando uno —¡Es delicioso!— sus mejillas llenas de vida eran tiernas. Tanto que sus concubinos eran atraídos rápidamente

De pronto una presencia apareció desde la puerta de la cocina —Sé que estas ahí maestro del espionaje— susurró muy calmada y tomando su apetecible bebida tibia

—Tiene un buen instinto Majestad— Kentaro salía de las sombras —Creí que podría sorprenderlos

—La verdad es que eres bueno ocultando tu aura de batalla pero...— giró el rostro —Debes mejorar el control de tu respiración, es muy pesada

—Con permiso— dijo mientras entraba —Mis compañeros son hábiles, veo que ellos si la han impresionado— se rascó la nuca ligeramente

—Muy hábiles, deberías probar estos manjares— invitó la princesa —Picolet, Sentaro

—Diga, alteza

—Si no es mucha molestia quisiera que sirvieran esto en la comida. Me gustaría que todos probaran esta delicia

—Entendido majestad, claro que no es molestia— Picolet estaba feliz por ser de ayuda en el palacio tanto que lo desbordaba

—Koha, ayudalos por favor, ayuda a ambos. El sol pronto estará en su punto más alto


	15. XIV

**XIV **

Un mes había transcurrido desde que Akane eligió a su harem. Todo marchaba de maravilla en el palacio, cada uno desempeñaba su tarea con gran devoción a la princesa

La campaña en contra de los rebeldes del Norte estaba a pocos días de ocurrir. Era la primera campaña en la que Akane iba a participar de manera activa. Así que Naoko entrenaba con ella todas las tardes hasta el anochecer

Ahora la chica tenía músculos más poderosos y marcados, sin embargó viendo a sus hermanas tan femeninas como eran le daba un poco de envidia que ellas pudieran ser libres de la responsabilidad que suponía su legado

Lavándose en su manantial privado intentaba por todos los medios no mirar su cuerpo, el reflejo que le devolvía el agua no era de su agrado totalmente. Comenzando a relajarse por fin, las puertas de su oasis se abrieron abruptamente dejando ver a una pelirroja bastante alterada, mojada y siendo seguida por dos guardias

Los dos hombres se petrificaron en su lugar, era su sentencia de muerte. Avergonzados hasta el último cabello salieron corriendo del lugar dando tropiezos

Akane seguía sumergida en el agua, sin embargo la pelirroja no había reparado en su presencia, la intrusa con las manos sobre su cadera rió burlonamente —Ja, sabía que no podrían conmigo

De pronto sintió una mano sujetar su el brazo para darle la vuelta. Tan pronto como giró, una daga amenazaba su cuello igual que unos ojos avellana amenazadores

—No te muevas— ordenó la princesa a la intrusa en su santuario privado —¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ranma tragó grueso Akane se veía molesta, letal. Daba miedo sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo, por instinto de supervivencia bajó los ojos sin mirar su rostro, ese fue un error grave

Sus retinas toparon con la yukata mal puesta de Akane que dejaba al descubierto una porción generosa de sus senos. Se sonrojó de inmediato queriendo huir lo más rápido posible del lugar, sin embargo a penas se movió un ápice la daga se contraía peligrosamente a su piel nuevamente

—Habla— exigió la joven con mucho enojo. Sin darse cuenta de la situación en la que ponía a la pelirroja

—Yo...— intentó hablar pero quedó mudo, estaba totalmente desorientado, una cocinera lo había mojado con agua fría transformándose en esa maldición aberrante y deshonrosa

—Tu...— le incitó a continuar la soberana —Anda, no te quedes callada—

—Yo soy... Ra...— Estuvo a punto de decir su nombre cuando la realidad lo golpeó. No podía revelar su identidad ante Akane, sería humillante para su hombría

—¿Ra...?

—Ranko majestad— la pelirroja se movió rápido arrodillandose ante la otra jovencita —Soy una nueva sirvienta, perdóneme por favor— pidió con el alma en un hilo. Podría perder toda su masculinidad en estos momentos, lo prefería a perder su vida

Akane bajó la daga mostrándose menos molesta —Nueva sirvienta ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?— preguntó acomodando su yukata —¿Cómo llegaste?

—Yo...— _piensa Ranma, di algo_ —Yo me perdí en el Palacio cuando nos dirigiamos a un lugar y los guardias me confundieron con un espía— inventó con el corazón latiendole muy rápido y sin mirar su rostro —Perdóneme por entrar así Majestad, no sabía que estuviese aquí

La de pelo azul suspiró sonoramente —Sasuke— llamó al guardia. El hombre apareció por la puerta —Llevala a donde las demás sirvientas, se perdió

—Entendido Majestad— Sasuke hizo una pequeña reverencia esperando que la pelirroja se levantara —Ven conmigo

Ranko no miró ni una vez el rostro de Akane, se despidió respetuosamente saliendo rápido de ahí. De pronto un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza cuando las puertas del santuario se cerraron —Disculpe— le habló a Sasuke mientras caminaban —Usted es guardia de la princesa ¿Cierto?

—Así es— respondió tajante el otro

—¿Por qué no la defendió?— le molestaba que lo hubiera dejado pasar sin más a ese lugar siendo quien debía resguardarlo

—Porque usted huía, no tenía intenciones de atacarle— contestó naturalmente —Si la hubiera intentado herir usted estaría muerta

Ranma meditó esas palabras. Entonces lo dejó pasar ¿Solo porque sí? No entendía al supuesto guardián de Akane, debía ser más precavido a cerca de ella, vaya hombre más descuidado

Llegaron a un salón repleto de mujeres con kimonos largos pero claramente más sencillos que los de la emperatriz y su familia. De tela barata —Creo que dejaste algo en los pasillos, Akari— Sasuke le informó a la encargada de las sirvientas

—Buda me perdone— Akari hizo una reverencia —¿Dónde estába?— cuestionó molesta jalando a la pelirroja del brazo —¿Por qué estás mojada? ¿Ah? Por Buda que me volveré loca. Mira esa ropa

—Nos vemos Akari, ya no pierdas a ninguna criada, casi le cortan la cabeza— expresó el samurái riéndose

—Gracias Sasuke, no pasará de nuevo— la histérica mujer empujó a Ranko dentro de un cubículo para asearse —Apurate, la audiencia con la princesa Nabiki no tarda en empezar y tú aquí perdiendo tiempo— sin ser cuidadosa la despojó de sus ropajes —Pero si esto es ropa de hombre ¿De dónde saliste?— Akari realmente estaba agradecida con las divinidades

El antiguo dueño de las sirvientas dijo que se le había perdido una de camino al Palacio. Se disculpó por su torpeza pero no podrían recuperar a la sirvienta perdida, con miedo en todo su ser Akari no sabía de quien se trataba aquella pelirroja pero sentaba de maravilla a su situación alarmante

Con rapidez le vertió agua fría al cuerpo tallando su persona —¡¿Qué hace?!— gritó Ranko cubriéndose del agua fría

—Estaría caliente si no te hubieras perdido en el castillo— la reprendió —Apurate a secar y ponte eso— ordenó señalando un kimono café madera como el de las demás sirvientas —Anda anda, que no tengo todo tú día— la obligó a ponerse los artilugios

Cuando salieron del baño las sirvientas restantes se alistaban la una a la otra —Vamos vamos, la princesa Nabiki debe estar por llegar al salón

Akane se dirigía a los aposentos de su madre. Con la campaña cerca debían afinar detalles, llegó a la puerta siendo anunciada por el guardia —Su Majestad Akane está aquí excelencia

—Déjala pasar— ordenó Naoko viendo a su retoño entrar por el lumbral —Akane, hija

La joven entró al sitio oliendo un suave incienso pero al mismo tiempo se sintió mareada por ello —Alteza, Buda la bendiga— oró agachado la cabeza a lo que su madre respondió

—Y que Bishamon nos acompañe— acarició su hombro con suavidad —Ven quiero discutir algunos asuntos contigo— ambas se sentaron en los cojines del tatami —Se acerca la campaña más importante de este mes, como sabes enfrentamos a los rebeldes del Norte su tono se volvió serio —Akane, quiero pedirte que traigas a dos de tus concubinos a esta batalla


	16. XV

**XV **

—Yo no acepto errores entre mi servidumbre, deben saberlo— Nabiki paseaba de un lado a otro en el salón donde sus nuevas sirvientas la escuchaban atentamente —Por esa razón es que cambio tan seguido de personal

Ranko agachaba la cabeza ¿Cómo es que había ido a parar en esa situación? No lo comprendía, de un momento a otro se hallaba encerrado con otras mujeres escuchando sermones sobre la servidumbre

—Así que todas ustedes deberán probar ser capaces de permanecer en el castillo, si no lo llegan a hacer entonces se van ¿Entendido?

—Si, Majestad— concluyeron todas al unísono

—Si no llegan a quedarse y las vuelvo a ver en el Palacio podría cortarles la cabeza— amenazó mirando a todas —Akari les va a dar indicaciones de cómo hacer su trabajo, muevanse

Todas las señoritas caminaban en fila hacia la salida con mucho temor en el rostro. Sin duda la que daba más miedo de las princesas era Nabiki

—¿No crees que eres muy dura con los criados?— Tatewaki entraba por la puerta de su habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro

—Debes tocar antes de entrar— le sugirió la castaña haciendo una señal para que las odaliscas se marcharan —Pero qué te digo, si nunca escuchas

—Siempre te escucho— sentenció el joven haciendo una reverencia —¿Puedo sentarme?

—Adelante— Nabiki abrió los brazos para mostrarle cuan bienvenido era —Has estado trabajando mucho, casi no tienes tiempo para mi— recriminó ella acariciando su pelo

—Es por la campaña, tu madre quiere que ganemos la pelea que se avecina. Así que debo entrenar todos los días, con el aviso de enlistamiento nuestro ejercito han crecido considerablemente— puso su dedo en la barbilla femenina —Hay demasiados novatos. Quizá ellos no deban ir al campo de batalla

—Entiendo— la mujer se recostó en su pecho —¿Cómo ves a Akane? Madre la llevará a su primera campaña

—¿Te preocupa?— inquirió Tatewaki entrelazando sus brazos —Estará bien, siempre ha sido una buena peleadora

—Más que eso, me preocupan otras cosas, si Akane no asume su responsabilidad de pelear por el trono ya que no puede...— Miró el techo con desagrado —Kasumi o yo tendremos que hacerlo— fingió hastío por todo el asunto de la corona

Pero Tatewaki bien sabía que le preocupaba su hermana, a su manera poco afectiva pero lo hacía —Estará bien, creeme— le trató de infundir confianza —Es momento de que me vaya, pronto comenzaré el segundo entrenamiento de la tarde— se despidió besando los labios femeninos de la chica —Espera por mi esta noche, los astros brillarán más que nunca

Nabiki le devolvió el gesto levantándose del tatami —Claro, estaré aguardando por tí— Tatewaki salió de sus aposentos mientras un invitado sorpresa llegaba

—Su alteza Nabiki— Genma irrumpió agachando la cabeza —Buda la proteja

—¿Ocurre algo?— cuestionó la joven sin ningún apuro

—Quería pedirle por favor, si podría prestarnos a dos de sus nuevas criadas, necesitamos ayuda en el cuartel para que terminen las vestimentas de combate—

—Hmm, si— accedió rápidamente —Solo necesito pocas, como mucho cinco. Puedes llevarte a las que sobren— le indicó relajada —Akari

—Dígame su Majestad— la sirvienta que anteriormente llevó momentos antes a Ranko con la princesa aparecía desde la entrada —¿En qué puedo servirla?

—Trae a las nuevas sirvientas. El general necesita un par— indicó comiendo frutas de una charola plateada

Akari fue para llamar a todas las nuevas rápidamente. Sin embargo Ranko no se veía por ningún lado —¡Hey, chica de pelo extraño!— la llamó pero no aparecía

—Si buscas a la chica de pelo rojo fue a dejar agua en los cuarteles— informó otra odalisca que tendía ropa. Akari a paso presuroso se encaminó a los cuarteles rogando que la hayase ahí

Cuando abrió la puerta del establecimiento sus ojos se mantuvieron abiertos de par en par fijamente observando como Ranko era capaz de lidiar con tres hombres en un combate, Akari sintió algo extraño y por obvias razones supuso que Ranko no era simplemente una sirvienta, ella era una guerrera

—Te dije que no la perdieras de nuevo— Sasuke aparecía tras Akari con un saco de telas para los trajes de pelea —Es buena. Dudo que sea simplemente una sirvienta

—¿Tambien lo crees?

El samurái asintió —¡HEY, NIÑA CON CABELLO DE FUEGO!— le gritó haciendo que volteara —Te vinieron a buscar

Ranko detuvo los ataques al igual que los tres corpulentos hombres que peleaban con ella —Si— Por un momento sintió que estaba perdido, había pasado mucho tiempo en los cuarteles y seguro la princesa Nabiki lo iba a reorender. Había ido a dejar agua solamente y terminó teniendo un combate amistoso con los soldados

Akari con los brazos cruzados la miraba ceñuda anticipando que comenzara a caminar —Muévete que no tengo todo el día— ambas salieron de ahí sin decir una sola palabra hasta llegar a los aposentos de la princesa mediana Tendo

—Están aquí Majestad, las ocho nuevas odaliscas— las mencionadas entraron agachando la cabeza. Genma palideció al ver a Ranma entre las sirvientas ¿Por qué estaba él ahí?

—Bien general, escoja las que crea más aptas para la tarea— concedió la soberana —Puede preguntar sus habilidades

—Eh, si— ninguna había subido la cabeza, cuando Ranma oyó la voz de su padre supo que le podía arruinar su treta de alguna manera —Ella y ella— señaló rápidamente sin pensarlo mucho

—Bien, puede llevarse a otra si gusta, para que terminen más rápido. La campaña es en una semana como mucho

—Gracias Majestad, eh... Ella— Y con velocidad comenzó a caminar fuera

—Ustedes siganle, deben ayudar— Nabiki miró de soslayo a todas el ambiente había cambiado justo cuando Genma vió a la chica rara con pelo rojo. Él debía conocerla por lo menos para portarse tan raro después de verla

Ya fuera de los aposentos de la princesa Genma ordenó a las criadas ir a los cuarteles mientras se quedaba con Ranma cerca del bosque de entrenamiento —¡¿Por qué estás así vestido?!— le propinó un golpe en la cabeza que tuvo efectos visibles al instante

—¿Qué te pasa viejo tonto?— y de igual manera la pelirroja devolvía el golpe imprimiendo más fuerza —Estás loco

—Quiero saber ¿Por qué está mi hijo vestido de criada?— clamó alterado el hombre mayor

—Baja la voz, por una vez no arruines lo que he hecho. He salvado mi vida de puro milagro y vas tú a ponerme los pelos de punta— recriminó el muchacho —Y antes de que me quieras reclamar esto es tu culpa por el entrenamiento ese que me diste

—¿Cómo va a ser mi culpa que mi hijo se transforme en mujer y termine de criada? Eres un insensato— pero un tronco azotó su cabeza sin piedad

—Ya fue suficiente, deja de repetirlo que alguien va a oirte— Ranma suspiró —Una cocinera me baño con agua fría accidentalmente pero no me vio transformarme, pero con los guardias no corrí la misma suerte, pesaron que era un espía y estuvieron a punto de cortarme la cabeza— le contó abatido

—¡RANMA SAOTOME!— El grito de su nombre lo crispó como gato asustado —¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!— comenzó a buscar donde esconderse si lo llegaban a ver así era el fin


	17. XVI

**XVI **

—¡RANMA SAOTOME!— El grito de su nombre lo crispó como gato asustado —¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!— comenzó a buscar donde esconderse, si lo llegaban a ver así era el fin —Oh, general Saotome— un guardia de la entrada se acercó al mencionado mientras Ranko solo pudo agachar la cabeza —¿Ha visto al joven Ranma Saotome por aquí? Su Majestad Akane lo busca

El aludido estaba a punto de alzar la cabeza y preguntar por qué, pero su padre le dió un codazo para mantenerse quieto —No lo he visto, desde que salió del entrenamiento— se rascó la nuca —Ah, ya sé. Posiblemente se encuentre en los establos— le dijo fingiendo demencia

—Gracias general, disculpe las molestias— el guardia se retiró haciendo una reverencia pero sin perder detalle de la pelirroja que acompañaba al general

Padre e hijo se quedaron en el mismo lugar contemplando como el otro se marchaba —¿Tu no piensas ir a los establos o qué?— Genma sacó un frasco de agua caliente y se lo echó encima —Olvidé que tenías ese kimono— Analizó al verlo como un chico, de pronto sintió un golpe en la cabeza que tuvo repercusiones inmediatas —¡Deja de golpearme niño! Concéntrate y vete a mi habitación, saca ropa limpia de ahí y cambiate ese ridículo kimono

Con esa órden el chico solo sintió más furia contra su progenitor —¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a irme sin que me vean?! Si no te has dado cuenta está lleno de guardias

—Por el bosque hay un laberinto que al final guía hasta las habitaciones de los soldados. Yo lo he usado muchas veces cuando me transformo en panda— contó con cierto orgullo el mayor —Si yo con una forma tan grande puede lograrlo, para tí no será ningún problema— al mismo tiempo le entregó un pergamino —Este es un mapa, no quiero que te pierdas en el laberinto, suerte— dicho esto, Genma emprendió la retirada con un semblante relajado

Ranma se escondió trás un árbol comenzando a leer el dichoso mapa. Debía aceptar que por lo menos en algo era bueno su padre, eso de hacer estrategias se le daba bien, aunque no siempre

—A ver...— con pasos sigilosos y su corazón latiendo bastante rápido se encaminó según indicaba el mapa

—Lo lamento Majestad, Ranma Saotome al parecer no se encuentra en los alrededores— informó Sasuke regresado de buscarlo —Espero que el joven Keshi tenga más éxito que nosotros

—Que raro— meditó la joven —Gracias Sasuke. Madre iré a buscarlo si me lo permite

—No Akane, esperemos a Keshi, seguro el nos trae buenas noticias— sugirió calida la emperatriz pero en su pecho se alojaba un sentimiento de desconfianza por aquel muchacho, qué manera para desaparecer de pronto

La puerta sonó con tres golpes anunciando la llegada de un invitado —Alteza, los concubinos de la princesa Akane están aquí— Ryoga y Ken entraron por la puerta inclinándose

—Majestad, alteza, que Buda las proteja—

—Bienvenidos, Sasuke, acércate con ellos— Habló Naoko examinando a ambos con bastante cuidado —Debes informarles sobre la misión que deberán desempeñar para el Imperio— antes de que pudiera continuar se vió interrumpida por Keshi, el guardia que fue en busca de Ranma

—Disculpe— llamó a los samurái que custodiaban la puerta —Traigo a Ranma Saotome, su majestad lo ha llamado— sin pensarlo abrieron las puertas dejándolos pasar

—Su Majestad los ha llamado para desempeñar una importante tarea, de no sentirse capaces de realizarla pueden tomar sus cosas y salir del Palacio en este momento— Sasuke paró en seco cuando el joven de la trenza entró con sigilo, iba a reprenderlo pero la emperatriz le ordenó continuar —Ustedes han sido elegidos por la princesa para ir en contra de los rebeldes del Norte. Todos ustedes han recibido entrenamiento militar suficiente como para desempeñar esta honorable tarea

Naoko se levantó del tatami empuñando su katana —Serán partícipes de la campaña que se avecina, mañana antes de que el astro rey nos otorgue los primeros rayos del día nosotros partiremos al campamento del norte— su habitual mirada pacífica y tranquila tomó un rumbo distinto, determinación furiosa destellaban sus ojos café almendra —Si no pueden hacerlo entonces pueden marcharse por siempre del castillo— ofreció clavando su vista en el joven Saotome —Un paso al frente, quien esté dispuesto a dar su vida por el imperio

Los tres jóvenes sin dudarlo dieron un paso hacia delante —Honor y gloria a la reina— recitaron solemnes poniendo su puño derecho sobre su corazón

—Sasuke, haz que preparen sus pertenencias y armaduras para mañana— pidió orgullosa —Es todo, pueden retirarse

Akane satisfecha con sus concubinos sonrió levemente. Una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de ellos, era una sonrisa bella y fresca a pesar de saber que pronto estaría en una batalla real se veía confiada

Era el trabajo de ellos tres mantener esa sonrisa donde estaba, esa sonrisa sincera. —Sasuke, llevalos para que se prueben las armaduras y elijan un caballo— ordenó la chica

—Enseguida majestad— saliendo de ahí, Naoko y Akane quedaban en soledad una vez más

—Hija, espero que volvamos con bien a casa, el destino de Nerima depende de nosotras


	18. XVII

**XVII**

Sangre y dolor, era lo que las retinas de Ranma miraban no importaba la dirección a la que se dirigiera su visita

La guerra era un lugar caótico parecido al infierno, había tenido combates ardientes que quemaban desde el interior por el cansancio pero ninguno se comparaba con la real y cruda guerra. Iba trás Akane en un caballo —¡Soldados! ¡Presten atención!— Sasuke dirigía la campaña junto la princesa —A partir de aquí estamos en terreno enemigo, no bajen la guardia, su Majestad y yo iremos al frente— informó alertando al azabache

—Pero señor...— Ryoga estaba por protestar cuando fue acallado

—No es momento para peros, soldado Ryoga. Si le preocupa el bienestar de su Majestad entonces vele por ella y no baje la guardia— Sasuke podía parecer despreocupado en el Palacio, su semblante siempre relajado y con una sonrisa ligera daban a entender que no era muy apegado a las obligaciones que le correspondían

Pero en el campo de batalla, en la guerra real todo cambiaba, sus ojos se volvían voraces, hábiles para detectar peligros a kilómetros de manera muy precisa y hasta terrorífica no se separaba de Akane más de lo necesario, era hábil más que su propio padre a quien no admiraba mucho de por sí

Atento de incluso su respirar, el crujir de las ramas y las pisotadas de los caballos resultaban distintas. La vereda que conducía a la aldea más cercana estaba obstruida, un insignificante obstáculo se interponía en su camino. Cuando todos los soldados lograron sobrepasar y llegar a la población próxima sus ojos se toparon con la desgracia, el infierno mismo

Cadáveres y destrucción se alzaban ante ellos, las chozas quemadas y los cuerpos degollados eran una escena grotesca para observar por mucho tiempo. Los soldados agacharon la cabeza con solemnidad orando por las almas que habían partido al más allá, lamentando tristemente no haber salvado sus vidas

—Akane— Naoko llegaba por el flanco poniente a la aldea arrasada, con una niña entre sus brazos —Uno de tus hombres ha de llevar a esta sobreviviente al campamento más cercano— el semblante de la mujer se veía desmejorado. Todos creían erróneamente que se trataba del impacto que causó la desgarradora realidad agolpada en sus ojos como cientos de flechas pero distintas eran las cosas

Ranma fue el encargado de llevarse a esa pequeña, Akane no quería exponerlo a una sangrienta batalla, sus hermosos ojos azules debían mantener su pureza el tiempo que más pudiera, no quería mancharlos de sangre. Todavía

El muchacho quiso protestar, si había alguien que iba a cuidar de Akane ese era él. No permitiría que algo llegara a pasarle a su princesa en esta sangrienta guerra que olía a muerte fuera por donde fuera, sin embargo Naoko pasó de ser la maternal madre del Palacio a una calculadora mandataria. Todos cambiaban su actitud por otra y él mismo se sorprendía de no ser conciente de ahora estar entre los enemigos que los acechaban

—Saotome, si tienes algo que protestar puedes tirar tu estandarte y marcharte— le indicó Sasuke con la mirada dura, fiera —O puedes acatar la orden de su Majestad

A regañadientes Ranma tomó a la pequeña temerosa, la cargó consigo para luego marcharse a todo galope, mirando de reojo a su añorada guerrera -Bishamonten la acompañe- susurró antes de acelerar la huida

Las tropas de Nerima siguieron avanzando sigilosos, no obstante su silenciosa entrada al bosque se vió interrumpida por una emboscada. Decenas de hombres los rodearon en cuestión de segundos con claras intenciones de matarlos —¡Soldados! ¡Honor y gloria a la reina!— Sin esperar un segundo más, la batalla comenzó de manera brutal

El choque de las espadas y gritos de guerra hacían que el combate fuera estruendoso. Naoko diestra con la espada peleaba cual danzar interminable, la afilada hoja de su katana se deslizaba por la piel enemiga sin dejar un daño mortal, solo el necesario para doblegar

Akane le seguía el paso siendo su refuerzo, los soldados acalorados golpeaban de forma contundente tirando a sus enemigos sin embargo no podía existir un ejército invicto. Los rebeldes también derribaron a una considerable cantidad de contendientes. El color de la sangre manchaba las rocas así como los verdes pastizales

_Naoko... Realmente un día tendrás que saber lo que significa morir _

Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear, su visita nublada no permitía ver nada más allá de sus narices mientras la katana caía de sus manos. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar de manera irregular, el dolor la invadió desde dentro haciéndole caer de bruces sin remedio

En la conmoción quedó su mente sintiendo como su enemigo la atravesaba sin dudar un segundo. Miró a su hija fiera en batalla sonriendo de orgullo —A...kane— y se desplomó en peso muerto

La joven princesa corrió en su auxilio al notar la desgracia pero era tarde. Naoko estaba desangrándose en el suelo a mitad de una guerra. Afligida la chica hizo lo que el Código de Meiyo dictaba, oró por el alma de su madre y manchó sus propios dedos con la sangre de Naoko recitando el último verso del poema triste —_Y la gloria te seguiré otorgando— _

Sus ojos avellana se volvieron oscuros arremetiendo contra todos sus enemigos sin piedad —_Honor y gloria a la reina_


	19. XVIII

**XVIII **

Con la espada de su madre, Akane derribaba a todo enemigo que se interponía en su camino. Totalmente poseída por la furia sus ojos avellana se volvieron tan oscuros como la madera del ébano. Cegada hasta el alma, sus orbes acuosos fijaron su objetivo a lo lejos

Con velocidad corrió sin detenerse. Habilidosa saltó sobre los rebeldes hasta llegar con el general de la tropa contraria —¡Tú!— erguida atravesó la piel del comandante sin piedad —¡Me has arrebatado lo que más amaba! ¡Voy a dejarte vacío!

Ranma miraba la puesta de sol desde su puesto de vigilancia. No sabía cómo, no sabía en qué momento pero la culpa que albergaba su ser pesaba igual que mil toneladas —Su Majestad...— tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta cuando llegó Ryoga

—Es increíble, toda la fuerza que lleva en sí, la princesa— dijo el joven de la bandana, perturbado hasta los huesos -Nunca creí que sería así

—Era la emperatriz de quien hablamos, es su madre. No es cualquier persona a la que perdió

El silencio reflexivo se instaló entre ellos, por fin el sol se ocultó totalmente dejando sólo la luz de las fogatas como iluminación —Ryoga, no quiero que algo así vuelva a pasar, así que no volveré a separarme de ella— con determinación bajo de la torre en dirección del campamento

Sin miramientos prorrumpió en la tienda de Akane encontrándose con una joven colocando vendas en su costado izquierdo. Preocupado corrió en su ayuda —¡Akane!— se exaltó agachandose a su altura olvidando los honoríficos

—No me toques Ranma— ordenó la joven con voz vacía, sin detener su tarea en su costado —Deberías estar vigilando ¿No es así?

—Yo... Majestad yo...— El muchacho se sintió descubierto y literalmente reprendido

—Dime al menos que dejaste a alguien en tu puesto— increpó molesta

—Si, Ryoga se quedó en la torre— Ranma estaba consternado, la persona que tenía enfrente era alguien distinto a la Akane que conocía apenas hace unas horas

—Entonces vuelve con él, estamos en peligro mientras sigamos en territorio enemigo y prepárate para volver mañana antes de que salga el sol— ordenó seria —Vete

Algo dolido, el muchacho salió de la tienda para ir de nuevo con Ryoga. Un poco molesto por las palabras de la princesa, intentó ponerse en su lugar por un momento. Absorto en sus pensamientos Ranma subió sin chistar una palabra y fijó su mirada al profundo negro del bosque

—¿Cómo te fue?— preguntó su compañero intentando saber el estado de la princesa

Ella está muy lastimada— afirmó. —_La oí romper en llanto cuando salí de la tienda— _Aquello último lo dijo solo en su mente

Al día siguiente todos los soldados regresaban al palacio dejando reservas de guardias en las aldeas recuperadas, con un ejército de aldeanos que tenían mucho valor el territorio de nuevo conquistado volvía a ser más seguro

Al entrar en los dominios del palacio con un estandarte negro los pobladores comenzaron a murmurar en voz baja "¿Quién ha sido?" "¿Un estandarte negro?" "Que tragedia"

Akane intentaba permanecer inmutable, su semblante serio sin llegar a ser tosco tranquilizaba de alguna manera los rumores del pueblo, pero de nuevo los murmullos se dispararon al notar la ausencia de su Majestad Naoko

Las voces se oían cada vez más fuerte y la pregunta común entre todos era "¿Dónde está la emperatriz Naoko?"

Aumentando la velocidad del galope el ejército de Nerima por fina cruzaba la puerta principal del Palacio y por una puerta alterna que guiaba al bosque entraba el cuerpo embalsamado de Naoko

Al bajar del caballo Akane enfrentó la triste mirada de su familia ¿Cómo decirles que por su culpa ahora su madre estaba muerta? Ni siquiera ella misma lo creía —Padre...— musitó agachandose sobre una de sus rodillas —He fallado— tomó la espada peligrosamente afilada y la empuñó hacia su cabeza

Alarmados todos detuvieron sus movimientos en seco al ver como de tajo cortaba su cabellera negra azulada y la dejaba caer al suelo. Igual que sus lágrimas —Perdoname papá— sollozó cortadamente rompiendo el corazón de todos los presentes

En los dicinueve años que la princesa más pequeña del palacio había tenido vida jamás se la había visto tan abatida, destrozada. Era un cuadro que estrujaba el corazón de los sensibles e insensibles por igual

Soun se agachó a la altura de su pequeña para reconfortarla, su paternal voz la llamó suavemente intentando no llorar por todos los medios —Akane— su voz sonaba ahogada —No es tu culpa mi niña— concedió abrazando a la pobre joven —Así es nuestro destino— una ráfaga intensa de viento meció los cerezos llevándose sus pétalos lejos

El sepelio de la emperatriz se organizó para la misma tarde de ese día. La noticia corrió entre la gente como fuego sobre la pólvora, cientos de fieles lamentaban la partida de Naoko Tendo mientras que su memoria sería recordada como una guerrera que peleó por su pueblo hasta la muerte

Un símbolo de valentía y amor incondicional que debía ser respetado por todos

_Con tu sangre macho mis manos_

_Para tener el mismo valor que tu has poseído_

_Y después de haber partido seguiré con tu camino, guía mi destino desde el más allá_

_Aunque no pueda verte, mi promesa es seguirte incluso a la muerte_

_Por tu alma estaré orando y la gloria te seguiré otorgando_


	20. XIX

**XIX **

_—Escucha, Akane. Cuando seas gobernante deberás pelear por nuestro honor, si eres débil no podrás gobernar adecuadamente. Sé fuerte hija_

—¡Pero es inaudito! No podemos permanecer sin reina hasta que termine el verano ¡Debemos proclamar a la princesa Akane como representante máximo de nuestro régimen!

—Eso no tiene nada honorable, una reina sin haber peleado. Semejante estupidez se te ha ocurrido— la mesa de discusión estaba repleta de pergaminos con códigos sobre las leyes de Poliandria

La muerte de Naoko había desatado la guerra entre los miembros del Consejo —Señores, les recuerdo que de acuerdo al Código, Soun Tendo debe gobernar hasta que consigamos a las doncellas que van a pelear por el trono

—Un hombre gobernando. No pasa desde que la gran catástrofe ocurrió hace años ¿Acaso un hombre puede gobernar justamente?— las antiguas emperatrices discutían fervientemente sobre el futuro de Nerima

—Según la ley y lo establecido en el sagrado libro, así debe ser— sentenció la más antigua ex gobernadora —Llamen a la mesa a Soun Tendo, debe responder

—¡Sueltenme les digo!— la voz femenina desesperada y molesta se escuchaba desde fuera rompiendo el ambiente de debate. Las puertas sonaron en un golpe hueco haciendo a las ancianas salir del recinto a toda prisa

Frente a ellas Ranko luchaba por safarse del agarre que ambos guardias tenían en sus muñecas —¡Dejenme en paz!— amenazó irritada la joven de cabellera roja —No saben con quien se están metiendo

—¿Y con quién nos estámos metiendo?— inquirió Cologne la más antigua exgobernadora mirándola fijamente. La mujer mayor conocía a la susodicha "chica de pelo de fuego" Era como un fantasma que aparecía de pronto y después ya no estaba —No te quedes callada, habla—

—Señora...— Genma llegaba a toda prisa al enterarse del alboroto que casaba su hijo —Señora Cologne

La anciana veía con sospecha al hombre agitado —Genma, que bueno que aparece general... Ésta jovencita ha causado muchos problemas ya. Decapitela— ordenó seria y gélida

Una nueva mañana comenzaba en la ciudadela Nerima. Los árboles perdiendo las hojas lentamente debido al otoño, adornaban los campos del palacio que se preparaba para recibir a las postulantes para emperatriz de Poliandria

Las puertas principales del pueblo estaban cerradas, no querían accidentes o ataques sorpresa durante una ceremonia tan importante

Los aldeanos formaban los bullicios en cualquier calle, todos con insignias diferentes y estandartes como símbolo de apoyo a sus candidatas preferidas, después de dos meses las doncellas estaban listas para asumir su cargo

Diez hermosas mujeres se enfrentaban para disputar el trono de Poliandria, sin embargo antes de los combates físicos existían rituales importantes para el Imperio. A condición de su derecho debían pasar un año entrenando no solamente su capacidad de pelea (aunque de ello dependiera su victoria)

En una caseta de máxima vigilancia se hallaban todas con velos cubriendo su rostro —Señoritas— Sarutoru entraba con dos odaliscas a los costados —Es hora de empezar

Por fuera el alboroto de la muchedumbre era un estruendo atronador, gritos ofensivos se alzaban en contra de algunas postulantes en contra de su aprobada participación en el torneo

Los tambores hicieron callar a gran parte del escándalo y al sonar del gong ningún hombre o mujer se atrevió a chistar una sola palabra —¡HONOR Y GLORIA A LA FUTURA REINA!— el grito masculino y agravado de Sasuke hizo que la multitud diera un aplauso colectivo y respondiera tan fuerte como él

—¡Y a todos sus descendientes!—

Akane miraba directo al horizonte. Vacía de sentimientos felices, saber que era su culpa la situación actual y la que daría problemas seguramente por un año no le causaba ninguna dicha o gracia

Por varias noches había tenido pesadillas repitiendo el suceso catastrófico que alejó a Naoko del mundo terrenal, quería partir también al más allá igual que su madre

Pero con cada sentimiento de derrota sentía que manchaba la memoria de su honorable madre, debía dar lo mejor de si aunque no fuera en su beneficio. Debía honrar la valentía de la antigua emperatriz y conseguir que Nerima siguiera siendo pacífica. A pesar de los conflictos bélicos, creía que podía dominarlos tan bien como su madre

Los tambores temblaban rítmicos anunciando el inicio de los nombramientos, una a una las doncellas se formaron en fila saliendo al público, recibidas por las ovaciones y abucheos ignoraron tan bien como pudieron el alboroto colectivo

—¡Hoy, es un día brillante para Nerima!— la voz de la penúltima emperatriz abordó los oídos de todos —¡Hoy se inicia un período más de selección! ¡Una nueva mujer continuará el legado de su familia desde el trono de Poliandria! ¡Ahora las doncellas desfilarán ante ustedes!

El silencio reinó durante varios minutos mientras en la caseta Sarutoru desenrrollaba un pergamino leyendo claro y fuerte —Doncella... Ukyo Kuonji— por fin el primer nombre era revelado de manera oficial

La aludida se descubrió el rostro, sus facciones serenas la hacían ver confiada y decidida. Tenía un físico bien trabajado, requisito fundamental para gobernar, los músculos de sus brazos eran más marcados que los de cualquier otra zona de su cuerpo mientras su cabellera café madera revoloteaba con la brisa

—Doncella... Natsume— Una chica alta se presentaba ante la gente sin mucho interés, veía simplemente de lejos toda la situación bulliciosa. Una coleta apretada mantenía su rostro descubierto a excepción de su flequillo, vestía las ropas tradicionales de las primeras guerreras

—Doncella... Akari Unryu— Akari se descubrió el rostro delicadamente, un poco más baja que sus contrincantes la joven tenía un lazo estrecho con la familia de mercaderes Hibiki. Había estado enamorada de Ryoga desde su infancia y saber que podría ser su esposo la alentó para postularse al trono

—Doncella... Kiema— La chica tenía ropajes con bordados de llamas sobre el mismo, se veía apasionada y severa, una mirada de mandataria esculpida para gobernar, para ser obedecida. Se alineó con las demás postulantes

—Doncella... Kodachi Kuno— la gente inmediatamente reconoció ese nombre. Era la hija de la familia Kuno, la familia más rica y poderosa fuera del Palacio, se describió la cara con galantería y miró soberbia por sobre todos

—Doncella... Mariko Konjo— la recién nombrada tenía una actitud muy animada, saludaba sin pena agitando la mano hacia todo el público que miraba los nombramientos. Se retiró el velo de la cabeza y lo dejó caer al suelo sin importar nada

—Doncella... Shampoo— una exuberante mujer de pelo morado subía el velillo de su rostro con prepotencia yéndose a formar con el resto, era la más alta de todas, aquello la hacia notar. Además poseía un par de ojos felinos que analizaban todo frente a ellos

—Doncella... Azusa Shiratori— el pelo esponjoso y rizado de Azusa no dejó que el velo cubriera todo su rostro dejando al descubierto su sonrisa burlona. Llena de confianza se presentó con una reverencia ligeramente pronunciada, sintiendo la pasión de los lejanos duelos en su mente

—Doncella... Akane Tendo— los gritos emocionados respondían la cuestión de quién era la favorita al trono. La princesa salió sin emociones intentando mirarse serena pero estaba ya en el límite. Su adolorida cabeza zumbaba con el estruendoso grito de la muchedumbre apoyandola y a pesar de toda esa gente animando su participación se sentía sola, tan sola

—Doncella... Ranko— las miradas curiosas se dirigieron nuevamente a la cortina observando una cabellera roja tejida en una trenza


	21. XX

**XX**

Después del nombramiento se celebraba un carnaval, todos los habitantes servían platillos exquisitos a las nuevas postulantes. El ser elegidas era de mucha honra para la familia de las jóvenes quienes adquirían un estatus casi tan importantes como las princesas

Ranma al ver los deliciosos banquetes en la mesa no pudo resistir su hambre. Haber pasado algunos meses con las raciones limitadas de alimentos le provocaba mucho apetito, todavía no se acostumbraba. Se sirvió de todo lo que su cuenco pudo albergar y como si no existieran las miradas molestas o el mañana se dispuso a comer indiscretamente —¡Esto está delicioso!— cada bocado desaparecía de su boca con rapidez y daba paso a uno nuevo cada vez más grande —¡Qué sabroso!

Akane se encontraba frente a él observando atónita el apetito insaciable de la pelirroja, a diferencia de su adversaria no tenía muchas ganas de comer limitándose a ingerir frutos sólamente. El resto de doncellas miraba también en su dirección con una expresión de desapruebo rotundo

Al atardecer todas fueron trasladadas al Palacio dónde se les pondría una marca en la muñeca. Símbolo de su participación en el torneo

En cada una fue inscrito el símbolo de Meiyo en la cara interna de su muñeca, después se repartieron prendas y obsequios por parte de los pobladores que esperaban buenos tiempos venideros en la nación. Todos los presentes significaban apoyo a las favoritas y sorpresivamente Ranma recibió una cantidad considerable para haber salvado su pellejo de puro milagro.

—_Genma, que bueno que aparece general... Ésta jovencita ha causado muchos problemas ya. Decapitela- ordenó seria y gélida_

_Los latidos del chico se detuvieron por un momento, maldijo con todo lo que pudo a su padre. Solo él había sido la causa de su desgracia, a él le debía tantos problemas y deshonra, por él había adquirido un inhumana maldición —¿Cómo que decapitarme? ¡No he hecho nada para merecer ésto!_

_—¡General! ¿Va a obedecer o no?— la anciana perdía de a poco la paciencia._

_Necesitaba resolver todo el asunto del trono de una vez_

_—Lo siento señora— se inclinó con solemnidad el regordete hombre —No puedo... Hacerle daño a ésta persona— Genma tenía el corazón latiendo dolorosamente, sabía que su hijo tarde o temprano iba a provocar problemas de una forma u otra, pero no esperaba que alguien lo quisiera muerto por sus impertinencias_

_—¿Por qué? Es solo una odalisca— inquirió viendo soberbia a la joven_

_—¡¿Y eso a usted en qué le afecta?!— gritó ya exasperado —¿Ah?— seguía forcejeando con los guardias_

_—Señora, hay algo que debo confesarle— Miró a la pelirroja por última vez antes de condenar el futuro de ambos —Ella no es solo una odalisca, ella es la hija de Rio Fukui, es la primera heredera de la costa oeste del reino—_

_A Cologne le cayó la noticia como un montículo de piedra en la espalda ¿Fukui? La familia que era como la mano derecha de la realeza estaba ahí. Siendo aprisionada como cualquier vil ladrón —Sueltenla— ordenó nerviosa pero ocultando toda su confusión —Si es así general. Tiene que probarlo_

_A la mañana siguiente muy temprano Rio Fukui era recibida en el Palacio, de una manera muy discreta. Solo los involucrados con la corona sabían de su visita inesperada, Ranma esperaba encerrado en una habitación con los nervios hechos añicos ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas? Solamente se había enamorado de Akane ¿Cuál era su pecado para recibir tanta ira de los dioses?_

_Justo cuando pensó ser el pilar de la princesa para superar la adversidad y entrenar con ella para que juntos pudieran llegar a ser un matrimonio, llegaba la mala suerte de una. Al menos tenía la cabeza aún en su lugar_

_—¡Ranma Saotome!— el grito de su nombre lo alteró de sobremanera. Sintió que su secreto fue revelado y temió por su honra, por Akane y por su vida. Pegó su oído a la madera de la puerta intentando oir el cuchicheo de los guardias —Ese muchacho ¡Nunca aparece cuando lo necesitas!— era la voz de Sasuke con mucho enojo_

_—Señor Sasuke—__—General Saotome, que bueno que lo veo ¿Sabe usted dónde está su hijo? Su Alteza Akane solicita verlo— perfecto justo en la situación más negra de todas Akane lo mandó llamar. Pero por alguna razón no pudo molestarle su situación actual ya que si bien era difícil salir en una pieza le hacía esperanza que la princesa lo necesitara_

_—Justo por eso vengo, mi hijo fue a entrenar conmigo. Está ahora en el bosque solo que el muchacho se ha desviado del perímetro permitido_

_—Que... Despistado es su hijo— El chico sintió más rabia que antes ¿Cómo era posible que su padre lo difamara tan estúpidamente? Suficiente tenía con estar esposado y convertido en mujer cuando su damisela lo necesitaba_

_—Tendré que ir a buscarlo__—Si quiere yo le ayudo, simplemente quería que lo supiera para que fuera más rápido encontrarlo— comentó Genma —Vamos, me adelanto al campo de entrenamiento y usted avise a la princesa que tardará un poco en llegar_

_Sasuke resopló con cansancio y se fué de ahí__—Deberías agradecerme chico— una pequeña llave pasó por la rendija de la puerta —Es la llave de la ventana y las esposas. Apresurate_

_—Como si esto no fuera tu culpa— reprendió el muchacho casi rompiendo la cerradura de ambas cosas —¿Tienes agua caliente?_

_—Ve primero a mi habitación muchacho y cambiate el ridículo kimono, regresa aquí antes del medio día. Rio Fukui vendrá a verte, Ranko Fukui_

_Corrió con todo lo que sus piernas podían permitirle, sintiendo la adrenalina explotar en sus venas y el pánico recorrer todo su cuerpo ya cambiado y convertido en el muchacho azabache_

_Llegó a un claro del bosque fingiendo estar entrenando. Dando piruetas y golpes al aire, la anterior carrera le había robado aliento provocando sudor en su frente que de manera divina le venía bien a la situación_

_—¡Ranma Saotome!— el grito de Sasuke lo crispó y detuvo su danza —Por fin te encuentro_

_—¿Ocurre algo malo?— preguntó ocultando su temor_

_—La princesa Akane te solicita— el hombre dió la media vuelta —No te desaparezcas así ¿Entendido? O serás un sospechoso_

_Al regresar, Ranma no podía creer lo que veía, la princesa se encontraba en un estado etílico impresionante, con la botella de sake en mano y su espada en la otra veía fija el paisaje que ofrecía su ventanal tambaleándose. Luchando por no caerse del banquillo_

_—Majestad— el muchacho habló levemente, tanteando terreno —¿Me buscaba?_

_—Ranma— la ahogada y temblorosa voz de ella delataba que su embriaguez era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba —¿Esto... Está mal?— giró ciento ochenta grados para verle de cara pero al momento de hacerlo perdió el equilibrio tirando la botella en un intento fallido por sostenerse de algo_

_Como felino, los movimientos del muchacho fueron reflejos autómatas. Como si la situación ya la conociera —¡Princesa!— la sostuvo a tiempo encontrándose con la mirada más vacía que pudo haber visto en su corta vida. Igual que en la selección del harem sus orbes se mantenían estáticos a analizandose el uno al otro sin embargo ahora no poseían brillo ni vitalidad_

_—Ranma...— habló —Dame un beso_


	22. XXI

**XXI**

_—Ranma... Dame un beso— el pedido de la joven Tendo descoló totalmente al aludido, el color de sus mejillas se fue intensificando conforme los segundos pasaban. Sintió un contacto suave en su cara, tan leve que apenas pudo percibirlo y para cuando salió de su asombro los labios de Akane se habían alejado de su maxilar —Cuando pelee por el trono, aún si no gano, promete que seguirás conmigo— finalizó cayendo dormida_

_—Princesa— la vió dormir tranquila, esperando que pudiera descansar plácidamente, no era tonto, las ojeras de la chica la delataban siempre en sus desvelos _

_—Muy romántica la demostración— Genma aparecía por la ventana —Pero en poco tiempo tienes una audiencia Ranko, apurate_

_Ranma salió de la habitación informando a Sasuke que la princesa estaba durmiendo y por favor nadie interrumpiera su merecido descanso —Seguiré entrenando por si me necesitas sabes donde estaré— y se marchó. Regresó a la habitación de su padre echándose agua fría y poniéndose el kimono nuevamente —No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo_

_Era la hora de la verdad, con muchos nervios y apenas en tiempo la pelirroja se puso nuevamente las esposas dándole la cara a la puerta. Después de ver a Akane sus planes se renovaron y modificaron en una fracción mínima de tiempo_

_—¡Atención! La señora Rio Fukui está presente— anunció un guardia tras la puerta. Después de aquello una mujer ataviada con armadura y pequeñas cuchillas repartidas estratégicamente en ésta apareció meciendo su alta coleta _

_—Ranko— sus ojos vivaces la examinaron tanteando terreno —¿Por qué mi hija está esposada y cautiva como una vil ladrona?— demandó saber con altivez —Genma_

_—Señora yo...— intentó explicar el hombre pero fue interrumpido por Cologne _

_—Entonces ¿Si es su hija?— la pregunta no tenía ninguna emoción latente pero al no ver de frente a la invitada no pudo evitar su cara de estupefacción_

_—Es la heredera de mi familia, lleva mi emblema en la ropa ¿Y todavía preguntas eso?— Rio se giró para encarar a Cologne —Para ser una antigua emperatriz eres muy poco astuta... Amazona_

_Era cierto, Cologne había gobernado Poliandria pero no procedía del Japón, su ascendencia era China, de la aldea amazona en Ju-Che-Su —Aún hay quien no ha superado el pasado_

_—Dímelo tú, ganaste con artimañas a los merecedores del trono y no te dió vergüenza ponerte esa corona manchada de sangre inocente— Rio habló mordaz, a pesar de entablar un ácido parloteo con una antigua emperatriz no temía —¿Ordenas que liberen a mi hija o lo hago yo? _

_—No puedes dar órdenes aquí— mascullo la anciana entrecerrando los ojos —No tienes autoridad_

_—Y tu tampoco tienes la suficiente para aprisionar a mi heredera ¿Hablamos de derechos? Ella es una potencial postulante al trono. Si ella exige su derecho no tienes oportunidad. Es mi hija de quien hablamos— Ranma se mantenía estático observando cada argumento, nunca pensó que una desconocida se atreviera a proteger su vida, su honor y su causa de estar en el palacio —Es ahora Cologne ¿O tengo que llamar a Soun Tendo para que tome la decisión? _

_Con un movimiento de cabeza la mayor ordenó liberar a Ranko —¿Estás felíz ya?_

—Ahora que lo dices... No— se quitó el broche del pecho dándoselo a la pelirroja —Exijo la audiencia para que mi hija aspire al trono

Y después de tres días Ranko había sido la noticia en todo el pueblo y el palacio, Rio se hizo de oídos sordos ante las críticas de la mala crianza de una hija que apareció sin más. Jamás mencionada

Ahora tenía que asumir la doble vida que adquirió una vez que obtuvo la ayuda de su "madre" Todo fuera por que Akane y él terminaran juntos, sobre todo para poderla proteger

—Princesa— Ranko se acercó de a poco al último asiento de la caseta —¿Se encuentra usted bien?— el semblante desmejorado de la joven delataba cansancio no sólo físico, emocional también

—Si— respondió sin ánimos de hablar —Estoy bien— pero evidentemente se trataba de una mentira sin fundamentos creíbles —¿Ranko Fukui hablando conmigo? Ni siquiera te conocía y ahora eres quien me parece menos detestable ahora

—Es un alivio que sea así, majestad— Ranko agachó la cabeza con solemnidad —Si me permite la acomañare hoy

—Con la mínima condición de que dejes los honoríficos de lado— cedió la chica con un tono suave —Ranko, si aún existe salvación para mi alma. Vamos a comprobar que existe una razón para todo esto

—La razón más importante es que usted debe vivir. Es que debes vivir, Akane— colocó su mano en el hombro de ella infundido confianza —Es la única que nos mantiene en pie además del amor, esa es otra buena razón

—El amor— meditó la de ojos avellana —Mi amor, Ranma— al oir su nombre sus latidos se dispararon dolorosamente contra su pecho cual caballo a todo galope —Es... Hermoso, si lo conocieras

Las mejillas de ella fueron adquiriendo un vivido color rosáceo —¿Él es... Tu amor?— por todos los dioses que estaba a punto de colapsar. No quería que se quedara callada ante tal revelamiento

—Si, Ranma, robó mi corazón— respondió con una voz tímida y soñadora. Sus ojos se encontraron, incrédulos de la noticia que le cayó como un golpe seco

—Imposible— tomó su mano apretandola fuerte —Yo... También— susurró inconsciente de la situación. Hasta que recordó su actual estado —Es decir, yo también te apoyo. Rezare por que puedas vivir ese amor— pelearé por nuestro amor

—Gracias

—¿Así que algo como eso existe?— un voz las sacó de la atmósfera creada —Ese amor del que hablas quedará hecho añicos igual que tu honor— Shampoo se metía en la conversación de ambas jóvenes —Ranko te está diciendo mentiras princesa, así como mintió a todo el mundo con su falsa identidad de odalisca verás que sus palabras no son más que un timo

—¡¿Y tú qué sabes?!— se exaltó la pelirroja

—Puedes disfrazar tus palabras e incluso tu identidad, pero no puedes disfrazar la realidad. En éste mundo lo que nos mantiene vivos es nuestro honor y el de la familia ¿Qué caso tiene vivir sin ninguno de los dos? No eres digno si no puedes protegerlo— se cruzó de brazos haciendo ruido con sus collares —Y si yo hago polvo tu reputación no quedará ningún respeto por la familia Fukui, Ranko, que hayas retado a alguien con nuestro nivel— sonrió cínicamente —Te hará perder todo tu orgullo que incluso querrás terminar con tu vida

Shampoo era la bisnieta de Cologne y no le sorprendía que la riña entre Rio y la anciana fuera a llegar a sus oídos, de alguna forma entendía que quisiera verla fuera del camino tras la humillación que sufrió su bisabuela a causa de su "madre" Pero había iniciado su guerra de la forma más temeraria posible. Poniendo en duda sus palabras, negándole a Akane su sueño de vivir ese amor que le profesaba y era más que correspondido —No lo creo

—Puedes tomarlo como una garantía, rogaras piedad cuando gobierne aquí. Es tu decisión princesa, puedes ir con ella y terminar mal o quedarte de mi lado, yo podría acercarte más a ese efímero amor que deseas todo depende de tí

—No metas a Akane en ésto— amenazó elevando su ira —Esa discusión de tu familia y la mía en nada debe involucrarla

—Eso se decidirá cuando ella decida su bando, vamos princesa no se quede callada ¿O es que ni siquiera puede mantener el habla? Con razón su madre está muerta, es una pena que alguien tan admirable muriera por su remedo de hi...— un sonido hueco resonó haciendo voltear a todos

—No te conozco pero al parecer tu sabes muy bien de la vida de otros— Akane aún mantenía su mano en posición de haber abofeteado a Shampoo quien regresaba la cara con una marca roja —Pero no te atrevas a hablar de mi madre o te va a pesar

La boca de la peli morada se mantenía abierta pero se negaba a ceder —No voy a regresarte el golpe, porque no soy una vulgar niña como tú— al ser más alta la miró unos centímetros por debajo —Pero voy a destruirte y me quedaré con todo lo que tienes. Hasta ese amor que tanto anhelas va a ser mío, Akane. Elegiste el bando equivocado

—No te atrevas a acercarte a Ranma, ni un solo centímetro

—Eso lo decido yo— se miraron de frente. Una retadora y otra enfurecida —Esto es la guerra princesa Akane y no planeo perder


	23. XXII

**XXII **

Los habitantes del pueblo no se habían percatado del aura tensa que se provocó entre las doncellas. Akane a pesar de ser postulante tenía los derechos de princesa intactos, se quitó el velo de la cabeza sin cuidado destruyendo su peinado —Tampoco pienso perder Shampoo, ni mi honor. Ni a Ranma— se giró rápidamente comenzando a caminar fuera de la caseta —¡Sasuke!

El guardia se pegó a ella como sombra mirando amenazante a la amazona de pelo morado, advirtiendo que por el momento la joven Tendo era su superior y le debía respeto. Con una última mirada desapareció entre las sedas que colgaban de la tienda

—¿Eso no fue muy temerario?— Asuza se metía en la finalizada discusión —Retar a una princesa por... Despecho— la observó desde su asiento sin temor —Shampoo, podrías perder tu lugar si no sabes medir tu lengua

La aludida elevó una de sus cejas símbolo de su incredulidad —No sabes lo que dices Shiratori, no tengo miedo a esa mujer. Nadie debería temerle o respetarla, no es nadie

Las personas que se hallaban a su alrededor se quedaron sin aliento, la joven tenía una lengua afilada que no conocía la discreción ni en lo más mínimo

Ranko se contuvo de responder, la prioridad era seguir a Akane, su princesa necesitaba a Ranma al joven guerrero que aliviaba sus penas. Corrió fuera de ahí ignorando las miradas indiscretas sobre su persona, Sarutoru intentó detenerla pero fue en vano; con una mirada amenazante logró que el hombre le soltara

Corrió por las calles del pueblo sin encontrarla ¿A dónde había ido? Casi arrancó sus pelos por la desesperación de no hallarla en ninguna parte —¡Aka...— cortó su grito al verla de lejos, estaba subiendo a un carruaje seguida de su escolta. Apresuró su paso intentando darle alcance, se interpuso entre la entrada del carruaje y ella —¡Akane!— sus ojos se encontraron produciendo un brillo especial —Espera

La aludida se sorprendió mucho por ver a su futura rival en los combates, se sintió un poco mal porque a pesar de sus preocupaciones y quizá buenas intenciones no podía confiar en Ranko Fukui tampoco, si bien Shampoo había sido muy estúpida al hablar también tenía razón en algo. Aquello de crear castillos sobre las nubes no le servía de nada

Quería ser pesimista y así sorprenderse con los resultados positivos, a su vez, si las cosas salían mal no quería decepciones para su maltrecho honor, para su débil corazón. Ya que, a pesar de ser una princesa, la heredera de una dinastía respetable e imponente no dejaba de tener miedo, dudas. El desasosiego de su pecho no cesaba

Se movió rodeandola evitando mirarle la cara subiendo por fin al carruaje seguida de Sasuke, Ranko apretó los labios, sabía que Akane estaba herida, necesitaba apoyo moral que difícilmente dejaría que alguien le brinde; con un hábil salto quedó sobre el techo del transporte. Si se quedaba en el pueblo hasta que el banquete terminara posiblemente se darían cuenta de que Ranma estaba ausente

Cuando llegaron al palacio esperó paciente para poder bajar del carruaje sin que nadie lo viera, se escabulló hasta los establos cambiándose de manera rápida, salió cual bólido en busca de Akane. Debía verla.

La princesa se encerró en su manantial privado, dió órdenes de no ser molestada por nadie, a pesar de la situación tan critica y de que su reputación pendía de un hilo no le importó hacer una rabieta, sabía que los gobernantes no podían guiarse por sus impulsos. No se manejaba a una nación así

Pero no podía evitarlo, Shampoo se estaba metiendo demasiado en sus asuntos, estába empecinada a quitarle todo incluso a Ranma; apretó los puños. No la dejaría, ella había puesto empeño en su relación, lo cultivó como un guerrero y sin ser consciente se enamoró de él perdidamente, él era la base de su buen juicio por ahora

Se deshizo de la vestimenta metiéndose al agua fría de golpe, sintió todos sus nervios reclamar por el brusco cambio de temperatura pero ignoró cualquier sensación intentando no caer más bajo en su capricho, oyó un toquido desesperado en la puerta mientras fruncia el ceño, ignorando el sonido volvió a cerrar los ojos

Nuevamente tocaron haciendo que Akane saliera del agua —¿Qué ocurre Sasuke? Te dije que nadie me molestara— se puso un kimono cubriendo su desnudez, caminó sin prisa hasta el trozo de madera corriendola bruscamente —¿Qué?— su tono poco amistoso se vio turbado, frente a ella se encontraba precisamente un factor de su mal humor momentáneo a pesar de que Ranma no lo supiera

Sus mejillas se sonrosaron mientras cubría su mal puesta vestimenta —R-Ranma— balbuceó retrocediendo dos pasos —¿Sucede algo malo?

—Majestad— comenzó el sin despegar su mirada de ella, no tenía ni idea de cómo había terminado así, solo quería confesarle lo mucho que le quería —Yo...— pero repentinamente el valor se esfumó quedándose callado al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas adquirían un tono más rojizo y su corazón latía rápidamente

Se quedó esperando que dijera algo pero en vista de su mutismo ella actuó primero —Ven, quiero mostrarte algo— lo tomó del brazo asegurándose de que nadie los viera, encaminadolo a su oasis privado. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta para evitar mirones que pudieran interrumpir —Es algo de lo que nadie sabía a excepción de mi difunta madre— sonrió con nostalgia —Pero tu eres diferente, me ayudaste a creer y por eso voy a confiar en tí— Se dirigió a una de las paredes quitando la protección de bambú y deslizando una puerta oculta, el vapor salió de aquella nueva entrada a lo desconocido —Ven— sujetó su mano guiándose dentro, el calor que emanaba la recién descubierta habitación provocaba sudor haciendo que él comenzara a sentir bochorno por toda la ropa

Una vez dentro Akane cerró nuevamente la puerta dejando que el chico contemplara el panorama. Delante de ellos había un estanque de aguas termales más pequeño que el de agua fría pero lo suficientemente grande para abarcar un tercio de la habitación

La princesa se quitó el kimono animando a Ranma para despojarse de sus ropas también, al muchacho se le encendieron las mejillas, no quería ser indiscreto y mirar pero por todos los dioses, tenía delante de él a la mujer que amaba. Encima con poca ropa bañandose en aguas termales, invitándolo para unirse a ella

Despacio de deshizo de su vestimenta dejándola en una roca cercana, cubriendo un poco sus ojos entró al agua tibia ¿Qué haces Ranma? Se reprochó, a pesar de ser un hombre enamorado seguía teniendo una posición inferior políticamente

Sin embargo todas sus dudas se perdieron en el segundo plano de su mente cuando Akane se acercó acomodando su espalda en el pecho del muchacho


	24. XXIII

**XXIII **

Su corazón latía muy rápido que amenazaba con salir desbocado de su pecho. Ranma giró la cara en la dirección opuesta, una cosa era decirlo. Hablar de cercanía y también de amor en su cabeza

Pero era otra muy distinta vivirlo, tener todas las sensaciones a flor de piel lo ponía extra sensible. Intentó alejar cualquier pensamiento de su mente cuando sin previo aviso la princesa se giró quedando de frente a él

—Ranma— clamó su nombre posando su barbilla en su pecho —Si te dijera que te amo, que no me importa que tu madre te haya enviado aquí como una venganza en contra de mi familia— hizo una pausa viéndolo directamente a los ojos —¿Estarías dispuesto a permanecer a mi lado?

Ranma tragó duro, tenía que calmar su respiración primero, esa cercanía se estaba volviendo peligrosa —Majestad... Yo...— iba a responder cuando un delicado dedo empapado se posó en sus labios sellando cualquier movimiento de estos

—Akane— pronunció despacio —Siempre he querido que me llames por mi nombre, siempre he querido que te sientas como yo, como un ser humano más, como alguien que está enamorado

—Akane...— su nombre fue casi un suspiro mientras la abrazaba sin previo aviso, perdiendo el pudor y olvidando que estaban casi desnudos. Hundió su rostro en el cuello femenino aspirando y dejando un cosquilleo en esa zona —Akane, te amo— confesó besando tiernamente real su oreja

La joven quedó de piedra a punto de llorar por la alegría de saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, envolvió el cuerpo masculino con sus brazos y lo atrajo más a ella —Ranma, mi Ranma. Mi guerrero dorado— se separó apenas lo suficiente para poder besar sus labios y devorarlo con fervor

Él respondió hambriento de igual forma, bajando a su clavícula mientras ceñia la pequeña cintura de la soberana exhibiendo la necesidad que tenía de su cercanía desde algún tiempo atrás —Prometeme que si ganas, vas a esperar por mi— suplicó el chico contra su hombro

—Y tu promete que si pierdo, te quedaras para mí—

—Para siempre

El nuevo amanecer era recibido por todos los pobladores, Shampoo se alistaba primera para bañarse mientras las demás postulantes recién iban despertandose, la pelimorada salió de la habitación encontrándose con Sarutoru en la entrada —Muévete— ordenó cruzando los brazos en vista de que no la dejaba pasar

—¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Alguien te autorizó salir?— la mirada del guardia se volvió severa —Regresa a tu lugar niña

Shampoo lo miró de mala forma —No puedes darme órdenes, soy una doncella— le retó colérica —No debo explicarte a dónde voy si no me place ¿Entiendes?— se hizo paso empujandolo mientras las demás postulantes se asomaban curiosas por el escándalo que hacía la pelimorada

Entre ellas Ranko se mantenía atenta. Apenas había podido dormir pero la pequeña discusión la hizo levantarse

—¡Shampoo!— el grito grave de Sasuke llenó el silencio momentáneo asustando a todos, sus pasos hicieron eco en el mármol del piso —Regresa a tu lugar ¡Ahora!— ordenó con desdén. La joven se indignó a tal grado de ponerse roja por el coraje

—Pero...— su protesta quedó a la mitad cuando el hombre la observó con más molestia que antes. Sin remedio y avergonzada por ser reñida desde el primer día se devolvió sobre sus pasos evitando tener contacto visual con alguien

—Ustedes son doncellas— inició el Guardia entrando tras la joven —Es su deber aprender y acatar las órdenes para ustedes, si no lo hacen podrían tener serias reprimendas. Una nación no se gobierna con ego ni soberbia— eso último lo dijo viendo a Shampoo —Si piensan que por estar aquí el Palacio ya les pertence se equivocan. A ninguna de ustedes les toca mandar mientras sean candidatas solamente

Diversas mujeres entraron con canastos repletos de telas, ropajes, joyas y artilugios de belleza para cada una —Se les será asignado una ayudante, será su odalisca personal, fuera de ellas tienen prohibido ordenar a la servidumbre del palacio. Serán provehidas de clases, entrenamiento y alimentos por parte de su majestad Soun Tendo, quien se atreva a ocasionar problemas o a desobedecer será expulsada ¿Entendido?

—Si señor— las postulantes aceptaron la canasta mientras eran reverenciadas por sus nuevas sirvientas

—Sarutoru, alista a todas y llevalas para desayunar. El sol ya está alto y hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí— Sasuke salió del salón dejando sólo al encargado del orden

—Ya escucharon, muevanse muevanse— aplaudió apurando a todas para alistarse —Irán a bañarse de tres en tres así que muevanse

En las caballerizas Akane ya estaba en pie para rodear los bosques aledaños al palacio, con su yegua salió de la fortaleza observando todo. Se detuvo disfrutando la brisa suave del viento, recordaba la intensidad que los ojos de Ranma poseía cuando le habló con palabras de amor

Acarició sus labios recordando el fuego que suponía estar con ese hombre, recordó sus pieles desnudas al contacto y cerró los ojos escuchando mentalmente las dulces palabras del azabache —Ranma— suspiró sonriendo, dió una última vuelta en los alrededores para asegurar que no había peligro

En el comedor las doncellas tenían su primer alimento del día en silencio, la mayoría no se conocía en lo absoluto o no tenían cercanía entre ellas, sumando el hecho de ser rivales para el trono la tensión se sentía alrededor de ellas

Akane llegó al comedor ataviada con la armadura de su madre —Buenos días— saludó pasando de largo a la cocina. Todas la miraron con cierta envidia, sobre todo la pelimorada ¿Qué se proponía? ¿Humillarlas? Solo porque ellas no nacieron en su dinastía tenían un trato distinto

A Ranko no le pasó desapercibida esa apatía, quería gritarle que no viera así a su princesa

—¿Qué tienen de buenos si ya ví tu cara?— retó por lo bajo mientras le daba una mordida a su pan

Akane detuvo su andar al mismo tiempo que los sirvientes ponían una cara de horror monumental —Entonces no recibas mi saludo y concéntrate en tus modales, no se hablan sandeces mientras se merecen los alimentos, Shampoo— prosiguió perdiéndose tras la entrada a la cocina

La aludida se quedó enfurecida por las palabras de Akane apretando los puños —Algún día te vas a tragar tus palabras


	25. XXIV

**XXIV **

Ranko fue la primera en levantarse de la mesa, pensaba ir a la cocina para ver a Akane. Tomó sus trastos de comida con intención de llevarlos por sí misma con la cocinera

Sarutoru no la detuvo, le sorprendió que no usara a su odalisca para aquella tarea tan simple. Se encogió de hombros, no podía prohibirle andar por el palacio en sus ratos libres —Apurense niñas, pronto van a iniciar las clases— dijo con una voz más amable que antes, aplaudiendo, un gesto típico de él

Ranko asomó su cabeza viendo como Akane sonreía y hablaba con Picolet muy animadamente, quiso intervenir pero se negó a romper la atmósfera amena. La princesa debía recuperar su semblante y convivir con todos para reanudar sus actividades habituales, su celos se vieron aprisionados por su razón además de que ahora era una doncella más en el Palacio

Se acercó lentamente con la mirada baja evitando cualquier contacto visual directo —Gracias por la comida— entregó los cuencos a la cocinera dándose la vuelta para salir rápidamente de ahí

—Ranko— oyó la voz de Akane llamarla —Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien

La pelirroja se giró como un autómata —¿Yo?— se auto señaló con sorpresa. Una cosa es que ella lo considerara su amado siendo Ranma y otra era entablar una relación con Ranko

—Si, mira él es Picolet. Es un grandioso cocinero— contó sonriendo, eso le molestó a la pelirroja quien apretó los labios con desagrado

—Hola señorita— Picolet tenía una bella sonrisa sin lugar a duda lograría enamorar a cualquier mujer pero eso no aplicaba con ella —Me sentiría honrado si usted me dijera qué tal estuvo la comida de hoy

La pelirroja arqueo una ceja. _Estuvo horrible, no tenía sabor ni pinta de ser comestible _—Estuvo muy buena, gracias por cocinarnos, Picolet— su deseo de desacreditar a cualquier otro candidato era muy grande. Sin embargo al mismo tiempo no podía generar un perfil alto dentro del Palacio, su identidad falsa era eso; Una fachada para aparentar y seguir con vida. —Si me permite majestad— hizo una reverencia y salió de ahí

Apretó los puños mientras su paso se hacia largo para avanzar más rápido, si tan solo ambos se hubieran encontrado en circunstancias diferentes, sin ese peso que acechaba a la chica o sin el pasado entre sus progenitoras, las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles —Ranko—la voz de Rio lo sacó de sus cavilaciones precipitadas —Necesito hablar contigo— le hizo una señal para que la siguiera

Encerradas en una habitación la mujer mayor se quedó observando la ventana tomó aire antes de empezar a hablar y giró el cuerpo —No entiendo cómo he terminado aquí, fingiendo tener una hija que no existía hasta hace unos días— se sobo el entre cejo mientras la otra agachaba la cabeza —Para serte honesta dudé mucho sobre el ayudar a tu padre y a tí con éste teatro, toda esta farsa me deja un mal presentimiento— confesó aguantando la mirada a las retinas azules —Aún así les daré un voto de confianza. Pero debes mantener mi nombre limpio, he recibido malas críticas y amenazas por parte de otros miembros importantes del Consejo. Es justo que pagues con una moneda de igual valor, yo cuido tu honor y tú cuidas el mío

—Si señora— accedió Ranko suavizando sus facciones —Prometo mantener en alto su nombre

Ella rió negando con la cabeza —Solo debes seguir con un perfil bajo, suficiente ya destacas por ser mi hija sin nombre, solo mantén tu imágen limpia, así no dañaras la mía y evitas que se rieguen los rumores por el pueblo

La de ojos azules asintió suavemente. Si era honesto, Rio Fukui estaba poniendo en riesgo todo para ayudarlo, la verdadera cuestión era ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué ser parte de un plan tan descabellado? Había algo más allá de la amistad de años que la mujer tenía con Genma sin embargo no lograba entender qué

—Y una última cosa. Si vas a llevar esta doble identidad más te vale tener cuidado, la nieta de esa amazona es una doncella también, ese tipo de mujeres son muy escurridizas, de alguna manera logran entrar por alguna grieta en tu vida y se enteran de todo. Es alguien con quien no querrías problemas a menos que confíes mucho en tus habilidades— Rio de puso seria depronto —Suerte muchacho. Que Buda nos ayude a ambos— dicho eso salió de la habitación

Ranko salió de ahí con pasos lerdos, recordando que las clases y entrenamientos eran en poco tiempo. Fue hasta sus nuevos aposentos para cambiarse por una ropa más ligera. Las palabras de su supuesta madre le comían los nervios, una amazona: sin duda era alguien de temer, hasta cierto punto concordaba con mantener su distancia, no le temía pero tampoco le tenía confianza o simpatía sino todo lo contrario

Las demás doncellas también se dirigían al salón principal para recibir las enseñanzas de los sabios. Todas armadas con papel, pinceles y tinteros caminaban silenciosaspor el pasillo haciendo eco con sus pisadas, ya en la espaciosa habitación se sentaron estratégicamente formándose en media luna. Akane llegó también sentándose en la última alfombra disponible. Sintió las miradas de todas, sintió las miradas clavadas en su espalda pero las ignoró lo mejor que pudo

—Así que su divina Majestad se tomó la molestia de venir a clase como todas nosotras— siseó Shampoo mientras algunas odaliscas y doncellas se cubrían la boca ocultando sus risillas —Este debe ser un milagro para que nos honre con su presencia, alteza

Akane apretó el pincel de su mano con tal fuerza que la madera de este terminó partida por la mitad. Contuvo el aliento cerrando los ojos

—Deberías estar agradecida por ser una doncella, porque nisiquiera eres nativa de Nerima, mujer amazona, su Majestad ha sido siempre de la realeza— Ranko se levantó encarando a la pelimorada

La aludida sintió vergüenza y calor en sus mejillas, casi todas se habían reído sin tapujos ante la declaración, se maldijo por su desliz pero no se quedó callada —No sabía que también eras su esclava, es de esperarse de quien se avergüenza su propia madre

Eso había sido demasiado —¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo que oíste renegada— se acercaron peligrosamente. La rabia de la joven china casi desemboca en una bofetada que nunca logró tocar la mejilla de la pelirroja

La mano de Akane sujetó con fuerza el brazo de Shampoo deteniendo cualquier movimiento. Giró su muñeca provocando dolor en la zona —Basta, todas somos doncellas. No tienes derecho a tratarla así— la soltó alejandola un par de pasos mientras la otra se sobaba su piel ahora rojiza por la presión —Deja de causar problemas si no quieres ser expulsada

—!Tu no puedes hacer eso!— espetó con ojos voraces

—Pero yo sí—


	26. XXV

**XXV **

—¡Tu no puedes hacer eso!—

—Pero yo sí— una mujer alta entraba al salón, su semblante serio imponía orden —He oído de ti, Shampoo, sé de buena fuente que has tenido algunas peleas con las demás. Si tu comportamiento sigue de esa manera voy a tener que suspender tus clases y entrenamientos

—¿Y usted quién es?— Demandó saber la joven

—Mi nombre es Hinako Ninomiya, miembro del consejo real y si no puedes hacer preguntas menos tontas por favor mantén la boca cerrada

La puerta corrediza se cerró haciendo eco en la habitación —Como ya dije, mi nombre es Hinako, soy la encargada de enseñarles sobre las relaciones que tenemos con los otros imperios, todo acerca de cómo mantener aliados de manera efectiva— se sentó delante de ellasacomodando el kimono para que cubriera sus piernas —Tomen el pincel y la tinta por favor, vamos a hacer un pequeño inicio en la historia de nuestro orígen

Era impresionante la cantidad de información que Hinako poseía, recordar y recordar tanto sobre el Imperio en el que ahora vivían debía ser difícil. A pesar de su madura edad Akane estaba segura que le había tomado al menos la mitad de su vida aprender todo aquello —Esta es la primera parte de lo que van a estudiar, por favor repasen— la mujer enrolló nuevamente sus pergaminos —Nos veremos la siguiente clase— salió de la habitación con su escolta dejando entrar a Sarutoru

—Bien, bien. Es hora de ir a los establos, por favor se cambian los kimonos por los trajes de entrenamiento, no quiero que ensucien estas ropas tan costosas

El verde pastizal se levantaba sobre los campos de entrenamiento, los establos estaban repletos de corceles cuyos pelajes lucían tan lustros que reflejaban con intensidad la luz del sol las doncellas paseaban por los corrales observando al que sería su caballo de entrenamiento. Algunas temerosas de los animales puesto que jamás en su vida habían montado uno

Akane a deferencia de las demás llegó directamente por su yegua blanca ya lista con la silla. Se montó gracilmente saliendo hacia los pastizales sin esperar a nadie. Shampoo torció la boca y eligió al primer caballo que cruzó su vista

De repente otro corcel salió de las caballerizas. Sorpresivamente el animal negro llevaba a cuestas a la doncella Kiema quien lucía indiferente a todo. Apurando al encargado la chica de pelo morado por fin montaba su bestia encaminada en dirección de las otras

Ranko había pedido permiso para ausentarse unos minutos excusandose con "cosas de mujeres" que debía atender primero. Aunque la realidad indicaba otra situación, pues debía acudir a una reunión con el resto del harem de Akane

Se dirigió rápidamente a la alcoba de Genma la cual de convirtió en su base de operaciones para convertirse. Salió del edificio tomando rumbo al edificio principal del palacio, raudo se formó el la fila de sus compañeros que apenas ingresaban al salón. Al entrar había solamente diez pergaminos en una mesita

Se formaron en cuatro filas de cuatro expectantes de lo que ocurría —Bienvenidos— una voz masculina que fue reconocida al instante los sorprendió desde atrás. Soun Tendo recién ingresaba a la habitación —Espero no interrumpir sus tareas, pero es importante— los jóvenes se inclinaron con respeto ante su gobernador —No, no. Por favor levanten su rostro, hoy elegiremos a quién en el futuro peleará por mi sitio— hizo una pausa —Desafortunadamente solo diez de ustedes podrán entablar los combates así que por favor analicen su posición por un momento y cuando suene el gong den un paso al frente quien esté dispuesto a pelear por el trono

Las doncellas seguía en su clase de equitación, se habían dispuesto un circuito de obstáculos que las más avanzadas debían atravesar mientras las menos familiarizadas con la montura se acoplaban

El ejercicio se realizaba de dos en dos. Akane y Ukyo eran las siguientes en hacer el recorrido sobrepasando todos los percances del mismo. Se colocaron en el punto de salida esperando la cuenta regresiva del general —Tres, dos, uno. Ahora— dada la señal ambas salieron a galope, el punto no era ver quien ganaba, sino mantenerse concentrado en no trastabillar con los obstáculos

En la mitad del trayecto había que saltar varias veces para llegar al otro extremo del pastizal, tomar una bandera y volver. Era simple para las que tenían práctica pero complicado para las primerizas, las dos jóvenes iban casi a la par, se llevaban solo centímetros aunque Ukyo regresó primero a la línea de inicio, feliz con su logro sonrió cálidamente a Akane quien devolvió el gesto mientras acariciaba a su animal en el cuello calmando su respirar

Shampoo y Kiema eran las siguientes en realizar la prueba, se formaron en la línea de salida preparandose a iniciar

Los ojos morados de Shampoo llameaban aclamando la victoria aunque no fuese una competencia, quería demostrar su fuerza y habilidad para intimidar al resto. Se afianzó tomando las riendas del caballo saliendo rápidamente tras oir la señal. Apretó el paso del animal latigando con fuerza, dejando a Kiema atrás por un buen tramo, sin embargo en la zona que debia saltar su montura se desarmó un poco desequilibradola

Con temor intentó detener a la bestia pero no pudo, otro salto la hizo caer duramente contra el suelo, su pierna se vió atrapada por una de las sogas de la montura, comenzando a arrastrarle

El resto observó con horror la escena temiendo lo peor, sin en cambio Akane montó a la yegua para ir en su ayuda, apresuró el galope dándole alcance rápidamente, la joven princesa cortó de tajo la cuerda con la espada, más no se detuvo hasta controlar al otro corcel

La de cabellos morados había sido arrastrada pocos metros pero tenía raspones y golpes por todo el cuerpo. Avergonzada se intentó levantar sin tener éxito. Sasuke llegó hasta ella examinando su cuerpo rápidamente tomándola en brazos, se abrió paso entre las asustadas doncellas llevándose a la joven de regreso al palacio

—La clase de hoy se termina, por ahora vayan a descansar— ordenó Sarutoru preocupado por Shampoo

Las demás doncellas también regresaron a la fortaleza aún sorprendidas por lo sucedido.

Ranma seguía en la habitación donde se llevaba acabo la selección, esperando el sonido del metal para dar un paso al frente, dispuesto a cumplir su promesa. Una vez el gong sonó respiró hondo dando una zancada grande hacia adelante abrió los ojos despacio, observando cuáles eran sus futuros contrincantes en los combates


	27. XXVI

**XXVI **Shampoo despertaba lentamente, después de los golpes que recibió había estado durmiendo gracias a las hierbas calmantes, su rostro se contraía en un gesto de dolor mientras sentía el brazo derecho arder como el infierno

Se giró en dirección de la pared intentando contener el llanto. Que humillación, ante todas las doncellas de había manchado de lodo, apretó los dientes arrepintiendose de inmediato pues su cabeza parecía estallar; Tan concentrada estaba calmando las punzadas de su cerebro que no oyó cuando alguien entró al lugar

—¿Cómo se siente? ¿Está bien?— Saffron entraba con un nuevo vendaje y más té. Ante la voz desconocida la mujer dió vuelta para poder observar —Señorita

—Estoy bien— respondió necia. No quería verse débil o necesitada de ayuda —¿Tú quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Saffron, soy un curandero del palacio— informó con suavidad, como probando terreno —Vengo a limpiar sus heridas.

—No es necesario— se negó ella comenzando a levantarse. Era cierto que se sentía adolorida pero por nada de dejaría vencer por unos simples golpes, ella era una guerrera. Había soportado los implacables entrenamientos de su bisabuela desde que era pequeña —¿Dónde está mi ropa?— cuestionó tras verse envuelta en ropajes blancos y suaves. Aunque era cómodo le restaba ímpetu a su figura

—Calmese, se le ha prohibido salir de aquí hasta que se encuentre mejor, por favor déjeme hacer mi trabajo

—Tonterías — chasqueó la lengua destensando su cuello, aguantando la reacción agónica que tuvieron sus músculos. Se sintió observada por aquel muchacho, a pesar de ser impulsiva podía jactarse de tener un buen sentido de detección, como los gatos presentía el peligro. Más no demostró su temor —Me voy de aquí— se dispuso a caminar

Saffron la dejó marcharse ¿Él qué podía hacer? Si la doncella no quería ser atendida ese ya no era su problema. Lo intentó sin embargo la mujer era demasiado hosca para perder el poco orgullo que le quedaba, se encogió de hombros regresando al salón donde preparaban los medicamentos

En el camino se encontró con Akane caminando veloz a la sala de descanso de seguro para ver a la pelimorada —Saffron— le habló haciendo que diera la vuelta —¿Cómo sigue Shampoo?

—Supongo que mejor su majestad— respondió agachando la cabeza

—¿Supones?

—La señorita Shampoo se marchó hace unos momentos, ni siquiera me dejó cambiar su vendaje— confesó

Akane torció la boca, esa mujer. Se resignó relajando su postura —Entiendo, bueno entonces no hay mucho que pueda hacer por ella— volvió sobre sus pasos deteniendo la marcha antes de desaparecer tras la pared —Por cierto, esta noche nos vamos a reunir todos en el comedor. Por favor alistate tendremos una pequeña fiesta— sonrió yéndose por completo

En el bosque Ranma entrenaba arduo, se concentraba en movimiento de las hojas, su respiración pacífica y profunda, pero al mismo tiempo se hayaba distante. Su mente vagaba por los recuerdos del día anterior

_Abrió los ojos para observar quién se aventuró a dar un paso adelante. Se encontró con aquellos rostros que habían convivido con el durante meses encontrando extraña la nueva manera de verlos, sus rivales también se observaron entre sí._ _Para su sorpresa solo siete de ellos habían decidido pelear por el trono. Contándole, faltaban dos candidatos para terminar la selección_

_Soun respiró tranquilo, eran situaciones que no se podían evitar, muchos temían ser humillados o expulsados, los rumores en el pueblo corrían demasiado rápido para su gusto —Bien, ustedes deberán pelear por el honor de la próxima emperatriz, pasen aquí por su juramento_

_Los ocho se formaron en una fila delante del emperador quien fue entregando los pergaminos, uno a uno regresaron a su lugar —Deberán leer ese pergamino cuando estén totalmente solos, encuentren ese momento en cuanto lo hagan carguen a cuestas la responsabilidad que han adquirido, deben mantener el rollo siempre con ustedes pueden pasearlo en público solo si lo han leído y aceptan las leyes de Poliandría— sentenció el soberano —Los que han decidido participar pueden retirarse, el resto quédese un poco más_

_Salió de ahí sin saber qué otras palabras le dirigieron al resto del harem. Suspiró guardando el pergamino en sus ropajes comenzado a caminar de vuelta al cuarto de su padre, más no logró llegar ante la histeria que se provocó tras el incidente de Shampoo. La vió inconciente siendo cargada por Sasuke ¿Qué le había pasado? Intentó acercarse pero el resto de las doncellas entró impidiendo su paso__Entre todas venía Akane, su ropa manchada de tierra le sorprendió ¿Habían peleado? Se mantuvo observando a la princesa, ella le dió una señal que indicaba como todas las tardes una reunión en su privado _

Después de reunirse con Akane para discutir las técnicas de recuperación para las aldeas del norte se despidieron yéndose cada uno a dormir, no sin antes compartir un casto beso

Desarmó su posición de batalla bajando los brazos, miró al cielo aquella mañana despejada disponiéndose a leer su pergamino. Se recostó en el tronco de un árbol comenzando a abrir el estuche dorado

**Código Yūki**

**Todo hombre perteneciente al harem deberá rendir honor a su majestad, cobijar su sueño y velar por su seguridad**

**Deberá desempeñarse y brindar apoyo sin desobedecer las pautas que indica el Código Meiyo**

**Así como la mujer es honor y vida el denominado su esposo deberá ser valentía y justicia, crear tiempos de paz junto a la emperatriz no dejando caer a los pueblos en ruinas**

**Si en alguna batalla, la guerra reclama la vida de la reina el varón deberá tomar posición de emperador y gobernar hasta que el ciclo de combates por el trono finalice.**

**Si no fuere así el pueblo tendrá derecho a decapitarlo**

**Honor y gloria a la reina**

Terminó de leer, el pequeño texto escrito era breve pero preciso. Volvió a enrollar el papel guardandolo de nuevo. De una manija se colgó el estuche al cinto que ataba sus ropas. Regresó al palacio dispuesto a hablar con Akane sobre la reunión que tuvo con su padre

—Hey muchacho— Genma apareció detrás suyo con Mousse a sus espaldas —¿Te importaría ayudarnos con esto?— pidió señalando las dagas y fundas de katana que traían ambos

—Claro— se acercó rápidamente notando que Mousse ya llevaba también su pergamino atado al cinto. Lo observó con sorpresa más no dijo nada —¿Los has fabricado?— cuestionó al otro azabache

—Así es, pronto habrá una nueva campaña. Su majestad Soun quiere que tengamos lo mejor en armamento

—Entiendo— susurró. Una nueva campaña, esta vez no dejaría a su princesa sola, esta vez había jurado protegerla ante cualquier peligro

Se dirigieron a los cuarteles donde los soldados pulian sus armas, dejaron en el suelo los sacos con fundas —Por favor formen una sola fila para que se les entregue la protección de su katana. Los entusiastas hombres se comenzaron a pelear por quien iría primero

Recibieron las fundas probando inmediatamente su dureza. —Esto fácilmente podría ser un arma por sí sola— dijo asombrado uno de los soldados comprobando su resistencia contra el muro —Buen trabajo muchacho

A Ranma no le pasó desapercibido ningún elogio hacia su compañero. Nunca se había puesto a pensar qué tan hábiles podían llegar a ser todos, simplemente se concentraba en entrenar y no ser descubierto ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Debía presentarse a las clases de doncella —Tengo que irme, nos vemos luego— se despidió saliendo a toda prisa del cuartel


	28. XXVII

**XXVII**

Akane caminaba rumbo las nuevas edificaciones que serían ocupadas para impartir las clases, Hiroshi y Daisuke la observaron entrar despacio —Majestad— los presentes le hicieron una reverencia

—Hola— sonrió tenue —¿Cómo van los preparativos?— cuestionó observando el lugar lleno de taburetes y tablillas para escribir

—Está listo alteza, desde mañana mismo podemos empezar.

—Me alegra mucho— confesó acariciando la mesita que de hallaba al centro —Este lugar me hace mucha ilusión, me alegra que esté terminado antes de la campaña— se acercó a la puerta a punto de partir —Esta noche habrá un banquete, deben asistir a la celebración— dicho esto salió por completo

Anduvo nuevamente por los patios del palacio yendo directo a la armería. Se encontró con Mousse guardando las herramientas —Mousse— le habló acercándose

—Alteza— el chico se inclinó con respeto —¿Desea algo?

—Nada en particular, solo venía a avisarte que en la noche habrá una pequeña reunión. Por favor asiste cuando Sasuke venga por tí— pidió observando las armas sobre su área de trabajo —Eso es todo— tomó una daga yéndose por donde llegó

Luego se movió a los campos de entrenamiento donde halló a la mayoría de su harem, Shinnosuke, Toma, Konatsu, Ken, Ryu y Mikado se encontraban practicando sus movimientos de arte marcial, cuando la joven estuvo frente a ellos les informó sobre la celebración y se conmovió al verlos tan centrados en mejorar para proteger a su familia y al pueblo

Regresó al interior del palacio encontrándose a Ryoga y Tsubasa rumbo a habitación de su hermana mayor, al verla los dos se agacharon —Majestad

—Hola ¿A dónde van?— preguntó con curiosidad observando que llevaban lienzos y joyas —¿Los interrumpo?

—No Majestad, vamos a asistir a su Alteza Kasumi, nos pidieron arreglos para su atuendo de nupcias— informó el joven de la bandana aún agachado —¿Está molesta?

La chica se asombró por su pregunta —No claro que no estoy molesta, vamos yo los acompaño— era verdad, su hermana estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio. Con todo el asunto de la selección y las clases se olvidó que estaban a dos lunas llenas de bendecir a la nueva rama de la familia que unía a la primera princesa con la familia Ono, un legado de respetables curanderos y samuráis que habían servido al Imperio durante décadas, casi desde su inicio

—Por cierto, esta noche habrá una fiesta en el salón principal, deben asistir por favor— pidió mientras caminaban

En la habitación de Kasumi las odaliscas le mostraban telas finas, seda de la mejor calidad, velos y coronas que servirían como su atuendo de bodas, al escuchar los toquidos de la puerta habló lo suficientemente alto para que la oyeran desde fuera —Pase

—Hermana— Akane no aguantó su emoción caminando dentro —Buda te proteja— se inclinó en seña de respeto

—A tí también Akane— la recibió besando su frente —Pensé que ya no vendrías a visitarme, creí que habías olvidado mi boda

—Por un momento— confesó apenada —Pero continúa que yo te observo ¿Nabiki ha venido a verte ya?— preguntó tomando unas peinetas y adornos para el cabello

—No aún no, últimamente está ayudando a papá con los estudios para la campaña, deben ajustar los gastos de las nuevas tropas— informó dejando de lado los hilos brillantes que tenía en las manos

—Pueden empezar a medir— dijo una anciana a los sastres que se hayaban presentes. Tsubasa sacó un cordel de su bolsa acercándose también, marcó con una tiza las medidas de los brazos anotando en su tablilla

La menor de las princesas observaba atenta cómo su hermana era atendida. Se sintió mal pero no pudo evitar tener envidia de su situación. Kasumi había sido bendita con cualidades únicas y a pesar de ello estaba librada de las responsabilidades de su dinastía

Ella que poseía belleza y fuerza, delicadeza femenina que podía producir envidia a los mismos dioses. Estaba a punto de contraer nupcias con el hombre que amaba, el sanador Tofu Ono, un respetable samurái proveniente de una familia bien acomodada

Y a pesar de que Akane también estaba enamorada, su futuro era incierto; todo dependía de su bravía para aguerrirse a sus sueños

—¿Cómo me veo?— le preguntó su hermana girando sobre sí misma cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos. La otra parpadeó prestando atención a la mayor

—Te ves hermosa— elogió acercándose —Los sastres han hecho un grandioso trabajo con tus ropajes— acarició la tela que caía con gracia de sus hombros —Si tan solo yo pudiera usar algo igual de hermoso— se le escapó aquel pensamiento arrepintiendose inmediatamente —Es broma, jamás podría pelear con algo tan largo— intentó corregir sus palabras anteriores —Veamos que joyas trajo Ryoga para tí— le hizo una señal al chico para acercarse cortando cualquier intento de indagación

Ryoga sacó del estuche de madera diversos paños repletos de joyas, collares de cuentas brillantes, aretes y peinetas. Sacó otro con anillos y esclavas mostrando el gran trabajo que conllevaba catalogar prendas de valor incalculable

—Vaya— dijo con asombro la peliazul —Esto es precioso— comentó alzando un collar entre sus manos —Sería perfecto para tu atuendo hermana

—¿Eso crees?

—Totalmente, resalta el color de tus ojos— reiteró la menor colocándolo alrededor se su cuello —Tiene una piedra muy linda y haría juego con estos aretes ¿Qué piedra es Ryoga?

—Son Ágatas Majestad. De la mejor calidad— informó el muchacho —Estos toapcios también son preciosos

Akane se fijó en el par de aretes que acompañaban a un anillo brillante. Los observó con ternura Son como los ojos de Ranma. Pensó internamente —¿Puedo quedarme con estos?

—Por supuesto que sí majestad

—Son muy bonitos Akane, combinan con el color de tu pelo— le hizo saber Kasumi comenzando a elegir sus joyas —Usaré estas, el resto puedes llevartelo

Después de unos momentos los sirvientes abandonaron la habitación dejando a las princesas solas. Una vez el silencio reinó, se vió interrumpido por la mayor —Akane

—Dime

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien hermana, como puedes ver— respondió la otra bebiendo de su té

—La verdad, es que no pude evitar poner atención a lo que dijiste hace rato, aquello de usar vestidos hermosos— se detuvo para observar su podía continuar o no —Sé que te hemos impuesto muchas responsabilidades, por eso mismo quiero decirte que si tú lo deseas puedes renunciar a la corona. Estaremos bien aún si vivimos sin tantas comodidades— le ofreció apretando su mano en un gesto maternal —Nabiki o yo podemos pelear por el trono

—No— se negó rápida —Es un deber que me fue conferido a mi y lo acepto con hidalguía— suspiró hundiéndose entre sus hombros —Además la memoria de madre se verá manchada si a estas alturas decido renunciar— el recuerdo nostálgico de Naoko la invadió, no podía fallarle —Además estás a punto de casarte con Tofú

Y casi por arte de magia los toquidos de la puerta anunciaron la llegada de alguien. —Pase— ordenó Kasumi

—Hola— saludó su concubino y futuro esposo —Majestad Akane, Alteza Kasumi— hizo una reverencia quitándose el casco —Hemos vuelto de nuestra exploración en las tierras altas, tendremos tiempos pacíficos para la celebración

—Bueno, creo que voy yendome. También tengo que alistarme para ésta noche— la joven de pelo azul se levantó —Pasen buenas noches

—Gracias. Y Akane, piensa en lo que te dije

—No hay nada que pensar hermana. Las cosas son como deben ser

Por los pasillos andaba pensativa, observó el ocaso desde una ventana reafirmando sus metas, por nada del mundo se dejaría vencer. Ella era una guerrera de sangre y como tal debia mostrar su valor

A paso decidido se adentró en su alcoba mandando traer sus mejores vestidos para la cena de esa noche. Se aseó con agus tibia destensando sus músculos. Las odaliscas le arreglaron, peinaron, perfumaron con delicadeza y colocaron joyería, se acentuó los aretes que hacía un momento Ryoga le otorgó, se colocó el anillo a juego contemplando su mano

Sus labios coloreados de rojo gracias a la pasta de moras contrastaron con su pálida piel, se sonrió al mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo completo sintiéndose hermosa como no lo creía en mucho tiempo

**Continuará...**

Hola gentecilla bella. Por fin estámos parejos en ambas plataformas, a partir de aquí las actualizaciones serán menos constantes. Intentaré ser rápida pero no prometo nada

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, favoritos y seguidos. Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos, ojalá puedan tenerme paciencia también

¡Nos leemos!

Jiyuu Akabane


	29. XXVIII

**XXVIII**

El banquete que se tenía preparado era una cena especial para finalizar la convivencias de los concubinos como sirvientes de Akane, a pesar de seguir perteneciendo a su ejército ya no estaban tan ligados a la princesa como parte de su harem. Al haber adquirido el nivel de doncella debía desligarse de los derechos carnales con sus elegidos aunque nunca hubiera tomado posesión de ellos de manera física.

Los dieciséis concubinos debían asistir a la cena a pesar de no estar todos electos para pelear por el trono. Los músicos amenizaban el ambiente con canciones suaves, el sonido de la biwa se mezclaba con el del ryuteki creando una melodía llevadera

Las puertas del salón principal se abrieron dejando pasar a los jóvenes, el olor a incienso los recibió al igual que las odaliscas —Honor y gloria a la futura reina— dijeron al unísono haciendo una reverencia

—Y a todos sus descendientes— completó Akane posicionada en una alfombra al fondo de la habitación. Todos se fueron adentrando con lentitud a pesar de no saber de qué se trataba sus rostros se iluminaron al ver el banquete dispuesto para la cena —Bienvenidos sean— Akane hizo una ligera inclinación para recibirlos —Hoy tendremos una cena especial sientense a mi lado, disfruten de todo lo bello que nos ha otorgado la tierra y rían esta noche junto a mi— por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban siendo parte de su harem los jóvenes veían a la princesa en ropas mucho más femeninas que su habitual atuendo de entrenamiento, su ropa parecía inspirada en otras tierras

Se veía preciosa. Ranma no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la vista de su piel porcelanica

La música se hizo un poco más rítmica, los panderos se movían al compás de las cuerdas y generaba música más alegre. Las odaliscas se apuraron a servir los manjares para cada asistente, llenaron sus cuencos con raciones generosas. Algunas mujeres se pusieron a bailar para generar ambiente aunque los jóvenes se negaban a observar mucho en la presencia de Akane

La chica también se sentó entre sus concubinos disfrutando de la fiesta. Sonreía y aplaudía al ritmo de las canciones, el sonido agudo del ryuteki era poderoso pero incitaba a moverse, la cena seguía tranquilamente mientras los muchachos entraban en más confianza comenzando a reír entre anécdotas. Comieron hasta sentirse satisfechos y dieron paso al sake

Los tambores resonaban armónicos elevando los ánimos, Akane se levantó de la alfombra comenzando a cantar suavemente. Todos se quedaron asombrados pues la princesa poseía una delicada voz que envolvía con su canción, hizo que todos se levantaran para bailar juntos

Se mezcló con todos tomadolos de las manos por momentos, hicieron un círculo danzando un típico baile del pueblo. Como si fuese un carnaval comenzaron a caer adornos pequeños de telas, los músicos aumentaban la velocidad de la melodía provocando que algunos se equivocaran al bailar

Las risas contagiosas inundaban el salón, la celebración estaba llegando a la cúspide. Tras casi terminarse una tinaja de sake los concubinos se encontraban ya mareados

La princesa se negó a beber más de dos tragos debido a su juramento con el código de Meiyo. Cansada de reírse y estar moviéndose decidió sentarse llamando al encargado del orden —Sarutoru— le habló al hombrecito que estaba en la esquina

—Dígame, majestad— se acercó con la cabeza agachada

—Trae los obsequios para los muchachos y también únete a la celebración, es un día especial— pidió sonriente

Sarutoru obedeció llamando a dos guardias para empujar los cofres dentro del salón, todos repletos con regalos para su harem, la joven se levantó del suelo comenzando a tomar diversos objetos —Gracias a todos por estar aquí, por estar el pendiente de sus tareas

La algarabía continuaba para todos, así que pocos le prestaban atención. Los que se hallaban más cerca voltearon incitando a los demás a callarse. Con una señal los músicos bajaron el volumen de los instrumentos hasta que no se oyó nada —Gracias por ser parte de mi ejercito, de mi hogar que ahora es un lugar mejor debido a sus esfuerzos— todos se acercaron sonrientes

—Gracias a usted Majestad, por darnos la oportunidad de servirle— habló Tsubasa elevando su cuenco de sake

—Bueno, hoy es el último día que puedo estar con ustedes siendo parte de mi harem, por la leyes del imperio y mi posición de doncella no puedo seguir teniendo un harem. A partir del siguiente amanecer ustedes serán soldados del Palacio, vivirán aquí y tendrán salarios, seguirán atendiendo sus puestos como hasta hoy pero ahora no deben trabajar para mi. Háganlo para ustedes y por sus familias— sonrió —Esta noche pueden otorgarme una despedida como princesa con un beso si así lo desean

Los jóvenes aunque mareados prestaron atención, algunos decepcionados comenzaron a gimotear y lagrimear —Hoy también se hace la selección para la primera noche de luna creciente— anunció sintiéndose tímida a pesar de haber tomado una decisión momentos atrás se sentía temerosa de seguir su plan —Pero primero voy a darles estos obsequios por su trabajo realizado hasta ahora. Si algún día necesitan algo, lo que sea, pueden decírmelo— una vez terminó de hablar comenzó a repartir los objetos. Ropa de mejor calidad, dagas, pequeñas bolsas de tela con tabaco y piedras preciosas. Cada uno fue recibiendolos con mucho agradecimiento

Luego todos se formaron en las alfombras delante de Akane, nerviosos por el recién revelado motivo de su celebración agachaban la cabeza esperanzados a ser seleccionados para compartir la noche más importante en la vida de la soberana

Ella seguía sentada en sus cojines, delante suyo reposaba una caja de madera con un emblema de la luna, el broche debía ser entregado a quien creyera digno de entregar su virginidad, la sensación de pánico y deseo la asaltó cuando observó los hombros anchos de Ranma, lo había besado, se habían bañado juntos en su privado pero nunca habían ido más allá de los castos roses de labios

Con un espasmo emanando de su vientre bajo se llenó de todo el autocontrol que desde niña se le había inculcado y estiró su mano para cerrar el cofre. Suspiró aliviada agachado su rostro con los ojos cerrados, había tenido la convicción a punto de quiebre pues deseaba al muchacho con cada fibra de su ser desde que se desnudó ante su presencia por primera vez

Elevó la vista encontrándose con miradas de decepción total y aunque el azabache tenía el rostro contraído en una mueca de asombro le sonrió suavemente para calmar sus pensamientos

—La princesa ha negado el derecho a la primera noche de Luna creciente, por lo tanto se deberá mantener pura hasta la finalización del torneo por el trono— anunció Sarutoru dejando que una odalisca se llevara el cofre

—Bueno— la joven intentó hacer más liviano el ambiente —La celebración puede continuar

Los músicos una vez más reunían el sonido de sus instrumentos para amenizar la velada, aunque se sentía la tensión prefirieron dejarlo así, la princesa seguro tenía razones para haber tomado esa elección

Al terminar el banquete ella se levantó primero —Ha sido una hermosa fiesta, gracias a todos por venir a pesar de estar cansados. Es momento de que me despida de ustedes— comenzó a reírse nerviosa

—Por favor formen una fila delante de su Majestad y procedan a despedirla

Los muchachos acataron la orden, algunos se sintieron tristes al saberla aún más inalcanzable, cada uno se tomó su tiempo de dedicarle palabras de aliento y ánimo para su futuro. Prosperidad y mejores tiempos

Algunos como Shinnosuke, Tsubasa, Ken, Daisuke, Mousse, Hikaru, Sentaro, Konatsu y Hiroshi le besaron simplemente la mano en muestra de respeto. Algunos más valientes como Mikado, Toma, Picolet, Ryoga y Ryu le besaron la mejilla con ternura. Para sorpresa de los presentes Safron besó su frente susurrando palabras en el idioma antiguo de los sabios que todos desconocian a excepción de Akane

Iba a decir algo cuando Ranma se plantó delante de ella, si no iba a poder besarla más hasta finalizar el torneo. Si no podía hacerla suya esa noche al menos quería demostrar cuanto la amaba delante de todos, besó su mano agachandose; luego se irguió observando sus ojos brillantes y grandes

Se inclinó con determinación a su rostro acariciando sus labios con los propios, dejándose llevar acunó su rostro entre sus grandes palmas profundizando el beso. Ese amor que le consumía el alma por fin emergía sin piedad o pudor, con los ojos cerrados disfrutó del contacto olvidando al resto del mundo que podía bien terminarse en ese momento

Al separarse le dió a entender que se dejó consumir por ese amor que desbordaba negándose a ocultarlo más tiempo —Akane— la súplica en su nombre le conmovió provocando que una lágrima de emoción pura rodara por su rosada mejilla

—Ranma

**Continuará...**


	30. XXIX

**XXIX **

Una nueva mañana recibía al imperio, las doncellas se preparaban para su primer alimento del día formadas esperando los cuencos de arroz y verduras

Ranko no veía por ningún lado a Akane comenzando a preocuparse. La noche anterior no había podido dormir pensando en ella. En que negó su derecho para mantenerse pura, admitía que se sentía decepcionado pero también admiraba su fortaleza.

Kiema que iba detrás suyo notó su incesante busqueda con la mirada —No está— le dijo con total calma —Es una princesa después de todo, tiene otras responsabilidades que nosotros no— comentó empujandolo levemente para que avanzara en la fila. Ukyo se unía a la conversación

—Pero no debe ser difícil, ella lo ha tenido todo desde que nació— dijo asomando su cabeza para ver mejor —Un palacio, odaliscas, riquezas y proviene de una dinastía honorable

—¿Y eso qué? Nada te asegura que su vida sea fácil— hizo ver la chica albina a la castaña —No sabemos lo que es ser princesa, deberíamos concentrarnos en nuestro propio entrenamiento

Ranko asintió con la cabeza encontrando coherente la opinión de Kiema, le sonrió satisfecha porque al parecer esa joven era más madura que el resto en su forma de ver las cosas

En la mesa la conversación tomó otro rumbo incluyendo a otras doncellas, algunas explicaban sus motivos para participar en el torneo. De pronto el ambiente era ameno entre ellas, por fin tenían una convivencia tranquila en todo el tiempo que llevaban dentro del palacio

—Entonces Akari ¿Por qué has venido a participar?

La chica en cuestión no sabía si revelar sus verdaderas intenciones, si decir que había sido por su amor a Ryoga. Aquel amigo de la infancia que vió convertirse en un hombre —Pues, como todas. Lo hago por honor

—Tu familia te ha enviado— dedujo Natsume bebiendo agua —Pensé que habías venido por tu deseo

—Oh, claro que vengo por mi deseo— se apresuró a corregir —sería una gran bendición darle tan importante victoria a mi familia. Aunque claro primero hay que vencer

—Tienes razón— Asuza estaba atenta a la conversación pero se abstenia de participar

—Bien niñas— Sarutoru llegaba al comedor con una mujer de poca estatura que apenas abría los ojos —Es hora de sus clases de música, por favor no tarden demasiado en llegar— dicho esto salió de ahí dejándolas terminar sus alimentos. Y de Akane no se sabía nada

En su habitación, Soun contemplaba los árboles de cerezo que habían perdido su vitalidad de a poco, fumaba intentando formar la silueta de su difunta esposa con el humo del tabaco apretando su corazón —Naoko ¿Qué debo hacer?— cuestionó al aire. Él sabía que Ranma era hijo de Genma, desde que el otro se volvió general habían sido buenos amigos pero al enterarse de que su hijo estaba demasiado cerca de Akane, le preocupaba

Antes de la campaña dónde Naoko perdió la vida Soun quería hablar con ella sobre la cercanía de su hija con el descendiente de los Saotome. Lamentablemente su amada ya no se encontraba viva

Apagó su pipa frunciendo el ceño —Voy a recuperar la paz de este Imperio Naoko, te lo prometo por la dinastía de cabellera azul— Miró el cielo con determinación

En la sala de música las doncellas tomaban cada una el instrumento que más les gustara, Akane sabía utilizar algunos pero se inclinó por ryuteki yéndose a sentar en la esquina del salón

La anciana daba conocimientos básicos a cerca de cada instrumento animando a las mujeres para que intentaran tocar, sorprendida pues casi todas tenían avanzados conocimientos en su materia y satisfecha al mismo tiempo al saber las habilidades de las postulantes a excepción de Ranko quien nerviosa intentaba darle ritmo al pandero

El muchacho transformado en chica se sentía ridículo al verse rodeado por todas, era un poco torpe para los ámbitos que requerían delicadeza ¡El era un hombre! ¡Un samurái! Estuvo a punto de arrojar el pandero lejos y salir de ahí pero recordó su misión fijando su vista en la esquina donde se hallaba la princesa

Sin embargo Akane no hacía ningún movimiento, observaba de lejos a todas, la instructora entendía que ese conocimiento ella ya lo poseía pues tuvo clases de música desde pequeña

Al terminar las jóvenes se dirigieron a su siguiente clase, no obstante Ranko se quedó sentada en la alfombra pidiendo un momento para calmar sus nervios. Era cierto que su gracia femenina no era muy convincente pero al menos su cuerpo si que era el de una mujer así que no podían dudar de él

—¿Ranko?— la voz de Akane lo sacó de sus cavilaciones elevando su vista, observando a la soberana con sorpresa —¿Estás bien?

—Si, si— se apresuró a hablar —Solo que...— desvió la mirada

—Comprendo— la de ojos avellana tomó el pandero de sus manos comenzando a mecerlo suavemente —Tienes que hacerlo despacio, los golpes bruscos arruinan la armonía— el pandero se mecia y chocaba contra la palma de Akane con parsimonia creando una melodía acompasada —¿Lo ves?— le regresó el instrumento dirigiéndose a la puerta —Tenemos que irnos

Ranko la siguió comenzando una plática entre ambas —Eres impresionante Akane, sabes hacer todo lo que te piden

—Gracias— sonrió sincera ante los elogios de la otra —Aunque no ha sido fácil, todo lleva su tiempo— caminaron por los pasillos con tranquilidad hasta el salón de ciencias exactas donde las esperaban

La educadora en turno repartía papel entre las jovencitas —En mi clase, aprenderán la administración de riquezas, tierras y otros bienes. Además aprenderán matemáticas avanzadas

Akari se veía emocionada por esa clase, ella al haber crecido en una familia de mercaderes tenía mucha facilidad sobre el tema, en cambio Ranko se encontraba una vez más en problemas, ser doncella era más difícil de lo que parecía

Después de un momento en silencio la pelirroja se rindió dejando el pincel en la tablilla —Es imposible

—Dejame ver— sin previo aviso Kiema le arrebató el pergamino semi vacío —Debes de cambiar estos número aquí y luego contar cual es la suma de todo esto— le aclaró —¿Me entendiste?

—Vaya— asombrado lo fácil que era de sintió apenado —Deben pensar que soy un caso perdido si no comprendo algo así de simple

—Todas llevamos un ritmo distinto— a pesar de la carente expresión en la cara de la albina sintió confort en sus palabras. La princesa se acercó para ayudarle también

Sorpresivamente las tres congeniaban bastante bien, entre risas la clase prosiguió generando cierta molestia en algunas doncellas entre ellas Azusa quien pasó a lado de la mesa tirando la tinta con su brazo —Perdón— dijo con falsedad siguiendo su camino. Ranko iba a reclamarle cuando Kiema la detuvo

—No te hagas problemas— le dijo calmada limpiando la madera con su pañuelo —Está bien, pronto podrás demostrar tu valor

El resto del día continuó entre entrenamientos de montura y espada dejando rendidas a las jóvenes. Todas en las aguas termales del palacio tomaban un descanso relajante con el agua caliente, Akane buscó a Ranko pero no la veía por ningún lado comenzando a preocuparse

En el cuarto de Genma, su hijo volvía a su forma natural cambiándose el kimono por su hakama y colocando su pergamino en su cadera, salió de ahí con pasos livianos evitando despertar a alguien

Se dirigió a su nueva habitación relajando sus músculos, qué día. Antes de abrir la puerta de su alcoba Sarutoru lo llamó al otro extremo del pasillo —Ranma Saotome, toma— le entregó un nuevo vestuario —Mañana es la reunión entre las doncellas y los seleccionados. Debes acudir presentable por favor

—Si señor

La menor de las princesas Tendo no podía conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas en su futón intentando calmarse. Al día siguiente debían ser presentados los veinte aspirantes al trono entre hombres y mujeres

Sentía un mal presentimiento ¿Si a Ranma le gustaba alguna de ellas? No quería ni siquiera que las demás conocieran su nombre sobre todo Shampoo ¿Sería capaz de embrujarlo con sus ojos de gata hechicera?

Negó frenética con la cabeza, primero la mataba antes de que pusiera sus manos sobre él, incluso si Ranma llegaba a traicionarle nunca lo perdonaría

**Continuará...**


	31. XXX

**XXX**

Los candelabros iluminaban el salón, había suficientes para no dejar ningún rincón en penumbra. Las odaliscas movían las alfombras y cojines de manera que estuvieran al centro del lugar

Colocaban deliciosos manjares en las mesas pequeñas dispuestas para la fiesta mientras Sarutoru paseaba de un lado a otro verificando que todo estuviera en orden

En su habitación las mujeres se vestían de luminosas telas, kimonos con diseños impresionantes hechos por los mejores artesanos del Palacio, peinetas acompañados por abanicos adornados con piedras preciosas. Azusa arreglaba a Shampoo ayudandole a ponerse pasta de cereza en los labios dándole un toque más rojizo a estos

Se miró al espejo observando con satisfacción el resultado, se acomodó el adorno del pelo con delicadeza —Ahora tú quédate quieta— le dijo a la joven de pelo rizado peinando su rebelde melena. Azusa se dejó atusar mientras Kodachi elegía un collar de brillantes para hacer juego

En medio de la habitación estaban Natsume terminando de ponerse el obi en la cintura, con ayuda de Mariko se ciñó a la perfección la prenda. Ellas no tenían ningún problema con las demás. Se habían limitado a seguir las órdenes y asistir a clases, a pesar de ser muy opuestas habían congeniado decidiendo alejarse de los bandos de Shampoo y Akane. Que el resto hiciera lo que quisiera

Por su lado Ukyo no había terminado de asearse, sentía presión pues el tiempo de la presentación se acercaba ¿Cómo serían los participantes masculinos? Era verdad que lograr ser emperatriz era el mayor acto de honor que uno podría alcanzar, pero también se preguntaba ¿Y su corazón? ¿Acaso no debía sentir amor por su futuro marido? Tomar las riendas del pueblo representaba una responsabilidad aún mayor que no todas podrían soportar ¿Ella podría hacerlo?

Salió del baño tomando una toalla para secarse, se aplicó tónicos para darle brillo a su piel y salió del baño con una yukata esperando que alguien le ayudase a vestir de manera rápida cuando llegara a arreglarse

Kiema cepillaba su corto cabello, colocó un adorno de esfera en su oreja dándole un aire soñador, sus ojos brillaban y el bálsamo de cerezo resaltó su piel pálida. Akane le ayudó con los tabi y zori, justo a su lado Ranko aprovechaba su distracción para dibujarse unos puntos rojos en el brazo se sopló con la boca para que sacaran más rápido volviendo a ocultarse con el sode del kimono

Cuando el momento llegó los postulantes al trono se formaron. Las mujeres entraban del lado izquierdo mientras los hombres del lado derecho. Sarutoru estaba al punto del colapso ¿Cómo se atrevía a llegar tarde a una ceremonia tan importante? No había tiempo para ir a buscarlo. El banquete debía dar inicio ya

Las grandes puertas del salón se abrieron dando paso a la celebración. Las postulantes tímidas se adentraban lentamente entre risas. Por fin conocerían a los hombres que podrían ser sus esposos

Al tiempo los chicos que anteriormente pertenecieron al harem de Akane fueron desfilando uno a uno, tan pronto como aparecieron por la puerta Akane notó la ausencia de su guerrero. Alarmada buscó con la mirada entre los jóvenes pero él no estaba presente

Ranko notó su insistente rastreo sintiéndose feliz de que quisiera verlo en un momento como éste —¿Qué pasa?— le cuestionó sabiendo la respuesta, pero necesitaba oírla, sentirse necesario para ella le daba aliento

—Es Ranma— le respondió sin despegar su vista del otro extremo —No está— sonaba afligida y aliviada por partes iguales —¿Y si le pasó algo? Debo ir a buscarle— se iba a desalinear de la fila cuando Sasuke entró al salón

—Guerreras, guerreros— habló fuerte para llamar la atención de los presentes —Esta noche iluminada por los astros llevamos a cabo una de las ceremonias más importantes para nuestra nación— dió un paso adelante extendiendo sus brazos —Bienvenidos al deshi-shū— tomó un mazo acercándose al gong de la pared central. El eco retumbó en cada esquina dando inicio a la fiesta.

El deshi-shū o colecta de dicípulos era la tercera celebración más grande de la selección. En esta reunión se conocían por primera vez los hombres y mujeres que aspiraban al trono, muchas de las ocasiones servían para formar lazos entre los participantes

Con pasos tímidos ambos grupos se fueron acercando, al principio una atmósfera tensa se formó. La cena transcurrió en silencio las doncellas solo hablaban entre ellas, de pronto Ranko empezó a respirar de forma irregular, se quejó sosteniéndose de Akane —¿Ranko? ¿Pasa algo?

—Creo que...— tosió levemente —Algo en la comida me hizo daño— reveló en voz baja para que los demás no la escucharan —Soy alergico a los arándanos— en medio de su confesión se levantó el sode del kimono mostrando puntos rojizos en su piel

—Oh cielos— alarmada Akane se levantó yendo con su guardián para informar de la situación que atravesaba su amiga. Aunque intentaron ser discretos no pudieron evitar que todos notaran cómo se llevaban a la pelirroja

Akane la seguía de cerca, preocupada mandó a traer a su futuro cuñado para que le atendiera. Le llevaron a su habitación y se recostó en el futón quejándose —Akane, debes volver a la fiesta— le dijo en voz baja —Estaré bien

—¿Estarás bien? Mirate, te ha subido la temperatura— le recriminó —Volveré después de que Tofú te halla revisado

Ranko sudó frío, mientras más tiempo pasara más tardaría en presentarse como Ranma a la reunión —No es grave, solo debo descansar— le dijo con necedad —No es necesario que venga ningún sanador

—Vendrá a revisarte— sentenció la chica mirándola de mala forma, Ranko quiso protestar pero decidió guardar silencio. Esperó un poco antes de que Tofú apareciera por la puerta con su botiquín de herbolaria

—Su Majestad— le hizo una reverencia al entrar —Doncella Ranko

—Doctor Tofú, parece ser que Ranko se ha intoxicado con la comida— Akane se levantó para que pudiera atender a la pelirroja. El sanador se arrodilló checando su temperatura, todo parecía estar bien hasta que notó los puntos rojizos de su brazo

Sin embargo Tofú no era tonto, había sido instruido por los mejores herbarios del Palacio y de Japón, esas manchas en la piel no eran sarpullido o alguna reacción alérgica, eran simplemente pasta de cerezo. Se quedó observando, intentando descifrar las intenciones de la pelirroja

Ranma se sintió descubierto y azorado —Bueno ya vió que no es muy grave— intento suavizar la situación ocultando una vez más su antebrazo

Tofú le lanzo una mirada escrutadora, sin embargo decidió guardar silencio —Tiene razón, no ingirió una gran cantidad de comida por lo que no es mortal, solo necesita reposo y poner esta crema en los sarpullidos— indicó pasándole un frasco

—Menos mal— dijo aliviada Akane —Descansa un poco. Le diré a Sasuke que no puedes volver

—Tu ve y diviértete— le sonrió intentando verse tranquilo pero por dentro sus nervios estaban por traicionarlo —Yo estaré bien— le animó colocando su cabeza en la almohada

—Muchas gracias doctor, de verdad pensé que era grave pero es un alivio que no sea así— suspiró la princesa encaminando sus pasos a la salida. Tofú la acompañaba pero miró de reojo a Ranko por última vez

Cuando ambos salieron y la pelirroja se aseguró de que estuviera lejos, se dirigió a la ventana saltando a través de esta. Se guió con sigilo hasta su habitación asegurándose de que nadie lo viera

En el salón el ambiente seguía tenso, nadie se movía de su lugar, el aire parecía difícil de respira. Sasuke notaba como la celebración fracasaba, invitó a los postulantes para que entablaran conversación con las doncellas. El primero en acercarse fue Mousse, invitando un poco de sake a Shampoo; la pelimorada dudó por un momento, se trataba de conocerse pero al chico de cabellera larga ya lo había tratado

Por vanidad aceptó la bebida dejando que se sentara a su lado. Se sentía bien tener las miradas curiosas sobre ella. Así de a poco se fueron integrando disolviendo la atmósfera espesa que separaba ambos géneros. Akane comenzó a platicar con Toma cuando de pronto las puertas del lado derecho se abrieron dejando ver a Ranma

De inmediato llamó la atención de varias doncellas y eso a la princesa no le pasó desapercibido

**_Continuará..._**


	32. XXXI

**Capítulo XXXI **

Por la puerta había aparecido lo que para algunas fue el prospecto perfecto en la batalla por el trono. Sintiendo las miradas sobre él trató de mantener la calma arreglando su cintillo —Buenas noches— saludó encaminándose hacia su princesa

Sintió las miradas de los masculinos clavarse en su persona sin ningún pudor, se acomodó el cuello del haori tratando de no verse nervioso siguiendo su andar

Shampoo no tardó en identificarlo, su dirección le indicaba hacia donde iba además de los ojos de Akane completamente enfocados en el recién llegado dejaban claro su identidad. Rápida dejó su copa de sake y se acercó a Ranmainterviniendo en su camino cuando pasó a su lado —Hola— le habló con un pequeño saltito juntando las palmas de sus manos —Quieres sentarte aquí— lo invitó señalando el tatami que ella ocupaba dejando perplejos a Mousse y Ranma. El primero por haberlo dejado con la palabra en la boca justo a la mitad de su anécdota llena de hazañas un poco exageradas y el segundo por el atrevimiento tan abrupto de ella

No es que se considerara una persona importante, sin embargo habían discutido con anterioridad aunque la chica de pelo morado fuera inconsciente de ello, además Akane esperaba por él. Intentó no sonar grosero retrocediendo un paso —No gracias— se hizo a la izquierda avanzando nuevamente pasando de largo su sonrisa de perfectos dientes blancos. Y es que Shampoo sin duda era una de las contendientes más exóticas con su cuerpo bien trabajado y pelo exuberante, pero le faltaba carisma auténtico. Quizá sería su única desventaja contra Akane a los ojos de Ranma, incluso su boca algo impertinente le parecía de mal gusto

Al contrario de Mousse, de quién pudo atisbar su fascinación por ella

La joven se quedó muy asombrada y hasta ofendida, el chico había pasado de largo sobre su insinuación sin preámbulos ¿Quién se creía? Inflando las mejillas calientes de vergüenza ante tal desaire delante de todos apretó los puños mirando con avaricia la espalda ancha de Ranma que se iba más lejos de ella. Lo había decidido, ese hombre iba a ser suyo de una u otra forma, más que por la disputa que sostuvo con la princesa lo haría por su honor y orgullo femenino, nadie se iba resistirse a sus encantos de eso estaba muy segura

Se sentó sin delicadeza alguna salpicado sake con su brusca acción, resignada a escuchar el parloteo fastidioso del joven ojoverde

Akane se rió con el sabor de la victoria desde su mesa, estaba destellando felicidad por la manera tan poco digna de Shampoo al lanzarse hacia su Ranma y cómo él la rechazó claramente para ir a su lado, simplemente fascinante

—Princesa— se acercó denotando su llegada, pidiendo permiso silencioso para sentarse

—Ranma— su amplia sonrisa le delataba esa alegría que de pronto la abordó —Ven siéntate— palmeó el mullido cojín a su lado, se meneó moviendose de lugar dándole más espacio

—Gracias— dijo una vez sentado —Buenas noches— saludó a su acompañante que no se inmutaba por su llegada

—Buenas noches— Saludó Kiema quitando el tallo de su cereza con mucha calma. Al principio lo ignoró pero no pudo evitar mirarlo cuando la soberana le habló emocionada por presentarlo

—Kiema— la llamó Akane —Él es Ranma, uno de mis ex concubinos— la albina le dedicó una mirada escrutadora pero rápida, luego sostuvo su vista en algún punto perdido detrás de él —Ranma, ella es Kiema, una de las participantes para el torneo

El aludido le hizo una pequeña reverencia mostrando respeto. A lo lejos podía verse a Kodachi mirar sin discreción hacia la mesa que compartían sus contrincantes y el muchacho de pelo azabache de quien se presumía ser Ranma. Hijo del general Genma Saotome; superior de su hermano Tatewaki

Todos los concubinos habían sido emancipados de sus obligaciones con la princesa pero algunos se dedicaban a mirar con recelo su ambiente familiar con el azabache. Cuando la velada dió fin cada uno se dispuso a irse a sus dormitorios no sin antes despedirse respetuosamente de las jóvenes

Fuera del salón Akane fué llamada por Soun, ante la nueva posible revelación de las aldeas a las afueras del reino debían acudir para su salvación de las hambrunas, el Imperio atravesaba una situación difícil por las conquistas de los pobladores del norte. No iba a abandonar a su gente aunque no fuera la emperatriz aún, su madre había luchado interminables batallas por la paz de su pueblo y así seguiría siendo

Acudió con paso firme a la habitación de Soun donde se anunció antes de entrar, solemne hizo una reverencia a su progenitor quien fumaba tabaco desde su posición en las alfombras —Akane— se levantó acercándose a la menor de sus hijas acunando su rostro aún aniñado entre sus palmas callosas y grandes —Mi pequeña flor de asagao— besó su frente con suma ternura —Es momento de que iniciemos los preparativos para la campaña, ordené que prepararan treinta carretas con semillas y alimentos para las aldeas que planeamos recuperar ¿Te parece correcto?

La princesa asintió con lentitud —Si papá, es adecuado para salvar a las familias que han perdido su fé en nosotros— se fijó en los ojos de Soun, iguales a los propios.

Al día siguiente antes incluso del alba el consejo de ex emperatrices se reunía con Soun y su hija. Ambos debían acudir a la batalla por los territorios que padecían las rebeliones del norte

Ante el grupo de mujeres con avanzada edad mostraban los mapas estratégicos para el restablecimiento de sistemas de protección para los aldeanos. Las centelleantes chispas de las antorchas iluminaban la madrugada fría, el crujir de la madera en combustión sonaba en un eco minúsculo cada vez que el silencio reinaba en esa habitación

Los víveres para las aldeas de duplicaron por petición de las mujeres, agregando a su lista de reclutas a tres sanadores del palacio para acompañar a los monarcas.

La reunión terminó cuando el sol casi llegaba a su meridiano, los soldados de reserva tenían entrenamiento antes de partir y los encargados de las caballerizas se aseguraban de que los corceles estuvieran saludables y fuertes. En la armería Mousse probaba el filo de sus dagas contra la madera de un fresno, el tronco viejo del árbol tenía hendiduras de las muchas ocasiones que detuvo el impacto mortal de la cuchilla contra su corteza

—Mousse— le habló Soun cuando entró al cuartel —¿Están listas nuestras armas?— le cuestionó suavemente

El muchacho se inclinó ante su gobernante antes de responder —Si señor, están listas. Solo probaba las dagas pequeñas. En caso de seppuku

Aquello le supo amargo al Tendo mayor. Nunca nadie había cometido seppuku en el mandato de Naoko, se sentía un poco incapaz de guiar y dar motivación a los guerreros igual que su difunta esposa —Ya veo— observó a su izquierda los escudos y lanzas listas para la pelea —¿Las espadas?— interrogó al ver un faltante de estas armas

—Las está reafilando Suo, estarán listas en un par de horas al igual que las fundas— le informó

—Muy bien, estaremos partiendo mañana en la noche, tenlo todo a tiempo por favor— dicho esto se marchó

Akane se hallaba entrenando en el Dojo familiar, su sudor escurria debido al esfuerzo. Los maniquíes de paja sufrían golpes contundentes desarmandose con pocos ataques; después de casi destruir todos los muñecos siguió atacando al viento, se giraba, lanzaba patadas y esquivaba a su oponente imaginario

El esfuerzo era tal que las salinas gotas que emanaban de su piel caían al suelo dejando marcas de humedad que se conjuntaba formando caminos de su danza sobre la duela

Se tomó un descanso intentando acompasar su agitada respiración. Aspiró hondo conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones para luego liberarlos con alivio. Tomó un nuevo incienso de la gaveta bajo el altar que se hallaba en medio de la pared y lo depósito delante de los retratos de sus ancestros. Justo delante de la pintura de su madre

Se secó el sudor dando por terminado el entrenamiento a solas, ordenó a una de sus odaliscas llamar a Sasuke, si había alguien bueno para evaluarle sin sentir temor por su posición era él

Se enfundó en la armadura que su madre le heredó lista para enfrentarse a su guardián

Las miradas de ambos contrincantes se encontraron, ambos de pie sobre el enlosado de piedra sostenían el bokken con fuerza para iniciar el combate —Majestad— habló el mayor con un tono relajado —Podemos empezar

Al sonar esas palabras los dos comenzaron a analizar los movimientos del otro, cazando cual predador —Si usted no empieza, lo haré yo— Sasuke se lanzó con un ataque directo, de frente

Akane apenas pudo detener el golpe con la katana de madera, sintió ardor en las manos debido a la presión ejercida para detener la fuerza del otro. Un poco más repuesta empuñó con poder su bokken y lo empujó por suficiente para alejarse, así dió inicio el entrenamiento, entre golpes de espada y roces leves el ritmo aumentó de velocidad paulatinamente

Ambos se dedicaban ataques cada vez más osados pero Sasuke se reprimía para atacarla, sabía que ella no estaba mostrando su verdadero nivel y decidió incitarla —Así no podrás defender ningún pueblo— le dijo

Las palabras se le quedaron embarradas en las orejas, calaron hondo en Akane despertando parcialmente su furia. Conocía a Sasuke de toda la vida, se crió teniéndolo como sombra y conocía sus estrategias para sacarle de quicio. Pero eso había rebasado un poco el límite

Con una fuerza casi inhumana el mayor golpeó el bokken de su contrincante partiendolo por la mitad haciendo que cayera hacia atrás advirtiendo la derrota para Akane, sin embargo la princesa se giró hábil pateando la mano de su maestro arrojando lejos su katana

Con él siendo víctima del asombro a la joven le bastó dos segundos para taclearlo y derribarlo amenazándolo con la empuñadura de madera partida

—Usted gana— le concedió relajando su cuerpo, no había escape

—Lo siento mucho— se disculpó preocupada por haberle causado daño real —Perdí un poco el control— se recriminó ayudandole a levantarse —¿Te encuentras bien?

—No se aflija majestad, ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez que peleamos

—Gracias— el silencio reinó —Deberías ir a descansar, se hace tarde y partimos mañana

En la clase de música las doncellas Ranko por fin podía tocar con delicadeza su pandero, simple pero efectivo. Pero seguía preocupado

Ninguno de los aspirantes al trono había sido llamados a las tropas del Imperio para recuperar territorio a excepción de Akane. La princesa aún tenía el deber con su pueblo y si llegaban a tomar su vida durante la guerra alguna de sus hermanas tomaría su lugar en el torneo. El resto solo podía esperar en el Palacio, tanto hombres como mujeres

Al finalizar las clases se fué a sus aposentos transformándose en hombre nuevamente. Apenas le dió tiempo quitarse el kimono cuando llamaron a su puerta. Se colocó rápidamente la ropa yendo a abrir ante el insistente toquido de Sarutoru —¿Diga?

—Ranma Saotome, su Majestad Akane lo llama— le informó de mal humor al parecer ese hombre vivía con una molestia perpetua —Apresurate

—Si señor— le respondió el otro volviendo a cerrar, se arregló rápidamente y salió para ser escoltado

Cuando estuvo delante de la puerta de Akane Sarutoru tocó antes de anunciarse —Su Majestad, es Ranma Saotome— habló lo suficientemente alto para ser oído

—Adelante— le indicó pasar. Cuando Ranma entró los guardias cerraron la puerta —Ranma— se levantó de la mesa donde tenía los planos —No te había visto en todo el día— le dijo acercándose —¿Cómo van tus entrenamientos?

—Muy bien majestad— respondió oprimiendo su deseo por abrazarla

—Oh vamos, puedes llamarme por mi nombre— le dijo con una sonrisa, sin embargo esta fue desapareciendo —Mañana me iré a la campaña— le informó

—Lo sé y me niego a dejarte ir sola— habló con convicción

—No puedes acompañarme— acarició con suavidad su mandíbula —Por eso quiero que te quedes con esto— le entregó un anillo cubierto de piedras preciosas. Era un obsequio simbólico de su decimosexto cumpleaños —Deseame suerte

—Los dioses van a protegerte, lo sé— se colocó el anillo en su meñique —Rezare por tí todos los días y si es necesario escaparé a verte si no vuelves pronto— hizo gesto de acercarse para besarla pero ella lo detuvo

—No podemos, va contra las reglas— le informó casi con dolor —En cambio, abrazame— envolvió sus brazos alrededor del torso masculino siendo respondida de manera rapida —Te voy a echar de menos

—Yo también— de su muñeca Ranma quitó una de sus protecciones de cuero colocándola en la mano de Akane —Espero que esto sirva como compañia— la ajustó a su medida con la cuenda —Te estaré esperando siempre

Al día siguiente las tropas se alistaron para marchar, las carretas de víveres fueron puestas en medio de la caravana para su protección y cuando el sol estuvo oculto partieron con rumbo al norte. Soun y su hija iban al frente con un semblante serio

El pueblo los despidió como héroes en espera de buenas noticias

**_Continuará... _**

¡Holi! ¿Cómo están solecitos? Disculpen la demora en haber actualizado la historia pero para que vean que los quiero les traje un nuevo episodio un poco más largo. Ya pronto estaremos llegando a la etapa del torneo ¿Están emcionados? Diganme sus opiniones en la cajita de comentarios y no olviden pícarle a la estrellita para favoritos

¡Gracias por su paciencia! Nos leemos pronto


	33. XXXII

**Poliandría**

**XXXII **

Las pisotadas de los caballos se escuchaban en los alrededores de aquella aldea casi consumida por las llamas con anterioridad. Los hombres y mujeres se encargaban de apagar el fuego de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, llenos de ollín tiraban los escombros para evitar reavivar las brasas con el viento

Akane aminoró la marcha hasta quedarse detenida; con horror presenció la escena más dura que pudieron captar sus ojos después de dos días de viaje, la destrucción se alzaba por todos lados en aquel lugar. La gente volteó a verla y con lágrimas en los ojos se pusieron a implorar su ayuda, estaba devastados por la pérdida de sus bienes, de sus cultivos y de sus familias

Con una señal dió la orden de asentar su campamento en ese lugar, los sanadores sacaron sus botiquines llenos de cataplasma, pomadas y menjurjes curativos. Atendieron a las personas más heridas entablillando a aquellos que tenían los huesos rotos

Mientras el resto del ejército ayudaba a apagar las cenizas y levantar tiendas donde se alojarían los aldeanos restantes los cocineros prepararon ollas gigantes de comida para alimentar a los pobres damnificados. Akane no se quedaba quieta, iba y venía moviendo escombros, cargando heridos, llevando agua para apagar el fuego

Por más tareas que desarrollara estaba muy atenta a su alrededor, escuchando con mucha atención el correr del agua en el riachuelo y la respiración pesada que solo los caballos salvajes de las praderas poseían, llenó su balde de agua despacito. Están aquí. Pensó para que estuviera lista a saltar en batalla

Akane se dió la vuelta fingiendo no saber que era observada desde las sombras entre la hierba. Caminó de regreso con los cubos de agua sintiendo el pecho arder, esos desgraciados que le habían arrebatado a su madre iban a pagarlo

Detuvo la marcha cuando escuchó las ramas de los arbustos quebrarse, se dió la vuelta al tiempo que esquivaba la espada de su enemigo, salieron alrededor de veinte rebeldes con la cara cubierta; la atacaron sin esperar un solo segundo. Ella respondió los ataques con el choque de su espada, la armadura hacía muy bien su trabajo en protegerla de las afiladas hojas mortíferas —¡Sasuke!— llamó a su guardián quien estaba alejado de ella. Ante el desesperado grito de la princesa el sirviente corrió de inmediato llevando consigo a una parte del ejército imperial. En poco tiempo los rebeldes se vieron superados en número

Ante el acorralamiento no tuvieron otra opción más que luchar por sus vidas —¡No retrocedan!— Vociferó uno con voz gruesa, Akane lo había tomado como contrincante entendiendo que él lideraba esa tropa.

No obstante al ser pocos rebeldes las fuerzas de la realeza los aplastaron fácilmente dejando sólo a dos vivos. Uno que yacía en el suelo bajo el peso de Sasuke presionando su brazo a su espalda que amenazaba con partirle la extremidad en dos y el general sobre un charco de su propia sangre proveniente de un costado herido —¿Hay más de ustedes?— cuestionó la soberana apuntando su espada al cuello de este

—Maldita, hija de cabellera azul ¡Tú y toda tu descendencia padecerán el haber gobernado estas tierras por años, de manera injusta!— le gritó levantándose contra ella, la joven sintió el corte en su brazo, certero y sin ninguna duda —Nunca entenderás el dolor de nuestra gente ¡Desgraciada!— intentó nuevamente atacarla pero fue más rápida asestando un golpe en su costado herido —¡Maldita!— esa había sido su última palabra antes de ahogarse con la sangre de su garganta cortada con la espada de la princesa. Le atravesó la yugular hasta que la hoja salió por el lado contrario salpicando a su cómplice en la cara

—¡General!— exclamó el otro hombre forcejeando por salir de su prisión

La chica afianzó el agarre en el mango de su katana deslizando en un corte poderoso hasta que el cuerpo del hombre quedó degollado —Nunca entenderán mi dolor— le dijo al difunto sin testa —Aten su cabeza a un asta y coloquenla en la entrada del campamento— le ordenó a los soldados que la acompañaban —Llevenlo a una tienda y hagan que confiese todo lo que sabe— finalizó señalando al otro hombre

La tropa obedeció agarrando al prisionero por los costados y aunque oponía toda la resistencia que podía fue golpeado en la cabeza para hacer más fácil su transporte

—Majestad— Sasuke se acercó preocupado —Su herida— le hizo saber en vista de la sangre que manchaba su sode

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes— le respondió mirando a la lejanía —Debemos encontrar el campamento de estos bárbaros, ahí deben tener mucha información que nos será útil— se giró en dirección de la aldea arrasada —Manda una carta a mi padre pidiendo su permiso para avanzar al bosque, por favor

Después de pelear con los rebeldes, regresó a la base para ser atendida. Los sanadores se habían asustado al ver su corte pero le informaron con alivio que solo era una herida superficial que sanaría pronto, aunque con una cicatriz. La princesa supervisó una vez más la zona cuando estuvo el sol a punto de ocultarse y una vez que las torres de vigilancia fueron instaladas se dió un descanso

Se refugió en la tienda deshaciéndose de su armadura. Se fijó en la muñequera que le había dado Ranma y suspiró; esa era la parte de ella que no le quería mostrar al azabache, esa bestia que llevaba dentro cuando se batía en batalla. Era verdad que para cualquier reino una guerrera de su calidad sería bendita y bien recibida por la gente pero eso implicaba muchas responsabilidades sobre sus jóvenes hombros; no quería verse como una sanguinaria asesina a los ojos azules de su amado, quería que la viera como una mujer de piel que podía ser su compañera, no como un monstruo sediento de poder. Besó la muñequera para disponerse a descansar mañana debía recuperar las tierras de su gente

Al esclarecer el alba la princesa ya estaba en pie ayudando a los aldeanos para recuperarse. Cuidaba de los niños contandoles historias de astros fugaces que concedían deseos distrayendo sus inocentes ojos de la destrucción

Más tarde había tomado su lugar en la tienda donde el rehén era interrogado para dar con el paradero de los otros

Estaba atado de manos a un tronco pesado que le impedía correr, sus ojos inyectados de odio la fulminaban de pies a cabeza —¿Dónde están los demás?— demandó saber ella agachandose a su altura —Debes saber que si cooperas con nosotros no te haremos daño, solamente queremos justicia para las familias de esta aldea

—¿Justicia?— se burló el otro —¿Tú que sabes de justicia? Naciste en una casa bañada en riquezas y hablas de justicia— él levantó el rostro mientras formaba un proyectil de saliva y se lo escupia —No tienes derecho a hablar

Akane sintió una furia prominente emanar desde sus entrañas al tiempo que limpiaba su carrillo derecho. Los militantes que presenciaron la escena se sorprendieron quejándose en la defensa de su princesa —Está bien— ella tomó una fusta para caballo y le abofeteó la mejilla volteando su cara. Inmediatamente el prisionero sintió como sus dientes castañearon mordiendo su lengua hasta provocarle una llaga —¿Hablarás?— incitó una vez más

—Nunca— declaró convencido al tiempo que la fusta impactaba en su mejilla contraria —Ni con todas las torturas del mundo

—Eso está por verse— lo golpeó una vez más —Sino lo haces, conocerás tu muerte aquí— meneó la cabeza para que la siguieran con el prisionero a rastras. Los soldados obedecieron cargando al hombre que se oponía, llegaron a la orilla del río que ahí cruzaba, bastante lejos para evitar las miradas de los aldeanos —Diez segundos— ordenó

Ellos obedecieron acercando el hombre al agua, sumergieron su rostro en la corriente durante diez segundos. Muy poco tiempo pensó él quien había contenido aire suficiente para soportar; la acción de repitió pero ante cada negativa el tiempo sumergido aumentaba y el que le permitían respirar disminuía. Su mente comenzaba a nublarse, tosia violentamente cuando apenas llenaba sus pulmones de aire intentando expulsar el agua que se introducía a su nariz sin permiso

—Cuarenta segundos— ordenó Akane llevando el tiempo. El prisionero se estaba dando ya por vencido, revoloteaba la cabeza intentando liberarse del agarre que lo mantenía bajo el agua, un par de rocas que traía la corriente le golpearon el pómulo aumentando su dolor —Treinta y ocho, treinta y nueve, cuarenta— contó la joven

Al salir del agua aquel hombre no soportó más la presión —¡Voy a confesar, lo haré, lo haré!— gritó desesperado —Los demás están en un campamento más grande, adentrados a la montaña, son bastantes hombres— confesó tosiendo —Ellos...— la frase se quedó a mitad pues una flecha le atravesó el cráneo con suma facilidad. Una facilidad aterradora que de haber apuntado a Akane estaría ya muerta

El hombre cayó en peso muerto sobre la tierra emanando sangre que manchaba de rojo la corriente de agua. Los soldados de inmediato corrieron en dirección donde provenía el proyectil —Alguien sabía que acabamos con ellos— resolvió Sasuke un poco consternado, por poco no era capaz de proteger a la joven —Debemos prepararnos para pelear majestad

—Preparen los caballos, no podemos esperar una autorización de mi padre, iremos al frente— afianzó el agarre en su katana —Arroja el cuerpo a la fosa y quemalos— finalizó alejándose de la escena, sintiendo pánico al verse tan vulnerable. Una flecha mortífera que pudo costarle la vida

En el Palacio Ranma apenas podía dividirse el tiempo entre las clases de las doncellas y los postulantes, cada día terminaba rendido por los entrenamientos que sorpresivamente demandaba más ser una mujer que un hombre en aquella situación

A las jóvenes se las instruía en combate, medicina, geografía, matemática y política como principales materias además de la música, la cocina o la escritura siendo que a los jóvenes apenas les mostraban artes más allá de los códigos samuráis y yūki

Una noche cuando regresaba de los baños se había topado con Shampoo, casualidad o no le intentó cortar vuelta yendo por el otro pasillo, lo último que necesitaba era tener contacto con ella para poner las cosas más desagradables

—Hola— lo saludó caminando en su dirección, la intentó ignorar pero ella se adelantó quedando frente suyo —No te hagas el interesante— le dijo casi como un reproche —Puede que seas el preferido de la princesa Akane pero ya no es tu obligación cuidar su reputación— le dijo acercando su rostro

Ranma la miró. Al decir verdad era más guapa de lo que esperaba aunque claro que tenía esa impertinente manera de decir las cosas que le estropeaba todo encanto físico —Mi deber siempre será proteger a su Majestad, sea o no su favorito— hizo saber él —Con permiso— la movió a un lado dispuesto a marcharse

—¿Qué te ha dado ella?— le cuestionó tomando su mano —¿Te prometió riqueza, poder, tierras? Ó ¿Todo junto?

—No me prometió nada, he sido yo quien prometió cuidarla de gente como usted— la regresó a ver —Debería ponerse a pensar en su posición— con un tirón brusco se apartó sin esperar una palabra más

Shampoo estaba molesta, sin embargo sentía más felicidad que enojo —Estamos por ver quién debe cuidar su posición— susurró sosteniendo el anillo de Akane entre sus dedos —Ranma Saotome, aunque no te guste, vas a casarte conmigo cuando sea emperatriz

**_Continuará... _**

Holi

Creo que he escrito un capítulo muy rudo aquí, pero quiero dar ese sentimiento de batalla ¿Saben? no sé si me explico

En todo caso estaré narrando algunas escenas algo fuertes para que se preparen un poco. Les aviso para que no me vayan a colgar por las situaciones

Bueno... Espero que disfruten mucho la lectura como yo disfruté escribiendo y me dejen su opinión desde la cajita de comentarios. Todos son recibidos con muchísimo cariño. Se aceptan, dudas, quejas y sugerencias

¡Gracias por leer! Nos estamos estamos contactando pronto

Jiyuu Akabane


	34. XXXIII

**Poliandría**

**XXXIII**

—Preparen los caballos, no podemos esperar una autorización de mi padre, iremos al frente— afianzó el agarre en su katana —Arroja el cuerpo a la fosa y quemalos— finalizó alejándose de la escena, sintiendo pánico al verse tan vulnerable. Una flecha mortífera que pudo costarle la vida

Los preparativos estaban a la mitad cuando un par de soldados entraron a la tienda de Akane —Majestad— ambos hicieron una reverencia —Hemos seguido el rastro del arquero, su campamento se haya asentado en una aldea, tienen recursos y suministros que los mismos pobladores les proveen, al parecer están sometidos

—¿Son muchos?— quiso saber

—Es la villa completa su majestad ¿Deberíamos atacar de noche?— cuestionó el soldado —Los tomaríamos por sorpresa

Akane miró a Sasuke en busca de una respuesta, el hombre suspiró —Creo que es necesario esperar a su alteza Soun, agrupar a los refuerzos y enviar un tratado de paz antes de atacar. Si es una aldea habrá hombres, mujeres y niños inocentes— hizo una pausa mientras la joven lo sopesaba —No somos mercenarios, somos la salvación de esa gente— puntualizó

Akane estaba a punto de cometer una locura había ordenado alistar al ejército para una batalla, era un alivio que Sasuke estuviera ahí para evitarlo —Tienes razón, esperaremos a que las tropas de mi padre y el general Saotome lleguen, por el momento, dile a los soldados que pueden descansar— se quitó el caso peinando su cabellera con los dedos —Necesito recolectar a un grupo de hombres para ir a esa aldea

Sarutoru estaba histérico, jamás en todo el tiempo que llevaba sirviendo para la familia real había visto semejante desastre. Ranma y Mousse tuvieron una una riña de niveles preocupantes

El joven de cabellera larga tenía la sangre hirviendo después de ver como Shampoo estaba demasiado cerca del otro muchacho. Su mente de había nublado cuando lo vió acorralarla y gritarle. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus astutos ojos cuando el de la trenza comenzó a disculparse

Mousse se lanzó sin mucho cuidado, mientras más daño le hubiese causado, mejor. El resto intentó separarlos más no fue posible después de un rato que parecía eterno

Ambos habían terminado con lesiones graves que requerían atención médica, algunos de sus compañeros se burlaron diciendo que no tenían control de sus pensamientos y que jamás llegarían a ser esposos de una emperatriz; aquello no podía importarles menos, los dos jóvenes tenían declarada una enemistad peligrosa

—Será la última vez que los vea haciendo algo como esto— les reprendió Sarutoru delante suyo —Ya va siendo hora de que se enteren de su posición ¡Ustedes no pueden causar problemas de este tamaño!— reclamó —Safron, por favor atiendelos

El aludido asintió comenzando a limpiarles los raspones, cortes y demás lesiones, ambos azabaches se tiraban miradas de odio mezclado con dolor gracias a los tópicos aplicados en su piel lastimada

—Hoy se quedarán sin cenar— fué el dictamen del encargado antes de irse

—Eres un imbécil Saotome, desearás jamás haber molestado a Shampoo— le espetó Mousse con reto en los ojos —Te lo advierto, aléjate

—Mira Mousse, no me importa Shampoo en lo más mínimo, es ella quien tiene algo mío que es muy preciado, si tanto te preocupa ¿Por qué no haces que me lo devuelva?— inquirio de regreso, completamente enfadado. Aquella mujer había jugado bien sus cartas, Ranma era un joven de tradiciones que respetaba mucho a las mujeres, no obstante Shampoo lo había llevado a su límite burlándose de él

—No inventes excusas, está claro que fue tu culpa. No lo niegues

Ranma de pronto se levantó sorprendiendo a los dos, Safron se alejó temiendo una nueva pelea —No tengo porqué darte explicaciones a tí— se dió la vuelta —Estás ciego— dicho eso último se marchó

Shampoo estaba en los baños con las demás doncellas, alardeando de cómo dos hombres se peleaban por su atención. Torcia la historia como le daba la gana logrando impresionar a algunas —Entonces Ranma ¿Está enamorado de tí?— preguntó Akari sin creerle mucho

—Por supuesto ¿Por qué otra razón tendría que pelearse con Mousse? Quizá ahora está confundido pero pronto dará el primer paso, estoy segura— le reiteró enjuagando su cuerpo

—No estaría muy convencida de eso, ese concubino quiere mucho a la princesa. Sé que le dejó llevarse una prenda suya a la guerra— intervino Ukyo, aunque hablaba sobre ese obvio afecto, ella también sentía una espina de celos. Ranma había impactado en ella, quería un hombre con esa seguridad

—Akane ya no está aquí, no sabemos si vuelva para empezar— se encogió de hombros —Así que no veo el problema en que se fije en otra persona

Al resto estuvo de acuerdo, quisieran o no, el destino de la princesa era incierto

Soun llegaba al campamento de su hija con un día de retraso, los caminos destruidos le impedían a las carreras avanzar con velocidad. El número de transportes con víveres se había ido disminuyendo conforme visitaban aldeas atacadas

En cuanto llegó dejó a Tatewaki como encargado de organizar a sus hombres. Fué directamente a la tienda de estrategias donde su hija discutía las posiciones del ejército

—Su Majestad— se inclinó para recibirlo —Tenemos una importante noticia— Sasuke se hizo a un lado para dejarlo ver los mapas —Hay una aldea aledaña que está dentro del bosque donde se albergan una gran cantidad de rebeldes. Al parecer tienen rehenes

—Son los que han atacado la región— asumió el hombre —¿Cuál es tu opinión?

—Creo que sería bueno hacerle caso a mi consejero, intentaremos penetrar de manera pacífica en el poblado con un tratado de paz— informó —Por eso necesito que me des permiso para negociar con ellos

—Irás con un grupo de guardias— anticipó como última condición —Puedes retirarte— Akane tenía experiencia con las órdenes informales de Soun, así que dándole un saludo respetuoso salió de ahí —Bien señores, quiero que se divida una parte del ejército en tres, cubriremos la mayor cantidad de flancos en caso de que la negociación salga mal

La peliazul estaba a lado de su yegua en el río, el animal bebía la pacífica agua mientras su dueña se lavaba la cara un poco más adelante. Akane se secó el rostro tirándose a la sombra de un cerezo que le ofrecía sombra. De su maleta sacó pinceles, tinta y papel

Enrolló el pergamino caminado al campamento para dárselo al mensajero —Destino, Ranma Saotome— le ordenó dejándolo marchar

Al día siguiente la soberana se preparaba con la armadura de su madre y dos jabalíes como ofrenda para el tratado de paz. Acompañada de su escolta partió rumbo la susodichaaldea; su padre esperó hasta verla adentrarse en el bosque para ordenar que el ejército de refuerzo le siguiera

Con cautela, el grupo de mensajeros llegó hasta la entrada de aquella villa, la gente inmediatamente atisbó su llegada gracias al chillido de los jabalíes y relinchares de los caballos. El estandarte del imperio Poliandría se rebatía con el viento desde más astas sostenidas por los soldados

—¡Habitantes de este poblado!— gritó llamando la atención de la gente, de inmediato se hizo el cuchicheo entre ellos, se alejaron mientras las madres ocultaban a los niños detrás de ellas —¡Solicito hablar con su lider!— exclamó sin bajarse de la yegua —¡Hemos venido de manera pacífica!— se bajó del animal tomando la cuerda de los dos jabalíes —¡Hemos traído una ofrenda!—

—No queremos ofrendas de la familia imperial— un hombre robusto con el pelo cano —Vayanse de la aldea— reclamó saliendo de entre la multitud —Esta tierra ya no es de ustedes, no es necesario que vengan aquí

—Con todo respeto— se acercó aún más —No es nuestra intención incomodarlos, venimos a hablar como gente civilizada para evitar que sigan atacando las aldeas vecinas

—Nuestra gente está muy bien con nuestro ritmo de vida actual— habló tembloroso

—Su gente ni siquiera sabe que los rebeldes de Tohoku están aquí

—Claro que saben que están aquí— respondió entonces otro hombre también saliendo de la contingencia —Esta aldea pertenece a los pobladores de Tohoku, todos han venido desde allá para poder asentarnos aquí— informó también acercándose —No tienen nada que hacer aquí, princesa de Nerima

—Claro que tengo— lo encaró sin temor alguno. Le vió la cara llena de cicatrices pequeñas, había perdido la mitad de una ceja gracias a un corte que le impedía al vello crecer nuevamente —Mi gente es quien me necesita. Han arrasado y asesinado a muchas personas inocentes. No puedo pasar por alto su avance violento, no quiero que haya gente sufriendo— arreó a los jabalíes —Por eso vamos a hablarlo antes de que se derrame sangre

—Pase usted entonces— la invitó con una sonrisa sacarrona —Solo si está dispuesta a escuchar nuestras quejas

La joven pasó a lado de la gente sintiendo como las miradas se clavaban en su espalda —Estoy dispuesta— los tres guardianes la acompañaron dentro de una cabaña haciendo que el tiempo pareciera interminable. Despues de tres horas por fin salía de aquella casita con el ceño fruncido

Las personas la observaban irse pero no todos querían conformarse con verla marcha igual que llegó. Una lugareña tomó valor para gritarle —¡Majestad por favor sálvenos! ¡Nos han maltrado a todos! ¡Han matado a nuestras familias!— vociferó llena de pánico. El eco de su voz se vió apagado por la mordaza que un mercenario le puso en la boca

—Morihebi— Akane, sacó su katana de la funda, empuñandola hacia el atacante de la muchacha —Suéltala

—Entonces eso del tratado de paz fue una mentira ¿Princesa?

—No, pero no puedo ignorar a mi pueblo pidiéndome ayuda— recalcó —Déjala libre

—El una pena su alteza, eminencia del combate— se acercó tomando también su espada —Las negociaciones terminaron— se acercó a ella con un semblante divertido. Por la entrada dos hombres herian a sus caballos. El relinchar sonó poderoso cuando el pelaje blanco se manchó de sangre —Ahora no tienes escapatoria ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Llorar?

—¡Ame!— sus ojos avellanas se llenaron de rabia —Si he de morir aquí, lo haré con honor— declaró molesta

—Eso no va a ser necesario, Majestad— Kuno salía de un matorral —Usted deberá dirigir esta nación. Recuerdelo

El ejército imperial salía de sus escondites rodeando la villa

Morihebi palideció un poco —Como quiera Majestad...

Las paredes blanquecinas del Palacio recibían al mensajero. El hombre recién llegado se identificó con los mensajes para los familiares de los soldados en guerra y se dedicó a repartirlos

—Ranma Saotome— lo llamó Sarutoru a la hora de dormir —Te ha llegado correspondencia— le entregó el papel enrollado alejándose de ahí. El azabache entró a su habitación acomodandose en el futón. Sacó la carta comenzando a leer

_Ranma_

_Es primavera, las hojas revisten los árboles de verde y el cielo azul me recuerda a tus ojos_

_Estamos en una región lejana, nos ha tomado un mes llegar hasta aquí pero hemos podido recuperar algunos poblados. La protección que me prestaste me acompaña a todos lados. Me acompaña para no sentirme débil ¿Cómo está yendote en las clases? Lamento no estar ahí para ver cómo te conviertes en un gurrero _

_Te echo de menos_

-_Akane_

—Akane— susurró había ya sido mes y medio desde que la campaña dió inicio, en consecuencia, mes y medio sin ver a la princesa. Extrañaba saberla protegida, a tan solo un edificio de distancia, verla repentinamente en los pasillos y compartir el baño con ella —Yo también te echo de menos— además hacía un mes que Shampoo tenía su anillo, se sintió culpable por no saberlo proteger —Mañana voy a recuperarlo, sin duda alguna lo voy a recuperar

**Continuará... **


	35. XXXIV

**XXXIV**

—Devuelveme ese anillo Shampoo, sabes que no te pertenece— le vocifero Ranko acercándose a ella —No debes tenerlo tú

—¿Ah no? ¿Cómo sabes que no es mío? Tú no conoces las riquezas de la familia amazona. Este anillo no es más que una pequeñisima porción de mis bienes, bastarda

—No te atrevas a llamarme así, Shampoo yo sé que ese anillo pertenece a la princesa Akane. Lleva la insignia de Poliandría— Ranko se movió con avidez sobre los futones de la habitación —¡Devuelvelo!— ordenó casi estallando en cólera al no poder atrapar a la escurridiza mujer

—Atrapame si puedes Fukui, vamos inténtalo— La joven de pelo morado le arrojó una almohada al rostro aumentando el enfado de la otra —Eres muy lenta

Ranko no podía dejar de verla con odio, aunque ahora tuviera el cuerpo de una mujer seguía siendo hombre, él no podía lastimar a ninguna fémina, su educación se lo impedía —¡Por favor deja de jugar!

—Te diré algo, si consigues que Ranma Saotome haga lo que yo digo le devolveré el anillo sin protestar— ofreció —¿Qué opinas?

—Nunca— Se negó —Estás a tiempo de regresarlo sin tener represalias

—No me intimidas, eres inferior a mi Ranko. Conoce tu lugar— se acercó para empujarla, con el golpe la pelirroja calló al suelo —Que Ranma haga lo que yo diga y obtiene de vuelta su anillo, de algo te servirá ser entrometida, convencelo— dicho eso último salió de la habitación acompañada de Azusa

El resto de doncellas murmura por la disputa. Kiema se acercó ayudandola a levantarse —¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, no pasa nada— quiso sonar tranquila pero estaba ya muy hastiada de no poder obtener el anillo de vuelta —Iré a hablar con ese Saotome— anunció saliendo también

En las montañas Akane limpiaba las heridas de su yegua con sumo cuidado, el animal se mostraba dócil pero reparaba cuando le acercaban el cataplasma antiséptico, una vez pudo colocarle las hierbas se las vendó con una trozo de su tienda —Perdoname, no debí traerte aquí— se lamentó terminando de atar la tela —Pronto estarás bien te lo prometo

—Su Majestad

—¿Qué sucede Sasuke?

—El emperador Soun quiere tener una audiencia con usted

—Iré enseguida— le informó recogiendo los utensilios medicinales. Se lavó las manos observando al cielo. Había llegado el momento de esa conversación

Ranma estaba delante de Shampoo escuchando sus ridículas condiciones para regresarle el anillo —Deberás adularme cada vez que nos veamos, tendrás que hacerlo con una oración completa, durante algún tiempo

—¿Durante cuánto?

—El que yo considere necesario— exclamó divertida —Así como Mousse besa el suelo por donde piso tú deberás hacer lo mismo

—No estoy a su nivel— admitió Ranma apretando los puños —Así que no pidas imposibles, porque yo no te amo como lo hace ese tipo, no esperes palabras sinceras de mi boca

—Por ahora no tengo expectativas en esto, solo quiero probar hasta donde eres capaz de llegar por este objeto tan preciado que te dejó la princesa— confesó tranquilamente —Pero después de un tiempo, verás que estarás tan acostumbrado a mi que no podrás separarte

—Nunca— reiteró el chico —Aunque fueses la última mujer de pie, nunca estaría contigo— declaró —Cuando te canses de este juego, sabrás que no me interesa...

En su tienda Soun estaba organizando a los hombres para dispersarse y reclutar gente nueva en las aldeas, repentinamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su hija —Majestad— hizo una reverencia —¿Me mandó llamar?

—Si, por favor pasa

—Con permiso— se adentró siendo recibida por el resto de presentes

—Señores, debo intercambiar una palabra con mi hija, seguiremos discutiendo el avance de las tropas mañana— dicho esto los capitanes salieron de ahí —Akane, supongo que sabes para qué te he llamado

—Si padre

—¿Has pensado en quién ocupará tu lugar? Ya sabes, en caso de...

—No pasará, pero si fuera necesario, nombraré a Nabiki. Kasumi está a punto de casarse, además es mayor que las contendientes por más años— admitió agachando la mirada —Si pierdo la guerra, no tendré más remedio que dejar a una sucesora en mi lugar. Pero si no es así continuaré el entrenamiento

—Muy bien, enviaré un mensaje con tu decreto mañana mismo, si Buda lo permite, saldremos victoriosos de esta campaña

—De acuerdo Majestad—

El atardecer se volvía más cercano, el campamento de Soun se preparaba para una nueva noche de vigía, desde las torres el fuego de las antorchas iluminaba los alrededores, en la zona este, Akane vigilaba el movimiento del bosque con cautela —Perdóname Nabiki, prometo que no será necesaria tu participación en el torneo por el trono

Pasada una semana Nabiki era informada de la decisión de Akane, un poco molesta no tuvo más remedio que acudir al llamado del consejo, hizo el juramento y fue presentada como la sucesora en caso de que la primera muriera en guerra. Al ser un año mayor que la demás no tuvo dificultad para las artes o ciencias que les impartían, aunque no fuera una peleadora de estilo cuerpo a cuerpo, era capaz de blandir una espada sin dificultad

Sus habilidades más impresionantes eran las matemáticas y la arquería. Poseía una puntería brutal, conocida como la bendición de Hachiman, el Dios de los samuráis y tiro con arco. Era una líder nata que rápidamente se hizo un lugar entre las doncellas pero manteniéndose alejada de la palabra amistad o alianza

Había solo una doncella que se empeñaba en hacerla su camarada, Shampoo todos los días la adulaba intentando ganar su simpatía. Aunque no conocía la rivalidad entre ella y su hermana no le prestó la mínima atención a sus elogios, Nabiki solo cumplía con sus deberes como suplente en todas las clases y entrenamientos

Sin embargo, algo había despertado su interes. El concubino favorito de Akane se la pasaba diciéndole cumplidos a la amazona cada vez que se veían, no tenía sentido pues se notaba a leguas que no deseaba hacerlo. Entonces ¿Por qué?

Tuvo curiosidad pero se recordó que esos no eran sus asuntos. Todo cambió el día que los vió discutir, hasta esa ocasión se mantuvo alejada de los rumores que circulaban alrededor de Ranma Saotome y Shampoo

Luego de dos meses los encontró casi grtitandose en un pasillo solitario

—Shampoo, ya me cansé de jugar en tu trampa, por favor regresame anillo ¿A tí por qué te importa tanto lo que yo sienta por ella? Es una situación que no te concierne

La amazona cruzada de brazos sonrió —Porque juré que iba a vengarme de su arrogancia. Porque le advertí que no se metieran conmigo de lo contrario, me quedaría con cada cosa que amara— reveló frustrada

A la mediana de las princesas le sorprendió mucho la rabia contenida en sus palabras. No es que de dedicara a fisgonear a la gente pero a veces se divertía con lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Aunque este no fuera el caso, su curiosidad tuvo peso —Ese es un juramento muy solemne— los sorprendió acercándose a ellos, ahora notaba que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que los veía —Así que ¿Te quedarás con todo? Muy interesante— observó el objeto de disputa en la mano izquierda de la otra —Veo que empiezas a hacerte con las cosas de mi hermana, pero dejame decirte que esta no es la forma. Podría encerrarte en el calabozo— señaló quitándole la prenda —Ésto le pertenece a mi dinastía, el concubino aquí presente podrá no tener el poder para tomarlo de vuelta pero yo sí

—No tienes ningún derecho de quitarmelo— le reprochó enfurecida Shampoo —Tu hermana lo ha perdido

—Cuidado con lo que dices— la encaró Nabiki sin intimidarse —Yo tengo más poder que Akane y tú juntas, así que relájate antes de que te expulse ¿Pensaste que iba a dejarte uno de los símbolos de mi familia?

—Algún día dejaré de serlo y tendrás que obedecerme

—¿No me digas? ¿Cuándo?

—Lo verás, pronto— giró el rostro en dirección de Ranma —Ésto aún no termina— sentenció yéndose

—Esto me lo quedaré yo— le anunció la soberana al azabache —Hasta que mi hermana vuelva de su campaña. Así evitas perderlo

—Pero Majestad...

—Si me llego a enterar de que has traicionado a un integrante de mi dinastía, no tendré benevolencia con ninguno de los dos ¿Entendido?

Él asintió —Entendido Majestad

—Retirate

—Con permiso— el chico no sabía si sentirse aliviado o asustado ¿Si Nabiki le contaba a Akane sobre el anillo? ¿Si directamente se lo devolvía? Al menos Shampoo ya no lo tenía en su poder, dejaría de adularla y de pelear con Mousse de una vez por todas

Sin embargo, la pelea recién estaba por comenzar

**_Continuará..._**


	36. XXXV

**XXXV **

Ni bien había aclarado la mañana los estandartes de los últimos reclutas se vislumbraron en la entrada del campamento, Soun salió acompañado de su guardia y Akane

La húmeda mañana se evaporaba lentamente y el rocío desaparecía de los pastizales. Los jóvenes recién reclutados caminaban con valor al campamento principal donde el ejército imperial esperaba

—Majestad, los nuevos voluntarios están aquí— Anunció Tatewaki defendiendo el corcel —Aquí tiene la lista de nombres y edades si gusta revisarlas mi señor

Soun tomó el pergamino desplegando el rollo de papel, revisó las edades, la mayoría entre veinte y dieciocho —Bien jóvenes, ustedes ha decidido pelear contra los rebeldes del norte y les agradecemos su apoyo, piensen en sus familias y las libertad que van a otorgarles cuando la pelea termine— habló fuerte para que le oyeran —Por favor formense delante del campamento para que sean proveídos con armaduras y ropajes nuevos— pidió movilizando a los muchachos

Todos buscaban un lugar donde acomodarse, formando cinco filas largas de cuarenta personas cada una. Los soldados se dividieron para terminar más rápida la tarea de repartición

—Akane, llama a los capitanes vamos a reorganizar las tropas— anunció observando a los recién llegados—Que los alimenten y descansen, han caminado mucho para llegar aquí

Dentro del Palacio Ranko releía sus apuntes para no olvidar nada, pronto Hinako las pondría a prueba para saber qué tanto habían aprendido durante esos meses, con diligencia repasaba cada lección

Desde afuera se escuchó el murmullo de los guardias, desde que Shampoo lo obligó a enaltecer su nombre la gente tomó por hecho que ahora estaban aliados para hacerse del trono. Que él estaba atraído por la joven

Había días en los que no soportaba estar cerca de otras personas y prefería transformarse en Ranko para no ser señalado. Genma lo cubría cuando desaparecía Ranma evitandole problemas

Desafortunadamente los chismes no cesaban y se volvían más fuertes con los días, hasta el paso de casi cinco lunas. Se hizo amigo de Ukyo quien a veces lo ayudaba a alejarse de Shampoo para que no lo atosigara todo el día. Sin embargo comenzaba a notar que su comportamiento ya no era tan amistoso, tenía una intención oculta que le daba temor descubrir y es que si la joven castaña se había enamorado de él, se sentiría miserable por no detener el avance de esos sentimientos

Estaba en un dilema, nunca sintió la necesidad de contraer matrimonio aunque las costumbres familiares se lo indicaran, nunca tuvo intención de conocer a ninguna mujer hasta que Akane apareció en su vida. Pero se preguntaba ¿Por qué otras mujeres a parte de la princesa se fijaban en él? Su padre le elogió diciendo que era atractivo y un buen guerrero, algo básico en los líderes de familia ¿Era esa la respuesta?

No obstante Akane miró más allá de lo que podría ofrecer como máquina de guerra. Se fijó en sus sentimientos, en sus creencias y deseos, pensaba que por ello mismo su corazón quedó cautivado. Ese espíritu de audacia y bondad había hecho un hueco de admiración en su mente

Le asombraba todo lo que le contaba en las cartas, los lugares que visitaba y cuanto tiempo les toman recuperar las aldeas. Cada uno de sus relatos quedaban en su mente imaginandola en batalla, nunca la había visto pelear. Ni siquiera cuando fué su campaña, aquella donde Naoko perdió la vida

—¿En qué piensas?— Kiema llegó sentándose a su lado

—Estoy repasando, para que Hinako no vaya a absorber mi aura— bromeó volteando a verla, la chica albina también llevaba sus pergaminos —¿Cómo te fué?

—Más o menos, no tuve mucho tiempo para responder

—¿De verdad? Estoy acabada— susurró la pelirroja

—Ranko Fukui— nombró Sarutoru para acudir al examen con Hinako

—Deseame suerte, voy a necesitarla

En las tierras altas, los dos capitanes del ejército tomaban a sus reclutas, trescientos hombres cada uno. Sin esperar tanta participación de los poblados las fuerzas del Imperio se triplicaron sorprendentemente

—Akane, hija. Tú serás capitana del tercer batallón, tomarás la responsabilidad de entrenarlos y producir sos alimentos— le encomendó Soun dándole la lista de nombres —Tatewaki y Keshi ya han iniciado con sus brigadas es tu turno

—Me honra muchísimo su Majestad, pero ¿De verdad cree que soy capaz?— cuestionó con asombro, buscando algún indicio de broma en los ojos de su progenitor

—Tu linaje es digno de cualquier puesto en la milicia. Además, ésto también es entrenamiento para ti hija mía

—Gracias majestad, es usted muy considerado

—Vé, tu escuadrón espera tus órdenes

Al salir de la tienda notó como los demás aprendices eran guiados ya por sus respectivos capitanes —Soldados— habló fuerte para que los aludidos le pusieran atención —Bienvenidos al ejército Imperial de Poliandría— desenrrollando el papel comenzó a pasar lista de los presentes. Cuando cada uno fue nombrado volvió a guardar el pergamino —El Imperio agradece su participación en la guerra, cuando ganemos, serán recompensados y honrados por las generaciones venideras. Su memoria será inolvidable— anunció —Primero tendremos que armar el campamento, nuestra zona será la izquierda. Por favor síganme

A pesar del sol ardiente, los jóvenes no decaian en su labor, armaron las tiendas, cubriendo todo el campo anteriormente raso por las viviendas de piel. Cada una tenía la capacidad de albergar a diez personas, todas equipadas con futones recibieron en su interior a los cansados muchachos

Mientras la capitanía principal cocinaba para los recién reclutados. El ocaso se adornó con los cientos de zagales reunidos en la cena. Al terminar sus alimentos se les anunció que cada escuadrón debería valerse por si mismo, los congregados formarían su propia villa liderados por su capitán

El sonido de los bokken chocando era lo único que podía escuchar, los entrenamientos samuráis estaban ya en un nivel avanzado después siete meses de entrenamiento, sin darse cuenta había ya transcurrido más de la mitad del año de preparación para el torneo

Ranma sudaba sin parar, su ropa húmeda se pegaba con incomodidad a su cuerpo desconcentrando un poco sus movimientos, pero no lo suficiente para detenerse —¡Tiempo!— gritó el entrenador congelando sus movimientos —Siguiente— ordenó dejando al azabache descansar

Al finalizar sus compañeros fueron liberados para comer, cuando se dirigía a los baños escuchó sin querer a Sarutoru revelar una magnífica noticia a las odaliscas de Akane —Su Majestad volverá para la décima luna del senkō-toshi, así que tenemos que tener todo a tiempo para su bienvenida, solo nos quedan tres lunas para ello, es un secreto. Deben callar hasta que yo les ordene ¿Entendido?— cuando oyó los pasos del guardia acercarse, se movilizó lejos del pasillo

Tres lunas más y volvería a ver a Akane, eso no se lo había dicho en su última carta ¿Quería que fuera una sorpresa? En cualquier caso, ansiaba poder volverla a ver

**_Continuará..._**


	37. XXXVI

**XXXVI**

El sol ardiente abrazaba la piel como un manto, sin embargo la guardia de Akane seguía cosechando los sembradíos de sus alimentos. Las hortalizas de frutas y granos se veían todos los días atendidos por los soldados bajo su cargo. Ella misma se encargaba de cuidar los cultivos también

Después de ser nombrada capitán del tercer batallón sus responsabilidades aumentaron cinco veces más. Se encargó de guiarlos en el arte combativo mientras ellos la ayudaban con las tareas más campestres. Cazar, pescar, alzar empalizadas, construir acueductos para las siembras e identificar plagas amenazadoras

Todos los días se levantaba antes del alba, las estrellas desaparecían conforme sus soldados se formaban para recibir desayuno. Encontró muchachos muy habilidosos para la cocina siendo ellos los encargados de instruir al resto. Se turnaban tareas diariamente para no perder un día de productividad

Las tierras que iban siendo recuperadas poco a poco se volvían nuevamente en poblados pacíficos con la capacidad de albergar a sus habitantes sin frío o hambre. Soun salía diariamente a recuperar nuevas aldeas y de a poco fueron ganando terreno hasta dejar a los rebeldes acorralados contra los valles sin oportunidad de una emboscada

La temporada de lluvias pasó trayendo consigo la mejor época para los voluntarios, todos los terrenos bien fertilizados y labrados dieron abundantes recolectas que servirían de víveres para el invierno. Así mismo el otoño vistió de naranja los campos, los follajes de los árboles iban cayendo de a poco y los vientos del sur ondeaban fuerte las banderas en la nueva villa imperial. Se había acentado una nueva población como apoyo a los residentes cercanos

Al final el invierno llegó dejando desnudo al paisaje, solo la nieve cubría el suelo y las ramas. Habían pasado el año nuevo en la urbe en compañia de los reclutas, llevaron a cabo el seibo con los aldeanos de aquella zona, celebrando la venida de un nuevo ciclo de vida para la tierra

Para Ranma las cosas se habían calmado, los rumores comenzaban a desaparecer conforme lo veian más lejos de Shampoo, Mousse había detenido por un tiempo sus ataques y comenzaban a dejarlos entrenar solos por más tiempo dándole oportunidad de tener su forma natural, debían pulir ya sus estrategias por separado para poder tener una contienda más dificultosa, solamente compartían las clases teóricas y los entrenamientos de montura

El resto dependía de cada postulante. Fuera hombre o mujer. El Imperio demandaba alguien que fuese capaz de manejarse por su propio pie.

Tras siete meses de campaña en las tierras del norte, había llegado el día. Akane volvía a Palacio por el dictamen del senkō-toshi a cumplir con su deber

Revisó los alrededores por última vez, encargó a Sasuke la seguridad de su padre, se despidió de su batallón dejando a un soldado de nombre Herb en el puesto como capitán, recibió la bendición de Soun y acompañada por el ejército real partió de vuelta a Nerima. Dos semanas pasaron hasta que pudo vislumbrar las grandes puertas de la ciudadela adornadas con estandartes dorados

Seguramente un mensajero ya había anunciado su llegada con antelación. El firme paso de su caballo se adentró a su lar siendo recibida por los habitantes del poblado. Entre ovaciones y retazos de papel colorido se adentraba por las calles empedradas, la gente le agradecía su valentía, la animaba a dar lo mejor en los combates venideros y otorgaba obsequios de toda clase

El grupo recién llegado se dirigió al Palacio donde también los esperaban. Todos los sirvientes estaban en la entrada con la cabeza gacha en símbolo de respeto

El consejo de antiguas emperatrices aguardaba también a lado de las dos princesas mayores quienes lideraban las filas. Los postulantes estaban formados delante de los siervos y tras la familia real

Los soldados abrieron las pesadas puertas de pino dejando ver a la tropa arribar por fin

El tiempo había hecho su trabajo, el rostro de Akane había perdido los rasgos infantiles que poseía cuando se fué, su pelo creció nuevamente casi a la altura de los hombros. Se veía mucho más adulta, madura; pero al mismo tiempo su inocencia perdía fuerza tras las constantes batallas, se había convertido en una guerrera real

Cuando el escuadrón estuvo completamente dentro las puertas se cerraron nuevamente. Se formaron con los caballos en un contingente tras la princesa mientras ella descendía primero de su animal

Los trabajadores, postulantes y militares que esperaban en el Palacio les hicieron una profunda reverencia

Nabiki y Kasumi se acercaron para recibirla en un abrazo cálido —Bienvenida Akane— dijo la mayor anunciando con ese hecho el arribo oficial de la décima postulante al trono

El banquete se llevaría a cabo en el jardín principal del castillo, las odaliscas disponían de todo lo necesario para empezar cuando el sol estuviera en su punto más alto

La peliazul se encontraba cambiándose de ropa, tras el viaje su vestimenta tenía polvo y restos de hierba seca. Se aseaba dejándose inundar por la paz

Después de noches en vela donde tenía que estar alerta por si algún ataque sorpresa ocurría en la campaña, por fin podía destensarse a voluntad. Se sumergió en las aguas termales sintiendo la tibieza relajar sus músculos dándoles el merecido descanso que no tenía hace mucho

Casi se quedaba dormida al borde del estanque pero se obligó a salir del agua, tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones primero

La comida transcurrió rápidamente, Tatewaki quien la había acompañado de vuelta se encontraba ya con Nabiki y el prometido de Kasumi, Tofu también se hallaba presente. Sentía el tiempo correr sin prisa aunque sin pausa. Hasta que la oscuridad de la noche comenzó a reinar dispersando la fiesta de bienvenida

Antes de irse a dormir decidió visitar a su develo eterno, al poseedor de esos ojos color topacio que tanto le pedían volver en sueños y cartas. Se colocó una yukata más cómoda saliendo de su habitación

Ranma recién volvía de bañarse hallándose con un pañuelo de seda y una nota sobre el baúl de su ropa. Al desenvolverlo se llevó una sorpresa encontrándose el anillo de Akane. El papel tenía escrito "Ten cuidado"

Estaba planeando cómo pedírselo a la mediana de las princesas pero ella había sido benevolente. Le debía una muy grande

Con cuidado se colocó el objeto en el dedo meñique, era el único en el que le cabía ya; lo contempló con una sonrisa al saber que de nuevo todo regresaba a su cause. Akane en casa y él con su anillo, oyó toquidos en la puerta sobresaltandolo un poco —Ranma ¿Estás ahí?— percibió del otro lado

Emocionado hasta el último de sus cabellos fue a abrir encontrándose con la joven de ojos almendra —Akane— susurró sorprendido y sonriente de verla ahí —Quiero decir, majestad— se corrigió haciendo una reverencia, ella rió con suavidad

—Oh Ranma— musitó la joven lanzándose a sus brazos —Te he echado tanto de menos— confesó apenas en un susurro

El azabache la estrechó más, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello femenino —También yo, la he extrañado todo este tiempo. No hubo un solo día en el que no pensara en usted— confesó con premura —Pero ahora que ha vuelto y pase lo que pase, no vamos a separarnos

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo

**_Continuará... _**

Seibo: Consiste en el acto de obsequiar cosas en año nuevo a las personas de quien se recibió ayuda en el transcurso del año anterior


	38. XXXVII

**XXXVII**

Kasumi se encontraba en la última reunión con Tofu, debido a la campaña y la ausencia del emperador su boda se había pospuesto durante más tiempo. Eso había permitido que las ceremonias prenupciles se llevaran a cabo en intervalos más prolongados de tiempo

—Majestad Kasumi, me alegra tanto que usted me eligiera para ser su honorable esposo— Ono se inclinaba con respeto hacia la joven —A pesar de que nuestro compromiso ya fué concretado usted ha asistido a las reuniones de manera amable, es un gran ejemplo de respeto a nuestras tradiciones

—No te preocupes, estaré dispuesta a seguir todas nuestras costumbres. En cuanto a la ceremonia la más antigua ex mandataria llevará a cabo el casamiento— informó mientras un sirviente le proporcionaba más té —Mis sastres vendrán a preparar las vestimentas de tus padres, como regalo de mi parte, por favor aceptalas

—Es un honor Majestad, la familia estará eternamente agradecida

La reunión continuó hasta el atardecer, entonces la soberana se marchó de vuelta al Palacio. En la puerta estaba Akane esperandola junto su hermana Nabiki —Bienvenida hermana ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Muy bien hermanas, la reunión se llevó a cabo con éxito. Los preparativos están listos y en cuanto llegue papá llevaremos a cabo la ceremonia— informó entrando a paso lento al edificio principal —¿Apetecen una taza de té en mis aposentos?

—Claro hermana ¿Has decidido ya tus atuendos de bodas?

—Si, estoy revisando las últimas confecciones para el kimono tradicional y el wataboshi. Podrían darme su opinión sobre los bordados, así que vamos a revisar con Tsubasa. Akane no sabes lo feliz que soy de tener un sastre tan bueno como tu concubino

—Me alegra que te sea útil— las tres hermanas se dirigieron adentro para continuar con los preparativos

Una semana después Soun llegaba por fín a tierras imperiales. La boda de su hija mayor debía llevarse a cabo al día siguiente y a penas volvía con un poco de tiempo para prepararse

En el palacio las odaliscas preparaban las decoraciones de boda, limpiaban hasta el más pequeño rincón procurando que nada saliera mal

Sarutoru no se acercaba siquiera a las doncellas quienes descansaban de sus clases debido al matrimonio por llevarse acabo. El suceso era esperando con gran alegría por todo el poblado, en las calles la gente también ordenaba para la tradicional procesión después de la ceremonia

—Kasumi, hermana tus joyas están terminadas— Akane entró a la habitación sin anunciarse debido a la emoción —¿Qué opinas?— extendió la tela mostrando sus accesorios

—¡Son hermosos!— se emocionó la mayor —Harán juego perfecto con el kimono de celebración— la idea de casarse al fin después de siete años conviviendo con su concubino le producía felicidad, su fortuna le sonrió otorgándole amor a su relación

Miró a Akane quien seguía contemplado las joyas y notó un poco de nostalgia en ella —Akane, antes de que me case quisiera decirte algo

—Dime hermana— la aludida volteó el rostro con atención

—Si pierdes en el torneo por el trono no te preocupes. Estaremos juntas en esto, si quieres casarte con la persona que ames puedes desistir de la contienda

—Kasumi, creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso— sonrió comprensiva la menor —Es mi deber y me honra ser yo quien represente a la familia, nuestra difunta madre estará orgullosa

—Pero...

—El amor puede llegar después. Así pasó con la abuela y con madre— A pesar de decirlo muy segura, Akane esperaba que Ranma y ella pudieran llegar juntos al trono o al menos perder para contraer matrimonio por su cuenta —Por hoy vamos a celebrar en tu nombre ¿Si?

—De acuerdo— Kasumi se resignó con la mirada abatida ¿Por qué debía caer un peso tan grande en la más pequeña de sus hermanas? —¿Ha elegido ya tu kimono?— preguntó entonces

—Si, será el tradicional azul

—Pero ese es para eventos políticos, no es muy festivo— asumió la mayor

—Mi ropa no es festiva hermana— La media sonrisa de la joven apenó a la otra —Es un bello kimono, la simpleza es su toque

—No Akane, yo quiero que te vistas como una princesa— dicho eso dirigió sus pasos al baúl de ropajes —Escoge cualquiera que te guste, es un poco tarde para que te confeccionen uno. Al menos acepta cualquiera de estos

—Kasumi, en serio no es...

—Nada, nada. Llamaré a Tsubasa para que lo ajuste a tu medida

—Gracias

El atardecer cayó junto con el sol, los preparativos estaban ya finalizados para el día siguiente, Akane regresaba a sus aposentos con el kimono en manos, nunca pensó que tendría la oportunidad de vestir algo tan femenino

—Ranma...— Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al oir ese nombre —El postulante ha abandonado a la doncella Shampoo cuando regresó su majestad de la campaña— afinó el oído para percibir más de la conversación

—Supongo que era así, sólo quiso divertirse con la pobre muchacha

—Su alteza estaría muy decepcionada si lo supiera. Personas como él no deberían gobernar a nuestro pueblo

La pequeña Tendo apretó el lienzo de tela entre sus manos ¿Jugar con Shampoo? ¿A qué se referían? Se armó de valor para encarar a las dos odaliscas y dió la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo

Vacío

Intentó convencer a su mente de que había alucinado pero esa excusa no servía. La conversación existió, sabía de antemano que los trabajadores del Palacio cotilleaban de cualquier cosa que resultara entretenida. Mas no esperó llegar oir un rumor con Ranma involucrado, involucrado con Shampoo

La acérrima amazona se había movido seguramente para emparejarlos en algo. Quiso ir a la alcoba de Ranma para cuestionar por lo escuchado, sin embargo no se sentía con la capacidad de reclamar solo por algunas empleadas cuchicheando

Decidió dejar por hoy el tema, ya tendría oportunidad de investigar más a fondo lo que ocurría. Confiaba en Ranma y sabía que Shampoo aprovecharía su ausencia para generar chismes, era una trampa

A la siguiente mañana, el jardín principal se hallaba repleto de decoraciones y tapetes, el templo del palacio estaba por recibir a los prometidos

La más antigua ex mandataria del imperio aguardaba paciente desde su posición al fondo del santuario. Todos los invitados a la celebración entraron formándose de manera que un pasillo quedará libre hasta el altar. Se les solicitó silencio para la entrada de ambos consortes haciendo sonar el gong

Ante el llamado el primero en entrar fué Tofú acompañado de su madre, se quedó parado a mitad del pasillo en espera de la princesa. Kasumi entró de la mano de Soun quien la entregó a su yerno

Los dos avanzaron juntos hasta el altar donde descansaban los inciensos y el _Gohonzon_

La ceremonia dió inicio con el rito de purificación. Se pasaron hierbas por el cuerpo y las colocaron junto a las ofrendas a los dioses

Una sacerdotisa les entregó los cuencos para el _San Sankudo_ —El cielo— recitó la mujer mayor mientras servían sake sagrado a Tofú. Él tomó la bebida en tres tragos, acto seguido Kasumi realizó la misma acción —La tierra— nombró una vez más la anciana volviendo a llenar el cuenco de él y luego el de ella —El hombre— al igual que las anteriores veces volvieron a beber sake en tres sorbos

Las ayudantes del templo colocaron _juzus_ alrededor de su cuello dejándolos hacer la promesa de matrimonio ante Gohonzon. Al finalizar los votos fueron benditos para unirse en mente, espíritu y cuerpo

El sonido poderoso del gong resonó una vez más dando por finalizada la ceremonia. Los recién casados aplaudieron dos veces inclinándose con respeto a las deidades

La familia real junto con la dinastía Ono estaban en primera línea sentados en mullidos cojines. Tofú y Kasumi repartieron sake sagrado entre sus familias uniendo de esta manera sus lazos más íntimos

Al salir del templo los invitados hicieron una procesión tras la pareja, acompañando el camino con música de ryūteki. Se dió un paseo en las calles del pueblo regalando alimento y bienes a los pobladores por parte del Imperio

La gente estalló en vítores celebrando la nueva unión. Seguían la caravana hasta las puertas del Palacio. Ya dentro las felicitaciones cayeron sobre ellos, abrazos y obsequios de los señores feudales aledaños, aliados invitados

A lo lejos Akane buscaba incesante a Ranma, al pertenecer a los postulantes debía aguardar en el palacio, a diferencia de Genma y Nodoka quien fué invitada como la esposa del general

Lo miró en la entrada del palacio corriendo a su encuentro, quería mostrarle su atuendo y pasar la convivencia a su lado. Sin embargo, su andar se vió detenido por la imagen delante suya

Shampoo corrió a él abrazando sus hombros, sintió como el estómago se le contraía con furia y sus puños cerrarse con tal fuerza que los nudillos de le pusieron blancos

_El postulante ha abandonado a la doncella Shampoo cuando regresó su majestad de la campaña_

_Supongo que era así, sólo quiso divertirse con la pobre muchacha _

Recordó los dichos de las desconocidas odaliscas. ¿Era cierto? ¿Ranma se había dejado engatusar por Shampoo en su ausencia?

Con velocidad llegó hasta ellos separando a ambos —¿Qué significa ésto?— Demandó saber

—Akane...— El muchacho sintió pánico abordarlo, observando como Shampoo le dedicaba una mirada de suficiencia a la soberana

—No le incumbe, alteza

**_Continuará... _**

**Aclaraciones****1: Gohonzon es una figura de devoción del Budismo**

**2: San Sankudo es el proceso de beber tres copas de sake en tres sorbos después del intercambio de anillos y juzus, representan el cielo la tierra y el hombre. Primero lo hace el hombre y después la mujer**

**3: Juzus son cuentas de oración, pueden ser de diferentes materiales como piedras, huesos o cristales. Son el equivalente los rosarios en otras religiones **

¡Hola gente preciosa! Me alegra mucho que digan aquí leyendo esta historia. Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo

En verdad no sé cómo agradecer este tiempo que han dedicado a leer Poliandría que pronto estará llegando a su final, pero no se desanimen vendrán sorpresas para esta historia que aún tiene mucho por dar

Gracias infinitas por su paciencia y sus comentarios que me alientan a continuar escribiendo a pesar de tener ya dos años en emisión. En verdad son el motor de la escritura

Pronto nos encontraremos en un nuevo episodio

_JiyuuAkabane_


	39. XXXVIII

**XXXVIII**

—¿Qué significa esto?— Inquirió Akane frunciendo el ceño —Ranma— El solo hecho de mencionar su nombre tensó el aire

—Eso no le incumbe, alteza— se burló Shampoo cruzando los brazos —Sólo es entre Ranma y yo ¿Verdad?— preguntó fingiendo inocencia

—Ranma— insistió ante el mutismo del chico

—Es un mal entendido, no es verdad no es verdad— se apresuró a explicar con nervios —Créame

—¿Pero qué dices Ranma? ¿Y todo lo que hemos pasado juntos? ¿Acaso no importa ya-— La joven de cabellera morada asomó un par de lágrimas en sus gatunos ojos —Es por ella, porque solo fuí un juego mientras tu estabas esperando a la princesita de cuarta— acusó hábilmente

Ranma palideció por sus acusaciones. Buscó los ojos de Akane que miraban fijamente a su rival. Su ceño fruncido formaba un intento de V tembloroso por el enojo —Acompañame— solicitó la joven princesa comenzando a caminar

Sentía la ira emerger como nunca, sentía que su paciencia se agotaba con cada paso que daba al interior del Palacio, a punto de salir de sus cabales apretó nuevamente los puños evitando golpear a alguien de los sirvientes

Ranma la siguió con velocidad, el vertiginoso miedo de que le creyera a Shampoo y no él se volvía más palpable, causaba náuseas de sólo pensarlo. Cuando estuvieron lejos donde ningúna otra persona los viera Akane liberó un poco de su rabia —¿Así que han estado jugando no?— acusó sin detenerse a escucharlo primero —No quise creerlo cuando lo oí anoche, pero es inaudito— reclamó con brío

—Espera, no es lo que parece. Ella está mintiendo— se defendió Ranma un poco molesto por la precipitación en su juicio, sin siquiera preguntar antes —Sabes que ella está empeñada en quitarte todo— soltó recordando sus palabras en la presentación de las doncellas

_—Pero voy a destruirte y me quedaré con todo lo que tienes. Hasta ese amor que tanto anhelas va a ser mío, Akane. Elegiste el bando equivocado_

_—No te atrevas a acercarte a Ranma, ni un solo centímetro_

_—Eso lo decido yo— se miraron de frente. Una retadora y otra enfurecida —Esto es la guerra princesa Akane y no planeo perder_

—¿Cómo sabes eso?— inquirió confundida, ella nunca le mencionó nada de esa disputa con la amazona —Habla

Ranma se mordió la lengua, había hablado de más sobre un tema demasiado delicado

—Responde

—E-Ella me lo dijo— confesó a medias por lo del encuentro en el pasillo cuando Nabiki lo ayudó a recuperar su anillo —Lo que pasa es que...— tampoco podría revelar aquello. Tenía más que perder si confesaba

—¿Te lo dijo?— vaciló ante la respuesta —¿No piensas que es un poco inconcebible que te cuenten un plan donde tú sales afectado?

Ante las negativas por parte de la soberana Ranma torció la boca —Entonces no me crees

—Ranma

—No me crees, no tienes que decir otra cosa— estaba dolido, su confianza parecía tan tremula que lastimaba —Entiendo que tengas dudas pero ¿Llegar a este extremo? No es justo conmigo, no deberías dudar cuando te he entregado mi vida prácticamente

Akane se sorprendió por lo que dijo, sintió pena por haberlo inculpado tan precipitadamente. Pero su temor por perderlo le nublaba el juicio, le rompía los huesos tener que lidiar con Shampoo rondando a su alrededor, porque Shampoo era bonita, buena guerrera y muy astuta

Seguramente tendría a quien quisiera con solo chasquear los dedos

Akane había perdido un poco de su confianza en sí misma después de la muerte de Naoko, desde aquella ocasión donde no pudo protegerla se sentía vagamente inútil, el desasosiego se apoderaba de ella

—Perdón— pidió bajando los hombros con resignación —Tienes razón en sentirte molesto, no puedo acusarte sin fundamentos— se giró empezando a caminar. Seguía molesta por lo que oyó el día anterior y por el atrevimiento de Shampoo hace un momento, sin embargo pidió calma a su corazón

—Akane espera— Ranma la tomó de la muñeca deteniendo sus intentos de avance —Lamento haber dicho las cosas con esa rudeza

—Está bien— susurró liberando su mano —Iré por algo a mi habitación ya vuelvo

—Te acompaño— se ofreció rápidamente, aprovecharía para explicar las cosas de camino a sus aposentos

—No gracias— lo cortó con sequedad —Ya vuelvo— con eso último decidió marcharse. Avanzó a paso rápido sintiendo tristeza, ni siquiera le había puesto atención a su vestimenta más femenina

Aunque era cierto que no lo dejó decir ni una palabra en su defensa, él la tuvo que interrumpir para poder alegar. Le comenzó a doler la cabeza insistentemente, antes de ir a su habitación pasaría a los salones de curación por algún té

Cambió de rumbo doblando en el siguiente cruce de pasillo. Fué aminorando la marcha hasta dar pasos lerdos ¿Qué debía hacer entonces? ¿Confíar ciegamente apesar de lo que vió? ¿Hacer de cuenta que no pasó nada? Sus celos estaban regresando una vez más

Entró a la pequeña sala de espera sin encontrarse con nadie. Posiblemente todos estuvieran ya en los jardines para celebrar la boda de Kasumi, profirió un gran suspiro de alivio al sentirse sola

Permitió a sus lágrimas bajar silenciosas en la soledad, se limpió con un pañuelo de tela que cargaba consigo evitando quitarse la pasta de frutos que le daba color a sus ojos respiró profundo dos veces antes de ponerse en pie. No tenía caso quedarse a lamentar

—Majestad— Safron hacía una reverencia respetuosa cuando entró a la estancia —No la ví llegar

—Eh, no. No había nadie cuando vine— respondió apenas en un susurro —Me duele un poco la cabeza, venía por algún té que pudieran darme— pidió sonriendo tenue

—Enseguida se lo preparo— El joven herbalista dejó los frascos que traía consigo en una mesa cercana. De la pared ahuecada rebuscó hojas secas, afortunadamente siempre contaba con agua caliente, dejó que las hojas liberaran su efecto con el vapor mientras buscaba una taza —Hoy se ve sumamente hermosa alteza— elogió el muchacho al verla con ropa menos masculina —No es que nunca se vea hermosa, pero esos colores tan vivos le quedan mejor que los apagados

Akane sintió su corazón brincar emocionado, al menos alguien notó su cambio —¿De verdad? Gracias Safron— respondió ella acomodando su obi —¿No irás a la celebración? Están todos invitados

—No Majestad, soy alguien que no sabe disfrutar una fiesta. Todo ese tiempo prefiero invertirlo en aprendizaje— resolvió con pena —¿Qué hay de usted? No se nota muy feliz a pesar de que su alteza Kasumi ha contraído nupcias

Akane lo meditó unos segundos, se alegraba por su hermana, no podía no estar feliz con su union. Sin embargo tenía tantas dudas ahora, no podía encontrar plenitud en esos momentos —Me alegro muchísimo por Kasumi, ella merece felicidad

—¿Y usted? ¿No cree que también merece ser feliz?— Safron le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva acercándose con el té —No se castigue por siempre, es usted una mujer de mucho valor, no sólo político— hizo ver poniendo la taza en sus manos —No llore por algo que no tiene remedio— el muchacho acercó su mano limpiando con delicadeza el maquillaje corrido bajo sus ojos —En cambio, sonría, eso le dará paz, le dará valor mi Majestad

La princesa encontró consuelo en esas palabras decidiendo aceptar el aliento que el curandero le ofrecía —Gracias Safron. De verdad te lo agradezco— tomó su mano dándole un apretón suave —Gracias por el remedio— bebió con cuidado la infusión sintiéndose mejor al instante

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio, ella quería quedarse ahí, en ese sitio tranquilo que apagaba todas sus responsabilidades. Sin embargo debería volver con Kasumi a celebrar sus boda —Muchísimas gracias Safron, pero debo volver

—Descuide Majestad, mi trabajo es hacerla sentir mejor— recibió la taza ya vacía —Disfrute el día de hoy— la referenció antes de que saliera

En los jardines continuaba la fiesta en honor a la mayor de las princesas, los invitados convivían alegres mientras la pareja paseaba entre la gente

Akane se sentó en un tatami a lado de Kiema, la joven albina se veía muy concentrada en su comida hasta que la mujer de pelo azul se sentó con ella —Hola

—Majestad, bienvenida— se recorrió un poco dándole más espacio a la otra —Felicidades a su hermana que su matrimonio sea bendito con mucha fortuna

—Gracias Kiema, que Buda nos bendiga a todos— aceptó sonriente. Se sentía mejor que hacia unos momentos —¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?

—Sin novedades Majestad, seguimos nuestros entrenamientos como dicta el código— respondió con calma —¿Ha podido hablar con su concubino?

—¿Con Ranma?— la albina asintió —Un poco, pero prefiero disfrutar la algarabía en estos momentos. Es un día importante para mi familia

—Tiene usted razón, es un día sumamente magnífico—

La fiesta se extendió por los siguientes once días, se hicieron actos de caridad y beneficiencia, la vida se reintegraba nuevamente con lentitud y a petición de Soun Kasumi y Tofu permanecerían en el Palacio hasta el nombramiento de los nuevos emperadores

Para Ranma fueron días largos, Akane no lo visitaba mientras él tenía prohibido deambular por los alrededores a tan poco tiempo del encuentro, su tiempo se limitó a los entrenamientos y clases, ahora ninguno recibía instrucción en grupo

Todos los participantes estudiaban ha por su cuenta. Ranko fue apareciendo solo de vez en cuando, no tenía idea de para qué salir con la maldición si ahora debían estar la mayor parte del tiempo confinados a sus habitaciones

El azabache se sentía menos alerta debido al aislamiento y al mismo tiempo tan abrumado por no resolver las cosas con Akane. Desde la boda de la princesa mayor no la había visto, intentó acercarse a ella durante la celebración más no le fué posible pues la familia real y la dinastía Ono tuvieron un encuentro privado

Habían discutido por algo tan insignificante desde su perspectiva, algo que pudo resolverse si tan solo le hubiera contado la verdad

A lo largo de los pasillos los rumores se extendieron nuevamente, el cotilleo de todos los días repicaba en los oídos de la familia imperial

Soun estába más que molesto por los rumores alrededor de Ranma Santome, a quien nunca le tuvo confianza para acercarse a sus herederas. Guardaba celoso su desconfianza pero atento a los rumores

**Si el río suena, es porque agua lleva **

Recordaba las palabras de su madre. Quizá la mujer mayor podría darle algún consejo, decidió mandarla traer para que presenciara los combates y compartiera algunas palabras con sus tres nietas

Los días continuaron aconteciendo sin detenerse, cada nuevo amanecer los postulantes se veían menos, custodiados por dos guardias cada uno eran vigilados sol y luna, no podían tener contacto entre ellos antes de la última convivencia

La Tendo menor debía renunciar a todas sus pertenencias y derechos pronto, por lo que mandó a una de sus odaliscas a traer su anillo con Ranma

La sirvienta se encaminó con un cofre pequeño, escoltada por dos guardias tocó a la puerta del muchacho siendo recibida por un soldado —Su Majestad Akane me a mandado a intercambiar esta prenda por una que el joven Saotome poseé— anunció con la cabeza gacha

En el pequeño cofre descansaba la protección de cuero que Ranma le entregó antes de partir a la campaña. El soldado asintió tomando el objeto en sus manos, se adentró nuevamente interrumpiendo los estudios del muchacho —Ranma Saotome— lo llamó —Su Majestad requiere la devolución de la prenda que intercabiaron

Ranma recibió la caja encontrando su muñequera dentro, recordó nostálgico aquel día en que se prometieron estar cerca el uno del otro con esos objetos. ¿Ya no lo quería acaso? —Apresurate— ordenó el guardia

—Si señor— abrió el baúl de sus ropajes sacando del fondo un pañuelo, ahí tenía oculto el anillo para evitar perderlo de nuevo. Con tristeza y dudas sacó su prenda colocando la de Akane de vuelta, se lo regresó al guardia sin muchos ánimos

El otro se dirigió a la salida sin intermediar más palabras

Cuando estuvo casi completo el período de doce lunas la peliazul se vistió con el kimono familiar, cargó con las joyas valiosas heredadas desde hacía generaciones y se encintó el Código Meiyo al obi de su vestimenta, debía renunciar a su título para participar como igual ante las demás contrincantes

Caminó desde sus aposentos seguida por su consejero, odaliscas y cinco soldados rumbo al _shinto_ del Palacio. La gente la admiró mientras transitaba su camino con serenidad

En su trayecto oyó nuevamente esos rumores. **"¿Lo has visto? Es el anillo que el postulante Ranma le dió a la doncella Shampoo" "Con que era de la princesa" **

Intentó por todos los medios mantenerse serena, no debía dejar de llevar por la ira y la confusión en esos momentos. Estába a punto de renunciar a su lugar en la familia para intentar recobrar el trono una vez más para su dinastía

Cuando llegaron al santuario, la anciana que ofició la boda de su hermana la esperaba, nadie más entró a parte de ellas

Una vez encerradas bajo las cuatro paredes del templo la mujer mayor rezó algunos versos. Luego procedió con la joven —Akane Tendo, hija de Naoko Tendo y Soun Tendo. Princesa de nuestro más honorable Imperio, hija, hermana, compañera y mujer; has venido aquí para renunciar a tu título como soberana de esta tierra, para despojar tus bienes materiales en busca del honor máximo para tu dinastía— mientras decía eso la bañaba con humo de los inciensos —Debes dejar atrás tu corona para pelear justamente por ella

La princesa se quitó la tiara depositandola delante suyo

—Despoja tus insignias como hija de Poliandría— ella obedeció, removió las joyas, peinetas, su kimono tradicional hasta quedar en la túnica blanca de su decimosexto aniversario. La anciana señaló un biombo donde podría quedar desnuda por completo

Se dirigió ahí quitando lo último de su vestidura. Delante suyo había un taburete con ropajes grises, símbolo de su nuevo rango. Una aldeana que postulaba al trono

Cuando salió detrás del biombo sus pertenencias ya no se encontraban ahí —Akane, sin apellido permanecerás hasta que nuestra selección termine. Puedes retirarte

—Con permiso— reverenció con respeto saliendo del shinto. Los guardias se habían marchado, Sasuke tampoco estaba ya; únicamente una odalisca aguardaba por ella —Vamos— pidió emprendiendo el regreso al edificio principal del Palacio

Como anticipó el camino a sus aposentos estaba bloqueado. Miró con nostalgia el pasillo acallando las voces de las demás sirvientas en su mente

—Aquí está— Sarutoru apareció detrás suyo con su característica hiperactividad —Maje...— se detuvo ante la mirada sorprendida de la joven —Disculpe, es la costumbre— resolvió el pequeño hombre —Señorita Akane, sus nuevos aposentos están por acá— indicó comenzando a caminar —Sígame

Cuando llegaron se encontró con una habitación mucho más pequeña, menos ostentosa. —Gracias Sarutoru— se adentró ecaneando lo que dispusieron para ella. Ropa de menor calidad, un futón en lugar de una cama, tinta, pinceles y sus lecciones

Se sentó decidiendo estudiar un poco hasta que llamaron a la puerta —Pase— habló desde dentro

—Akane— Su hermana mayor Nabiki apareció en el lumbral. La menor se levantó inclinando la cabeza —Déjenos solas— ordenó la castaña haciendo que la odalisca saliera y los custodios cerraran la puerta

—Majestad ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

—Quería ver cómo se encuentra la nueva Akane— reveló Nabiki —¿Está todo bien?

—Así es Majestad, todo está correctamente

—Ya veo, te sienta bien este estilo, no cambia mucho al tuyo— bromeó la princesa intermedia —Akane

—Majestad— la interrumpió —Quisiera preguntar algo si no es mucha la molestia

—Adelante

La peliazul se armó de valor para formular el cuestionamiento —Cuando usted me representó en las clases ¿Notó algo entre Ranma y Shampoo?— la pregunta fue como una cuchillada pero debía saberlo

Nabiki pensó lo mismo, su hermana tenía derecho a saber lo que ocurrió y el porqué de los rumores

—Si, algo pasó— respondió la mediana de las Tendo

**Continuará...**

Sup' people!

¡Hoy es primero de Junio en México! Y con ello llega el maratón de Poliandría

Por si no lo han visto en instagram. Tendremos una semana de maratón para esta historia los invito amablememte a darse una vuelta por mi perfil de IG por si gustan ver el calendario de esta primera semana del mes seis. Aparezco como @jiyuuakabane

Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, en verdad me han motivado a lo largo de estos dos años para continuar esta aventura

Los adoro lectores


	40. XXXIX

**XXXIX **

—Si, algo pasó— la menor sintió una roca atascarse en su garganta. Entonces si era cierto lo que se decía —No conozco todos los detalles, ya estaba pasando cuando yo me presenté en tu lugar. Ese... Ranma no paraba de lanzar halagos a la amazona, para ser justos él no se veía muy deseoso de hacerlo

Akane asintió, sopesando la información recién obtenida ¿Cómo pudo atreverse? —¿Por qué lo dices?

—No estoy muy segura de porqué hacía eso pero notaba su cara de hartazgo. Pude deducir algunas cosas cuando en alguna ocasión los encontré discutiendo por los pasillos— relató más a fondo observando como Akane se ponía triste. _Debe entender que busca el trono de una nación_ dijo Nabiki para sí misma —Shampoo tenía tu anillo, supongo que se lo quitó al concubino sin permiso pues se aprovechó de la situación. Declaró que iba a quitarte todo

_Ella me lo dijo_ recordó en su mente las palabras del azabache

—Yo le quité la prenda y la oculté, solo hasta que tu volviste se la devolví

—¿Por qué no se la quedó Majestad?

—Pensé que aquel muchacho era digno para darle el beneficio de la duda

—¿Entonces a qué se debe que me diga esto ahora?

—He cambiado de opinión, Akane tu no puedes manejarte por las buenas impresiones porque aspiras a un puesto muy importante ¿Comprendes? Debes remitirte a los hechos no a las palabras— los dichos calaron hondo haciendo aterrizarla en la realidad —Por otro lado, si quieres renunciar a la competencia yo tomaré tu lugar

—No— se opuso rotundamente. Ahora menos que nunca iba a dejarse vencer —En el torneo voy a participar yo, como se previó desde que nací

—Pero Akane

—Estaré bien Majestad, se lo prometo— vocifero sonando convincente —Le agradezco su sinceridad

—Si quieres saber la historia verdadera pregúntale al concubino, sólo él podrá darte una respuesta— Nabiki se levantó dispuesta a marcharse —Que nuestros ancestros te den fuerza hermana

—Que así sea— la otra también se levantó para despedirla —Gracias por lo que me ha dicho su Majestad

Al quedarse sola la joven se retrancó en la puerta deslizandose hasta el piso **Shampoo tenía tu anillo **

Sintió lágrimas bajar por su rostro y sin tapujos comenzó a sollozar _¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo Ranma? Dejar que Shampoo te quitara algo tan importante _

A pesar de oírla los guardias no hicieron amago por entrar a consolarla, estaba prohibido. Con parsimonia se levantó limpiando sus ojos y sintiendo la necesidad de golpear algo

Tenía que comprobar con actos la verdad, no podía vivir esperanzada a que le fueran fiel por el simple hecho de ser una princesa; molesta consigo misma decidió entrenar un poco dentro de su habitación; levantó el futón y empujó los baúles hasta pegarlos con la pared

Un enemigo invisible se levantó delante suyo mientras lanzaba golpes con furia, fue sofocando su respirar de manera paulatina mientras el aire ardía cada vez más al inhalarlo. Lanzó patadas en cadena hasta que su sudor perló por completo su frente

Liberó sus emociones contenidas a modo de golpes, contra el vacío inocente de su mal humor. Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar ver a alguien dentro de sus pensamientos, su sonrisa, sus ojos azul profundo, el pelo negro regido en una trenza perfectamente tejida que nunca tenía un cabello suelto en su estructura

Se había enamorado sin remedio, había estado albergando tantos sentimientos por Ranma pero nunca creyó que la sobrepasarían esas emociones

Debía verlo, hablar con él y aclarar su situación, no estaba dispuesta a dejar morir su ardiente amor por nada. Ni por nadie, sin embargo aquello tendría que esperar hasta los encuentros

Al día siguiente después de asearse regresaba sola, su odalisca fué de regreso a los baños para recoger la yukata que Akane olvidó, de pronto escuchó la voz de Ranma alegando algo inentendible. Sintiéndose como una fisgona, se acercó a la puerta de ese almacén para oir mejor

—Ranma, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, tienes que ganar el torneo masculino por el trono. Has llegado muy lejos hijo— así que era su madre. Asomó un poco la cara pudiendo observar dentro

La mujer tenía un kimono hermoso. Su madura edad no era impedimento para que su belleza reluciera, tenía un porte de guerrera sin duda. Asi que ella fué la enemiga de su propia madre

—Voy a ganar siempre y cuando Akane sea la emperatriz, si no es así no me interesa

—Hijo, no importa quién sea la emperatriz, lo importante es levantar nuestro apellido hasta el trono— exigió la mujer tomándolo por los hombros

—No— negó Ranma —Si ella no gana, a mi no me interesa. Tu venganza es tuya no mía, si ella pierde yo perderé con ella. Nadie nos va a impedir ser felices juntos— declaró con convicción

Aquello emocionó a la joven de cabellera azulada. Ese ímpetu por permanecer unidos a pesar de los resultados le dió esperanzas nuevas a su amor. No importaba cuantas tretas les tendiera el mundo, ellos estaban destinados a amarse

Como si fuera una niña pequeña corrió de regreso al baño, como si la fueran a descubrir haciendo una travesura. Sintió el cariño emerger nuevamente, aunque estaba prohibido hablar entre participantes ahora, escuchar de su voz la aquella declaración disolvió sus dudas

Solo restaba esperar...

Entonces con el pasar de las horas, los días y las semanas. El día por fin llegó

Los pobladores estaban emocionados, desde los más pequeños hasta los mayores que se apoyaban en bastones para ir a los combates públicos por el trono. La gente del Palacio extendió una marca blanquecina en la tierra donde delimitaba el alcance de la arena para los encuentros

Un cuadrado perfecto de veinte por veinte metros sería el campo de batalla. La gente emocionada se posicionó en las gradas que llevaban décadas siendo usados por el curioso público durante la selección. Las casetas que albergarían a las doncellas se hondeaban con el viento

El primer duelo que se llevaría a cabo sería el de las mujeres, por tradición. Todas fueron vestidas con ropajes simples dejando a elección de cada una cuan ceñidos los querían. Le quitaron la marca de la muñeca que al inicio portaron y las subieron en dos carruajes

Los combates serían en dos grupos de cinco, de cada duelo se ensalzaría a una ganadora para pelear al final

Nadie se miraba dentro del transporte, todas con la cabeza gacha pedían ayuda a sus ancestros para perdurar hasta el final en la batalla. Incluso Akane tenía un semblante más serio de lo normal, sentía con nerviosismo la llegada del momento cumbre en su vida, la llegada de la pelea contra ella misma para recuperar su honor

Su respiración profunda fallaba algunas veces debido a la incertidumbre del futuro. Todas venían preparadas para este día más no se comparaba el hecho de vivirlo en carne viva, sentir las dudas, el estómago contraído debido a los nervios, las manos temblorosas y el sudor caliente emanado de sus palmas

Ninguna tenía más allá de su ropa, ni joyas, ni emblemas o telas costosas. Todas estaban al mismo nivel en esos momentos, no existía familia para ellas, debía ser su bravía la única compañera que cargaran, sus cercanos estaban obligados a no apoyarlas para hacer más presión en su mente ya que tendrían que pelear por quienes no les tendrían la mano en caso de que cayeran

El carruaje comenzó disminuir la velocidad y sin en cambio las voces de la gente gritando, animando se oían cada vez más fuerte. Al detenerse por completo la puerta se abrió dejando entrar los rayos dóciles de sol, cada una fué decendiendo con gracia levantando el rostro, muchas trataron de sonreír y lucir confiadas a pesar de la incertidumbre

Todas y cada una desfilaron hasta tomar su posición en la caseta que tenía poca vista del escenario principal, los asientos para los espectadores estaban atiborrados, inundando el aire con vítores y gritos eufóricos, sin duda era un día más que importante

Ranko parpadeaba constantemente como un impulso ansioso, no sabría como serían los encuentros de los hombres aún, tenía la idea debido a la explicación de los generales pero aún tenía que esperar dos días y volver a palacio para participar en el tornero varonil

Tenía el tiempo encima deseando dar por terminada la pelea lo más rápido posible. Un redoble de tambores lo hizo volver a la realidad, después de un año completo el evento de selección iniciaba oficialmente

—Pobladores de Nerima— la voz agrosada de Soun hacía a los aludidos mirar en su dirección —Hoy después de un año tendremos por fin con nosotros a la nueva dinastía de Poliandría— hizo una pausa —Estamos a punto de presenciar la elección divina que nuestros dioses darán asentada, bendiciendo a la ganadora con dones para derrotar a sus adversarios...

El discurso se alargó con palabras de prosperidad, alentando a las participantes a no dejarse vencer. Cuando el emperador cesó su habla las antiguas mandatarias pasaron al frente desde donde veían todo el panorama. Ellas eran las juezas para deliberar quién perdía y cuidar que nadie hiciera trampa

El resonar del metal produjo un escalofrío en todos. Era el momento

—Al campo de batalla las siguientes doncellas— anunció Sasuke desenrollando un pergamino —Ukyo— las personas se emocionaron escuchando el primer nombre —Natsume— continuó en voz alta —Akary, Kiema y Ranko— terminó revelando los nombres

Las aludidas se pusieron de pie siendo guiadas hasta la arena, todas marcharon firmes, escoltadas por los soldados de turno. Una vez en el ruedo las hicieron formar un círculo de espaldas, sus hombros quedaron juntos evitando cualquier movimiento

—¡Contrincantes! ¡Las reglas de duelo son las siguientes!— comenzó a hablar el mediador —¡Sólo pueden usar técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, está prohibido el uso de armas de cualquier índole, ya sean de corto o largo alcance— enfatizó haciendo una pausa para recobrar aliento —¡Lo mas importante. No pueden matar a las demás adversarias, si son sometidas o sacadas de el área permitida están fuera del duelo!— Con esto, tomó un respiro —Las más fuerte que quede de pie en la arena combatiran contra la ganadora del segundo combate— los tambores aumentaron el ritmo de su sonido advirtiendo el inicio del duelo —¡Honor y gloria a la futura reina!-—

—¡Y a todos sus descendientes!— se oyó la respuesta atronadora

El mediador se colocó a mitad de la marca blanca dando la señal de que todo podía iniciar. El pesado mazo impactó para anunciar el comienzo de la contienda

Al escuchar el sonido todas se alejaron antes de ser atacadas por cualquiera, la tensión se elevó en cuestión de segundos, la expectativa de quien daría el primer ataque

Para sorpresa de algunas, fue Akari quien lanzó su primer golpe a la más cercana: Natsume.

Así inició la pelea, todas tenían técnicas majestuosas, esquivaban con agilidad los ataques propinados de las otras, evaluaban la efectividad de sus porrazos ante cada movimiento

Era difícil seguir a alguien con la vista, todas atacaban por igual y se separaban al tiempo. Sin embargo no podía ser eterna esa lucha

Después de casi quince minutos de pelea la primera expulsada relució —¡Ukyo estás fuera!— anunció cuando la castaña cayó con la mitad del cuerpo fuera del área. Se maldijo y miró con ojos asesinos a su vencedora: Kiema

Ranko se dedicaba a eludir los golpes de todas, a pesar de ser participante y teniendo cuerpo femenino por la maldición, no dejaba de tener la educación de un hombre. Jamás golpearía a una mujer

Tuvo varias oportunidades para deshacerse de las otras pero todas implicaban dañarlas, por más leve que fuera; decidió no atacar a nadie solo evadiendo y deteniendo ataques

La siguiente en caer fue Akari quien perdió ante un fuerte empujón por parte de Natsume —¡Akari estás fuera!— ya sólo quedaban tres

Se dieron un respiro alejándose a las esquinas del cuadrado, esperando alguna brecha para poder derribar. Natsume decidió ir primero contra Kiema, si detenía a la habilidosa albina podría deshacerse de Ranko quien era de menor tamaño a ella

Ambas corrieron en su encuentro, se golpearon con tal contundencia haciendo trastabillar a la otra, en un fiero ataque la joven de cabellera blanca se agachó alargando una pierna y deslizandola por el suelo para que de ese modo la otra callera

El plan dió sus frutos, se levantó inmediatamente sosteniendo a la morena por sus ropajes con una fuerza impropia de su anatomía, lanzándola fuera de la línea —¡Natsume estás fuera!

La euforia de la gente se volvió más palpable cuando solo dos de las cinco adversarias quedaban en pie —Veo que eres inteligente, dejaste que nos terminaramos entre nosotras evitando la fatiga del combate— Habló Kiema con semblante serio —Pero eso no te va a funcionar conmigo— se colocó en posición de batalla con unos ojos voraces, dispuestos a todo por ganar

A la pelirroja no le quedó otra opción más que adoptar una posición similar a su rival. A grito de batalla la albina se lanzó en su contra, le golpeó certeramente en el costado izquierdo doblegando a la Ranko

La de ojos azules no le quedó otra que retroceder, con cada impacto a su cuerpo se echaba atrás dos pasos sintiendo como se quedaba sin escapatoria, acorralada en una esquina vió la derrota cerca

_Akane y yo vamos a casarnos y nadie nos va a detener _

Kiema lanzó un fuerte puñetazo que lanzaría sin duda alguna a la otra fuera del límite. Contra todo pronóstico Ranko saltó sobre la cabeza de la chica usando su coronilla como impulsor de su salto, la fuerza del atentado y el empuje en su cabeza hicieron caer a Kiema

Ella se fué de boca hasta impactar contra el suelo, sus manos que azotaron contra la arena sintieron ardor por la piedrecillas incrustadas y el resto de su cuerpo sufrió el contundente impacto del duro suelo

La gente pareció sorprendida acallando sus gritos un momento

—¡Kiema estás fuera!— los ojos de todos se dirigieron a la pelirroja que aún seguía dentro del área —¡La ganadora es Ranko!— anunció el mediador elevando la mano de la joven en señal de triunfo. Ante la obvia noticia los clamores del público volvieron a inundar el ambiente

**_Continuará..._**


	41. XL

**XL **

Ranko fue felicitada por los pobladores, le gritaron animando su participación, su inteligencia. Las antiguas mandatarias dieron por asentada su victoria permitiendo que saliera de la zona

La escoltaron hasta la misma caseta donde estaban Soun y las otras dos princesas. Recibió miradas indiscretas mientras las odaliscas le ofrecían agua para cesar su sed

—Las siguientes doncellas— anunció nuevamente Sasuke llamando la atención de todos —Kodachi, Mariko, Shampoo, Azusa y Akane— nombró mientras las mencionadas ya se dirigían a la arena

Al igual que la vez anterior, se formaron en un círculo de espaldas, pegando sus hombros. Los gritos de la gente eran tan ensordecedores

—¡Contrincantes! ¡Las reglas de duelo son las siguientes!— reiteró una vez más el mediador —¡Sólo pueden usar técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, está prohibido el uso de armas de cualquier índole, ya sean de corto o largo alcance! ¡Lo mas importante. No pueden matar a las demás adversarias, si son sometidas o sacadas de el área permitida están fuera del duelo!— inhalo hondo antes de continuar —¡La más fuerte que quede de pie en la arena combatira contra la ganadora del combate anterior! ¡Honor y gloria a la futura reina!-—

—¡Y a todos sus descendientes!— vocifero una vez más la multitud

El gong alertó a las muchachas de que el duelo ya había comenzado. A diferencia de la pelea anterior las participantes atacaron a penas dar la vuelta

Akane se movió rápida como en batalla, al haber participado en la guerra real donde los enemigos tiraban a matar le fué fácil deshacerse de la primera contendiente. Víctima de un descuido

_Un descuido puede costar la vida_

Se obligó a recordar

La doblegó con una certera patada en la cara interior de su rodilla haciendola doblegarse. Rápida la atrapó por la parte trasera de su ropa arrastrando con facilidad el peso de Azusa quien a tropiezos se retenía, más fué inútil

La arrojó teniendo leve cuidado de no lastimar seriamente. La otra cayó de sentón fuera del límite

—¡Azusa estás fuera!— la joven de pelo rizo lanzó una rabieta al aire levantándose del suelo los demás veían consternados la convicción de la peliazul.

Akane apenas tuvo tiempo de eludir el ataque de Mariko

En el otro extremo Shampoo y Kodachi se dedicaban ataques más estilizados, su danza de golpes era más estructurada. Lanzaban puñetazos y patadas a la par, se equivaban o bloqueaban los ataques

Kodachi fué hábil agachando su cuerpo para impactar la costilla izquierda de Shampoo, ese golpe la hizo bajar un poco la guardia permitiendo que la azabache propinara tres golpes más, uno en el hombro, otro en la cadera y el tercero en el brazo de la amazona

Sin embargo Shampoo había tenido entrenamientos atroces desde muy pequeña, eso no iba a derribarla. Con la fluidez de un gato se escurrió hasta la espalda de Kodachi acomodando un codazo poderoso en su omóplato derecho, la otra se curvó hacia adelante por el impacto proferido

En repuesta dió la vuelta en una pierna lanzando una patada que alejó a la pelimorada un par de metros dispuesta a regresar el dolor multiplicado

Akane tenía un par de problemas con Mariko, la escurridiza chica se movía escapando con relativa facilidad a la de ojos avellana. Se movía con gracias burlándose de lo lenta que era

Un poco cansada por la actitud infantil de su contrincante se concentró recordando antiguos entrenamientos. Se alejó lo suficiente para luego correr en su dirección. Amenazando con patearla

Mariko se movió de lugar dejando que el pie de Akane solo tocará el suelo, el poder del impacto levantó un poco de polvo. La otra aprovechó que estaba en el suelo para lanzarse a pisarla, como respuesta la tomaron haciendo girar su pierna provocando su caída, se separaron arrastrándose lejos una de la otra

La castaña se acomodó el pelo lejos de la cara, dispuesta a todo. Era su turno de atacar, dió pasos largos hasta tener de frente a la peliazul, con el puño tenso propinó un golpe brutal, Akane puso sus manos a la altura de su pecho deteniendo el impacto

Kodachi se veía más cansada, sus brazos eran un poco más lentos cada vez hasta que su fatiga le impedía contraatacar con claridad desde el codazo en su espalda. En un último intento se lanzó con agilidad sobre Shampoo pudiendo hacerle daño en la costilla derecha, con ambos puntos débiles expuestos se arriesgó a empujar con toda su fuerza

A la amazona le bastó con girar su cuerpo para que el de Kodachi perdiera el equilibrio. La tomó del hombro obligándola a desplomarse dada la presión, la empujó contra la arena inmovilizado brazos y piernas, el conteo regresivo avanzaba con los segundos

En el lado de Akane seguían lanzando manotazos y patadas sin acertar, ambas estaban peligrosamente al borde, cualquiera podía pisar tan solo un poco fuera del límite y estarían descalificadas

Un poco harta de la situación interminable, la castaña lanzó un puñetazo en dirección de Akane, quien rápida se agachó esquivando, tomó el torzo de Mariko alzandola en el aire

La presión en su cabeza fue tal que sintió calor inmediato mientras sus venas de la frente se hincharon ante el esfuerzo y sin darle oportunidad de defenderse a la otra, la lanzó fuera del contorno cuadrangular

—¡Mariko estás fuera! ¡Kodachi estás fuera!— el anuncio hizo que ambas mujeres se levantaran gritando llenas de frustración

Las que quedaban en pie se miraron de soslayo, giraron hasta verse de frente. El viento acarició la tierra levantando polvo entre el espacio que las separaba —Sólo tú y yo Akane— sonrió con suficiencia Shampoo lista para atacar —Prepárate para perderlo todo

Akane sabía que no podía tomar a la ligera a Shampoo, eliminar a las otras tres chicas hablar sido relativamente fácil por el factor sorpresa con Azusa y porque al quedar cuatro se dividieron en parejas para luchar. Pero había mirado el encuentro de Kodachi y Shampoo, la amazona era muy hábil, debía admitir

No respondió nada, se secó un poco el sudor de la frente preparándose para cualquier agresión. Los ojos avellana chocaron contra el morado brillante, odio contra venganza; no existían otras palabras para describirlo

Se acechaban comenzando a moverse lentamente, en círculo, pero manteniendo la distancia inicial, esperando cualquier distracción o baja guardia

Los espectadores sentían la enemistad, las figuras importantes prestaban total atención a los movimientos en la arena. Rio Fukui estaba sentada a lado de Ranko quien se mordía las uñas con nerviosismo

Al conocer la condición del chico comprendía su inquietud **"vamos Akane, tu puedes"** pensó para si mismo

—No vamos a permanecer aquí toda la vida— declaró la pelimorada engallando todo su cuerpo. Tal como Akane lo esperó corrió en su dirección, ella tampoco iba a retroceder

Tomó impulso para avanzar también, los metros comenzaron a escasear hasta convertirse en un impacto contundente de los puños de Shampoo contra las palmas de Akane —Nunca entendí por qué alguien como tú participa en esta pelea— comenzó a decir —Aunque seas una princesa no eres nada sin esa corona ¿Cierto? No tienes nada

El forcejeo continuaba mientras las dos ejercían presión, sin ceder terreno —A tí no te concierne porqué, deja de hablar y pelea— los ojos castaños llamearon furiosos mientras su dueña consiguía empujar a la otra

Esta vez era el turno de atacar para Akane, con el codo intentó golpear la sien de Shampoo, aunque la mujer logró detener el ataque con su antebrazo. Dada la cercanía le fue fácil apersugar la extremidad de la chica intentando hacer una llave

Le doblegó el brazo contra su espalda provocando dolor, la mantenía agachada ejerciendo presión. Más no fué suficiente para hacerla caer, en un raudo movimiento dió un paso para atrás, tan largo como se lo permitió la postura y encajó un titubeante rodillazo en la parte trasera de su cadera que la obligó a soltarle

La amazona recibió de lleno el daño sintiendo un apunzada a pesar de ser un golpe débil, con algo de adormecimiento en las piernas trastabillo hacia adelante apoyando sus palmas y rodillas en el suelo quedando a gatas

La peliazul aprovechó para lanzarse a su espalda, le sostuvo el cuello entre su bícep y su flexor comenzando a extrangularla, las personas que presenciaban la escena podían jurar que intentaba matarla en lugar de someterla

Shampoo perdió el equilibrio callendo de costado, le enterró las puntiagudas uñas a su contrincante haciendo que aflojara su agarre. Un poco más libre se escabulló por debajo tosiendo violentamente

La joven de cabellera azul se levantó también para revisar su piel lastimada, las marcas rojizas seguro se volverían moretones al día siguiente

Enfurecida hasta el último de sus cabellos los vivaces ojos de la amazona se volvieron casi púrpuras por la colera, sus manos crisparon los dedos simulando garras lanzándose nuevamente al combate

Con una velocidad brutal le acertó golpes a Akane, en brazos y hombros, eran como zarpazos que dejaban malestar por donde pasaban, Akane tomó una posición de defensa, sintiendo adrenalina recorrerla por el vertiginoso cambio de ritmo en la pelea. Esos ataques nunca los había visto en su vida

Le costaba defenderse por la incertidumbre pero se negó a demostrar temor. Analizó de a poco los movimientos de su enemiga, recibía algunos cuantos adrede para entender el mecanismo

Había aprendido a imitar ataques con Ken durante algunos entrenamientos, eso le ayudó bastante para comprender la situación. Con suficiente información decidió poner a prueba su percepción adivinando el lugar donde dirigirían el siguiente garrazo

_Hombro izquierdo_

Esquivó con facilidad

_Abdomen_

Se agachó cubriendo la zona

Shampoo parecía sorprendida, pues habían entendido su técnica a la perfección. Detuvo un poco los ataques mirando a su cansada contraria

Aunque hubiera entendido el proceder de la agresión también había recibido daño real. Esa técnica a pesar de parecer inofensiva debilitaba en gran medida

No esperó a que se recuperase, una vez más trató de atinar contra Akane. Ella esperó el golpe, había estudiado movimientos similares después de todo, previno exitosamente alargando la palma hasta quedar totalmente recta, sin piedad le incrustó los dedos en medio de la caja torácica obligándola a ir de reversa

Se quejó tras recibir el daño palpando la zona adolorida. Su mueca de sufrimiento alentó a Akane para seguir a ese ritmo

Sorpresivamente ambas propinaban ataques similares consiguiendo acertar algunas ocasiones. Fué hasta que la peliazul atravesó su mano apretando sin piedad las hendiduras de piel entre las costillas de Shampoo provocando un gemido de auténtico suplicio

La obligó a ir en la dirección deseada, sin titubear. No obstante, no podría quedar impune ante el atrevimiento. La chica de ojos felinos cerró un férreo apretón en el cuello de Akane, enterrando las yemas de sus dedos, sofocando la tráquea cubierta de músculos palpitantes, podía sentir su acelerado latir

La mano que antes sostenía las costillas se cerró en un puño azotando su fuerza contra el brazo enemigo logrando que la soltara volviendo a respirar normalmente de esa forma. Se miraron rencorosas por los golpes

Todo el asunto se había tornado demasiado personal, ninguna de sus otras contrincantes había recibido daño así. Cegadas por la ira se lanzaron un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, el grito femenino de cada una se escuchó poderoso acallandose únicamente con el impacto

El puño de Akane dió titubeante en la clavícula de Shampoo mientras que el de la amazona aturdió de lleno su rostro, partiendo el labio inferior de la peliazul

El impacto fue tal que Akane terminó cayendo hacia atrás, completamente adolorida. Shampoo había conseguido mantener el equilibrio colocando una de sus piernas como soporte. Con ojos voraces la pelimorada juntó sus manos simulando un mazo con ambos puños lista para dar el golpe de gracia

**—¡Shampoo estás fuera!—** el anuncio detuvo sus movimientos en seco. Todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento dada la declaración

Sin ser consciente, Shampoo salió del perímetro cuando echó un paso atrás para no caer. Akane estaba en el suelo pero su contraria fuera del cuadrangular —¡La ganadora es Akane!— Vociferó el mediador acudiendo para levantarla

Ninguna de las dos lo podía creer. Se enfrascaron tanto en hacerse daño que hasta cierto punto olvidaron el asunto del trono. La victoria de Akane para ser honestos, fué un golpe de suerte y rabia contenida

—¡No! ¡No!— la pelimorada comenzó a renegar por los resultados —¡Maldita seas!— estaba a punto de propinarle un patada sin embargo un soldado la detuvo —¡Sueltame! ¡Ahora mismo!— forcejeó para liberarse pero fué inútil cuando dos guardias más se acercaron para calmarla

Terminaron por llevarsela fuera de la arena. Akane se dedicó a recuperar el aliento después de tan reñida pelea. Su cuerpo reclamaba los embates después de los ataques recibidos. Sasuke bajó por ella ayudandola a subir rumbo la caseta

Los efuricos gritos de los asistentes revelaban la felicidad por el triunfo de la menor Tendo, ondeaban banderas en su nombre, celebrando el desenlace del encuentro

—Con ustedes, las dos finalistas para pelear por el trono— empezó Sasuke cuando estuvieron arriba —Ranko y Akane— dió el veredicto final

**_Continuará..._**


	42. XLI

**XLI**

—¡Las finalistas, Ranko y Akane!— tras el veredicto hubo un descanso de una hora mientras atendían las heridas de Akane. Ranko tenía un mínimo de dos raspones pero nada grave

Ninguna se dirigió la palabra. Más por comodidad que por rivalidad, la peliazul nunca creyó que terminaría combatiendo con Ranko por el trono. Si era sincera casi nunca la vió entrenar con el resto, era un completo enigma en cuestión de técnicas y fuerza. Lo único que sabía era de su facilidad para escapar

Sintió un poco de inquietud, la pelirroja no tenía golpes ni había hecho uso de su fuerza por lo que podía afirmar se veía tranquila. En cambio ella casi se desvanecía ante los ataques de Shampoo apenas hace unos momentos

Quiso ser lo más neutra. No quería decepcionarse en caso de que le ganaran, tomó el té calmante que le ofreció un sanador para apaciguar las punzadas en su cuerpo

El gong resonó enérgico anunciando que debían ir a la arena para definir por fin el destino del Imperio

La familia real desde su posición observó como Akane aún con moretones ya formados en su piel no titubeó en ningún momento. Todos rezaron a sus ancestros para darle suerte

Etérea avanzó nuevamente al campo de batalla lista para jugarse todo pore la todo

—¡Contrincantes!— esta vez en lugar de ser un mediador era una de las antiguas mandatarias —¡Las reglas de duelo son las siguientes!— habló con fuerza la anciana —¡Sólo pueden usar técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo! ¡Está prohibido el uso de armas de cualquier índole, ya sean de corto o largo alcance! ¡No pueden matar a su adversaria! ¡Si son sometidas, sacadas de el área permitida o si pierden el conocimiento están fuera del duelo!— colocó pasta blanca en sus mejillas —¡La más fuerte que se mantenga en pié será nuestra nueva líder! Como dictan las costumbres ¡Honor y gloria a la futura reina!

—¡Y a todos sus descendientes!— el estruendo del público inundó la locación

Colocaron a ambas de espaldas, de manera que sus cuerpos estuvieran juntos. —¿Estás lista?— preguntaron a Ranko

—Si— Respondió

—¿Estás lista?

—Si— Akane estaba nerviosa, iba a dar lo mejor de ella para seguir la línea honorífica de su linaje. La anciana alzó la mano en señal de que podían comenzar

El gong nuevamente hizo acto de presencia dando permiso a las jóvenes para atacar

Se separaron girando para poder verse, la primera en dirigir un ataque fué Akane, si no se apresuraba su cuerpo le fallaría en cualquier momento. Lanzó una patada que inmediatamente fue detenida por la otra

Tanteó terreno y como esperaba, su defensa era de roca. Escupió un poco de saliva —Si no me atacas no ganarás— advirtió la de ojos avellana

—Está malherida no creo que sea justo pelear con esa ventaja— explicó Ranko intentando sonar convincente. Pero tenía los nervios de punta

Si no atacaba a Akane pensarían que se aliaron para que ella se quedara con el trono a como dé lugar. Y aunque ese era el plan de Ranma, Akane no lo sabía. Mancharía su honor

_Perdón Akane _

La pelirroja se puso en posición de batalla preparándose para atacar. La otra encontró por fin motivación en su adversaria. Una vez más la atacó comenzando la pelea

Los golpes que se dedicaban no daban en el blanco, se esquivaron o bloquearon todos con relativa facilidad, sin embargo la ex princesa sentía el cuerpo cada vez más ardiente, su respiración parecía un navajazo que delizaba por su garganta

Ranko a pesar de lanzar golpes no tenía intenciones de lastimar, todos eran parados a milímetros de tocarla, dando sólo la alusión del ataque

Ante el público era efectivo pues no podían ver con claridad debido a la velocidad. Más para las juezas resultaba sospechoso, asumiendo que era una técnica solo para cansarla no tenía sentido alguno que le diera ataques incompletos

Akane también se dió cuenta de ello, aumentó su furia ¿Por qué se creía mejor? Nunca pensó enojarse tanto con alguien que eventualmente se fué ganando parte de su confianza

Tal vez si fuera mejor, el control de sus movimientos era evidencia de su entrenamiento, pero se sentía tan menospreciada por no recibir una pelea real. Si ella no iba a ir en serio entonces la de ojos avellana lo haría

_Madre, ayúdame por favor _

Rogó recordando la fiera imagen de Naoko durante sus combates. Aumentó el ritmo de manera vertiginosa sintiendo como cada vez su cuerpo le reclamaba por descanso. No obstante aún no era el momento

Ranko sintió de inmediato el subidón de nivel en la batalla. Sorprendida porque no esperó algo como eso, no tuvo opción más que bloquear los ataques con sus brazos. Sintió la molestia de la chica emerger y estamparse contra él a puño cerrado

No iba a responder a los golpes pero debía admitir que dolian cual mazo demoledor

En vista de que no obtendría una sola agresión de vuelta. Akane decidió dar todo por terminado, ella no era el juguete de nadie —¡Ya tomame en serio!— con toda la frustración que cabía en su cuerpo burló la guardia de Ranko y le incrustó un golpazo en el costado del cuello, más o menos a diez centímetros bajo su oreja. Debido al atinado ataque la pelirroja comenzó a marearse obligándola a caer hacia su costado derecho por la dirección del golpe

Los azules ojos abiertos la veían siendo el último recuerdo de aquella contienda —A... Akane— se desvaneció cayendo a la arena, inconsciente. La aludida sintió un escalofrío recorrerla: sus ojos se parecían tremendamente a los de Ranma

Todos se quedaron helados en su lugar a ver el resultado, habían pasado casi ocho torneos desde que ninguna contendiente había dejado fuera de combate a su adversaria de esa forma

Y aún con esas. Era completamente legal para esa última parte del torneo entre doncellas

Antes de dar el veredicto debían revisar a Ranko para saber si no la había matado para empezar. Los sanadores acudieron con velocidad a revisar sus signos vitales

Mientras ellos actuaban, Akane se sentaba en el suelo para recuperar el aliento. El encuentro fué más tardado de lo que hubiera querido, su dolor subía y bajaba por todos sus músculos. El sudor le escurria por la cara yendo a parar a la comisura de sus labios donde se fusionaba con su lengua cada vez que los relamia dada su sequedad

—Está viva, solo inconciente. No ha recibido daño mortal— anunció el curandero. La anciana que mediaba la contienda asintió dejando que se llevaran a la pelirroja

Los nervios carcomian a la gente en espera del veredicto. La anciana tomó la mano de Akane depositando el pergamino del Código Meiyo —¡Con ustedes, la nueva emperatriz de Nerima!— comenzó —¡Akane!

Los lotes de gente se emocionaron alabando la victoria de su candidata favorita. En las casetas aunque no estaba permitido gritar los sirvientes y soldados aplaudieron la hazaña de la joven

La familia real sintió un peso menos en los hombros ante la victoria de la hija menor de Soun. Sonrieron satisfechos por los resultados agradeciendo a sus antepasados por permitirles tal honor para su dinastía

El torneo de las doncellas dió fin con la caída de Ranko. Akane podía celebrar la victoria entre sus manos después de dejar a la pelirroja inconsciente

Los gongs comenzaron a ser azotados con fuerza anunciando el final de la jornada y que ya tenían a una nueva mandataria. Akane fué asistida por Sasuke a orden del emperador, el guardia corrió para sujetarla, se veía lastimada pero al mismo tiempo feliz. Esas heridas eran señal de su justo triunfo

De pie a la mitad del campo de batalla todas las ex emperatrices que formaban el consejo se formaron delante suyo, colocando una tiara provisional y el haneri que la destacaría como campeona

Akane hizo una reverencia ante las ancianas. Sintió ganas de llorar por su logro, su convicción por liderar el Imperio con mano justa volvió a ella, las dudas de su capacidad combativa desaparecieron de a poco. Parecía un sueño

Pétalos de flores cayeron sobre su cabeza, aplausos y gritos de felicitaciones, juró solemne traer tiempos de paz para sus tierras

_Gracias madre _

Recitó mirando al cielo

El viento sopló acariciando su cabello, trayendole una paz que hacía mucho no la llenaba, era como si Naoko estuviera presente

Genma se encargó de llevar a Ranko consigo, debía ser cuidadoso con él estando inconsciente. Lo llevó hasta el Palacio donde le darían atención médica bajo su supervisión, no quería que descubrieran su vergonzosa desgracia

La inconsciente Ranko despertó en su futón ¿Qué había pasado? Miró a través de la ventana notando la oscuridad de la noche envolver el exterior. Se palpó cada parte del cuerpo para asegurarse de que estaba despierta, el dolor de los golpes se manifestó en sus brazos

Subió el sode del kimono hasta los codos notando los cuantiosos moretones en su antebrazo, picó despacio sintiendo dolor —Demonios— masculló contemplando la piel lastimada

Al intentar girar la cabeza sintió una punzada por todo el cuello, se detuvo en su acción regañando su negligencia. El brote de recuerdos llegó como un chorro, las peleas y lo último que vió

Akane: completamente enfurecida por no quererla atacar. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No queria lastimar a nadie, mucho menos a ella

Oyó la puerta de la habitación abriese y se alarmó. Más su impresión se vió sustituida por alivio cuando vió a su padre entrar —Veo que ya está despierta— le dijo fingiendo la diferencia de estatus —¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Me-Mejor gracias— respondió titubeante —Yo...

—Estará bien, sus golpes no son graves y no ha recibido daño mortal, solo debe descansar un par de días— reveló para calmar sus nervios —Usted pudo ser nuestra emperatriz, pero afortunadamente la nueva reina es Akane— le hizo saber, se le veía en los ojos que deseaba preguntarlo, sin embargo no se atrevía por los guardias

El efecto de las palabras fué inmediato, entonces pudo suspirar completamente relajado, dejó caer su peso en el mullido cojín detrás suyo y sonrió. Ya solo restaba ganar su lugar a lado de la joven para iniciar una vida llena de felicidad

Dos días después los ánimos seguían siendo estrambóticos, la audiencia no disminuyó lo más mínimo mientras se preparaba la arena para los contendientes varoniles

Ranma estaba sentado en el carruaje, esperando a que partieran. Estaba a punto de vivir la experiencia más importante de su vida, su deber con Akane era demostrar que la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo

Estaba convencido de que sus habilidades le darían la victoria, pero el futuro solía ser incierto. Una punzada no se apartaba de su pecho, como un recordatorio de que no debía bajar la guardia. Nunca

La espera de un año que había parecido eterna llegaba a la cúspide, los seleccionados estaban descendiendo del carruaje siendo recibidos por el poblado lleno de entusiasmo. Ranma observó a su alrededor recordando las palabras que Akane le dedicó momentos atrás

_Iba caminando con rumbo a los baños, estaba apenas amaneciendo cuando sintió un tirón que lo obligó a entrar a una habitación. Cuando lo soltaron se colocó en guardia dispuesto a golpear a quien tuvo tal atrevimiento_

_Cuando sus ojos enfocaron el frente vió a Akane —Majestad _

_—Oh Ranma— ella no esperó ni un segundo para lanzarse a sus brazos —Mi amado Ranma_

_—¿Akane?— algo confundido respondió el gesto —¿Ocurre algo? _

_Se separaron para ver sus ojos —Vine a desearte mucha suerte. Confío en que ganarás el torneo— le dijo sincera acunando su rostro con ambas manos —No debí dudar de tí. Pero Shampoo es tan... _

_—Perdón, fué mi culpa al no ser sincero, pero si me permite puedo explicarlo— Ya no importaba si se enojaba le diría la verdad antes de que esos rumores le hicieran más dudas _

_—Nabiki me lo ha dicho— admitió pasando el pulgar por su pómulo —Pero quiero oir tu versión_

_Ranma casi palideció al oir la declaración. Así que la princesa intermedia sí lo había acusado, se resignó un poco al ver que Akane le daba una oportunidad para hablar _

_—Shampoo me quitó tu anillo un día que volvía de asearme, me tomó por sorpresa. Dijo algunas palabras pero yo le resté importancia. Siempre traía conmigo tu prenda porque me sentía afortunado de esa manera, pero ella aprovechó mi indiferencia para tomarla sin que me diera cuenta— respondió azorado esperando no desatar su molestia, no obstante ella seguía esperando más de la historia —Me hizo halagarla para que me diera de vuelta el anillo, no podía quitárselo de mala manera, porque es una mujer _

_—Comprendo— ella sonrió abiertamente sabiendo que desde siempre Ranma era un chico que por sobre todo respetaba a las mujeres —Ranma, por favor. Gana el torneo, te estaré esperando— lo abrazó una vez más —Creo en tí _

_Con eso último dejó la habitación_

**_Continuará... _**


	43. XLII

**XLII**

Respiró profundo tratando de calmar los nervios. Aunque ninguno de los demás fuera más fuertes como para vencerlo, eran mayoría y se había ganado el odio de algunos cuantos debido a su cercanía con Akane

Ya en la caseta de espera todos los combatientes aguardaron a que sus Majestades tomaran asiento, las antiguas mandatarias al igual que en el torneo de doncellas tomaron sitio delante de la arena para contemplar de cerca

El rugido de la eufórica gente elevaba los ánimos aún más cuando Akane se asomó en la tienda más alta, desde donde sería espectadora. Se sentó en el pequeño trono a su disposición bajo la sombra de la caseta observando desde arriba la arena

Todos los jóvenes estaban ya preparados, cada uno portaba vestimenta color gris, el día se anunciaba tranquilo en aquella mañana donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo

Antes de comenzarse daba el discurso por parte de Soun, al ser la contienda de quién tomaría su lugar se tomó la libertad de expresar sus deseos para el que lograse ganar. Y también para manifestar sus expectativas acerca del vencedor, alguien digno de su hija

Los muchachos a diferencia de las chicas debían pelear todos juntos, de todos también quedarían dos para pelear contra la emperatriz sin embargo los rivales eran más

Akane se mordía la cara interna de su labio con suavidad, los nervios comenzaban a roerla con forme pasaban los segundos. El grito de su guardián la hizo prestar mayor atención a la arena —¡Los acreedores al trono por favor acudir a la zona de combate!— pidió fuertemente —Mousse— se anunció el primer nombre, los varones eran revelados al poblado hasta el día de la pelea —Ryoga— la familia de mercaderes Hibiki estaba presente en las gradas animando al muchacho —Mikado— con seguridad el aludido caminó a encontrarse con el otro par ya dentro del área —Shinnosuke— a diferencia de Ryoga, el muchacho tenía como único apoyo familiar a su abuelo quien había venido de tierras lejanas para averiguar con satisfacción que su nieto pelearía —Konatsu, Ryu Kumon, Safron, Ken, Toma— los familiares y la multitud alentaban a los muchachos —Ranma...— Nodoka contemplaba con serenidad a su hijo, se veía decidido y ansioso por ganar

_Ganaré solo si Akane gana_

Le aseguró

Había llegado el día para probar lo que prometió. Debía darle el apellido Saotome a la nueva familia real

Al finalizar el nombramiento todos estaban ya listos desde suposición. Las banderas ondeaban debido al viento llevando consigo el sonido de los tambores en todas direcciones

—¡Contrincantes! ¡Las reglas de duelo son las siguientes!— El intermediario elevó la voz para ser escuchado —¡Sólo pueden usar técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo!— su grito fue alto y claro para todos —!Están permitidas las espadas y las armas de corto alcance! ¡No gases veneosos, no flechas, no cadenas o armas de larga distancia! ¡Y lo mas importante, no pueden matar a los demás adversarios! ¡Si son derribados, sometidos o sacados de el área permitida están fuera del duelo!— Aclaró como en las batallas anteriores —Los dos más fuertes que queden de pie sobre la arena combatiran contra la emperatriz Akane para darle apeido a su familia!— los tambores aumentaron el ritmo de su sonido advirtiendo el inicio del duelo —¡Honor y gloria a la reina!— Gritó el hombre dando por iniciado el combate

Todos los jóvenes se miraron fugazmente, analizando cual sería el rival más fácil a vencer, quien era el menos hábil esquivando para sacarlo de una vez

Tomando aliento Ranma paseó la vista a través de todos, de los participantes los menos hábiles eran Safron y Konatsu

El primero resultaba ser sanador y algo pacifista, mientras el otro se dedicaba a convertirse en espía. Eran bueno para hacer ataques sorpresa pero sin ningún lugar dónde ocultarse tenía gran desventaja

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la imagen de Mousse lanzándose en su contra, le detuvo la espada a penas por unos centímetros lejos de su cara, lo tomó de la muñeca para luego estampar su palma en el pecho del otro azabache haciéndolo soltar la espada

—No voy a dejarte estar con Akane— decretó cuando retrocedió ante el golpe —¡Nunca!— atrajo al otro muchacho con el agarre que ejercía sobre su mano tratando de encajar un rodillazo en el abdomen de Ranma

—¿Y quién eres tú para decidir eso?— Bien, primero se encargaría de Mousse. Ya después podría preocuparse por los otros

Raudo de alejó para lanzar una patada alta, al nivel de su cabeza. Mousse se agachó apenas, de su manga sacó una daga para seguir atacando al de ojos azules

Con los demás parecía existir un equilibrio para que cada uno tomara a un contrincante, Ryu luchaba con Safron, el segundo tenía un semblante sereno, sus ataques resultaban peligrosos ya que si bien no eran el golpe más potente. Eran sumamente efectivos para inmovilizar

En la caseta principal Akane no perdía ni un solo detalle de Ranma, nunca lo había visto pelear incluso cuando estuvieron tan juntos por varios días. Era la primera vez que examinaba sus ataques y por un momento sintió pánico

No es que ella sospechara algo, pero tenía que ser una gran coincidencia que el estilo de pelea de Ranma fuera extremadamente similar al de Ranko. Sus rasgos físicos como los ojos azules e incluso la manera de traer atado el cabello en una trenza les daba un aire... Familiar

¿Pudiera ser que Ranko fuera producto de una aventura entre Rio y el general Saotome?

Honestamente, si lo había pensado y creado su teoría sobre la pelirroja pero algo aún terminaba por no convencerla, después de todo ella había crecido con la familia Fukui de aliada, su representante no parecía ser alguien que cometiera ese tipo de desliz

Decidió dejar de hacerse preguntas que no llegarían a ninguna parte

Prestó atención a los ataques de Mousse, se sabía que el muchacho tampoco provenía de las regiones cercanas, más bien provenía de China, exactamente de la misma aldea que Shampoo. La había seguido debido al profundo amor que le confesó tener apenas algunas lunas atrás

Sintió que hasta cierto punto Shampoo era muy afortunada para tener a alguien con un amor tan incondicional, tan fiel. No entendía el afán de querer quedarse con Ranma teniendo a alguien que la podía hacer feliz, pudiera ser por la disputa que tuvieron pero algo le advertía que existían razones más fuertes sobre ello

—¡Mikado estás fuera!— el anuncio del primer descalificado la hizo inclinar su cuerpo hacia adelante, fijándose en quién lo había eliminado: Ken había imitado a la perfección su danza de golpes regresando el mismo ataque

El joven que ya no tenía contrincante se unió a la pelea entre Ryoga y Konatsu, el hijo de los Hibiki ahora tenía dos contrincantes. Para su sorpresa el segundo eliminado se anunció —¡Ryu estás fuera!— Safron había acabado con el chico sin mucho esfuerzo haciéndolo salir de la arena

Tomó por contrincante al de cabellera larga dejando a Ryoga nuevamente con un oponente. Aunque habían cambiado de atacante la contienda seguía, ninguno era enemigo pequeño

Ranma seguía teniedo problemas con Mousse, el chico de ojos verdes estaba dispuesto a sacarlo a cualquier costo, sentía la furia en sus ataques, en el respirar pesado y su frente arrugada por la colera

No entendía cuál era su molestia si había dejado de estar cerca de Shampoo hacía meses. Los demás ya habían eliminado a un contrincante menos él ¿Acaso era una especie de broma? En ninguna de sus lecciones lo vió pelear así

Había escondido sus habilidades de todos o las había pulido en demasía durante los entrenamientos privados

Sin embargo no había cabida para dos reyes y el puesto a lado de Akane no pensaba discutirlo con nadie. Concentrando su atención en el oponente delante suyo le propinó una lluvia de puñetazos veloces que a penas se podía ver el movimiento de sus manos

Desde su posición Soun identificó ese ataque, conocido como el ataque de las castañas calientes, muy pocos podían dominar una técnica así de precisa y veloz. Más animado por los movimientos del chico comenzó a seguirlo con la mirada

—¡Konatsu estás fuera!— el dictamen se dió cuando el chico cayó de espaldas fuera del cuadrangular. Había intentado dar lo mejor pero no podía alejar ese pensamiento turbio de que él no podía ser un emperador, él no había querido participar en primer lugar pero el padre de las princesas lo ayudó a tomar la decisión

No se arrepentía, le había dado cuanta gloria pudo a su familia más no estaba en condiciones de manejar una nación. Miró de reojo a Safron, sus sentidos le avisaban que él ocultaba algo detrás de esa fachada de hombre tranquilo

Se retiró con el pensamiento sólo para él, no se podían aconsejar entre combatientes

—¡Ryoga estás fuera!— sorpresivamente Ken usó la ventaja de tamaños para escabullirse de los agarres que el otro le intentaba propinar y fué así como terminó mareandolo hasta dejarlo fuera de la arena

Toma se vió a los ojos con el otro muchacho, Shinnosuke y él habían mantenido la pelea durante varios minutos pero era imprescindible que alguien cayera. Aprovechando la baja guardia, el de pelo castaño consiguió confundir al otro, le nubló la vista evitando que viera bien a bien dónde llegaba el límite de la línea blanca

Sin embargo él de ojos grisáceos no pensaba irse solo, lo tomó por la solapa de la ropa llevando consigo el peso del muchacho

Gracias a eso ambos terminaron descalificados —¡Toma, Shinnosuke están fuera!— los dos en el suelo se dedicaron miradas molestas, pero decidieron levantarse solemnes, no había que hacer una vez descalificados

Sin darse cuenta había pasado casi una hora de pelea, sólo restaban cuatro contrincantes de los diez que iniciaron. Ken estaba ya delante de Safron listo para continuar, sin embargo Mousse chocó en su contra

Los dos impactaron con el suelo sin remedio, inmediatamente buscaron ponerse en pié antes de que los aventajaran. Sin embargo Safron y Ranma ya se encontraban peleando por su cuenta

Los jóvenes se dedicaban agresiones totalmente opuestas, Ranma intentando ser lo más contundente posible mientras el otro se dedicaba a bloquear de forma sutil

—¡Ken, estás fuera!— No supieron cuándo ni cómo pero el chico de pañoleta había perdido ante el joven de anteojos

—Tu pelea es conmigo Saotome— vociferó Mousse apartandolo de Safron —No te atrevas a ignorarme— lo atacó lanzando patadas en su dirección. El otro azabache dió una voltereta hacia atrás poniendo una distancia considerable entre ellos

Eran dos sus enemigos y como se esperaba tratarían de eliminarlo a él

Se posicionó en guardia, si quería llegar a lado de Akane este era el momento cumbre. Corrió para terminar de una vez con ese asunto, primero derrotaría a Mousse, ese tipo no sabía en qué problema estaba

Empleó por segunda vez el truco de las castañas calientes esta vez acertando todos los golpes —¡Ya basta!— gritó molesto dando el último puñetazo

Mousse fué derribado, lanzandolo un metro lejos, contra todo pronóstico Safron intervino con una patada en el hombro del amazon, el ataque fué certero. Ambos pies del chico estaban fuera de la arena

—¡Mousse estás fuera!— decretó el mediador

El azabache se miró con Safron. Sólo ellos dos quedaban en pie, todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por el resultado, un sanador había llegado hasta la ronda final. Algo casi imposible de ver

—Suficiente— la voz de Akane los hizo girar, ya había descendido hasta el campo de batalla quitándose la capa y tiara —Ahora es nuestro turno para pelear— dictaminó acercándose —Quien logre vencerme en combate ganará el título como emperador de estas tierras— recordó la tradición de su pueblo —Sus nombres— declaró para que la multitud los conociera

—Ranma Saotome majestad

—Safron— dijo el otro muchacho

—¿No tienes apellido?— quiso saber Akane

—No majestad, si yo llegase a ganar, sería su apellido el que portaría— admitio sorprendiendo al resto, Ranma torció el gesto ante su propuesta. **Fanfarrón**

—Primero tenemos que pelear— sonrió amablemente —Adelante— colocados en posición de batalla los tres participantes estaban listos para iniciar —Si no gana ninguno, no me casaré hasta la siguiente primavera y ustedes no podrán participar

A pesar de decir aquello, la chica era capaz de dejarse vencer por Ranma sin oponer resistencia. Sin embargo ese no sería un triunfo justo, quería comprobar después de todo ese tiempo si por fin podrían pelear como iguales

Sin la negativa que recibió al principio

Ellos asistieron comenzando el asalto. A pesar de todo el objetivo era Akane, quien lograse vencerla sería su pareja de por vida

Safron no perdió tiempo, con habilidad se adelantó quedando frente a la chica, intentó golpearla con la palma de su mano, más ella saltó hacia atrás para evadió el golpe

Ranma un poco molesto pos su actitud le dió alcance propinándole un rodillazo en el costado derecho del tórax. Safron se doblegó con dolor, había sido un golpe de poco control. El azabache estaba molesto

El otro con dificultad logró ponerse en pie y miró de regreso a Saotome. Nunca habían visto a Safron molesto, era una expresión completamente nueva para los ojos azules, el semblante del contrario parecía abrumador

Akane corrió desde su posición a donde estaban los dos jóvenes, tomó a ambos por la ropa haciendo que sus hombros chocasen, los hizo reaccionar para dejar de dedicarse solo miradas molestas. Ella también deseaba terminar todo cuanto antes para al fin poder estar con el dilecto de su corazón

La batalla continuó a un ritmo torpe, atacaban a Akane pero así como Safron se acercaba, Ranma no lo dejaba avanzar un paso más

La eufórica multitud no se acallaba, cada vez que alguien era golpeado gritaba con emoción y los nervios de punta

Se enfrascaron tanto en el combate hasta que el grito enfurecido de una fémina llamó la atención de todos e incluso los participantes voltearon a ver

—¡Alto!— gritó con fuerza —¡Él es un traidor! ¡Un hechicero que a toda costa quiere el trono!— afirmó Azusa. Todos se quedaron de piedra al verla ahí señalando a Ranma, parada al borde de la línea blanca —Ni él ni Akane merecen subir al trono de nuestro Imperio— luego de su declaración agarró con fuerza el cubo de agua que traía consigo. A pasos largos se acercó

Ranma palideció ante sus acciones, eso solo indicaba una cosa. Lo había descubierto

Intentó hacerse a un lado pero Akane lo tomó por ambos brazos obligándolo a verla de frente —¿A qué se refiere?— quiso saber

Ranma no quiso ser brusco con Akane, su mirada que momentos antes estaba llena de convicción ahora era una angustiosa mueca que sólo hizo preocupar a la soberana

—¿Ran...?— su frase se quedó a la mitad cuando sintió el agua bañarla casi por completo. Por instinto soltó al muchacho y trató de cubrirse girando el rostro pero fue un poco inútil

Con ambas manos se cubrió la cara tallando hacia abajo removiendo las gotas que se quedaron impregnadas a sus parpados

Oyó el grito de sorpresa que dedicaron los presentes y guiada por la curiosidad trató de enfocar lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando sus retinas pudieron observar el panorama se quedó de piedra

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente llenos de confusión

—Ha utilizado su magia para hacerse pasar por mujer, como no ganó el torneo femenino quiere hacerlo en el masculino— rectificó una vez más la joven de cabello rizado —¿Qué opinas Akane? Tu amado es un traidor

Frente a todo el mundo se encontraba Ranko con las vestimentas masculinas que le quedaban enormes, completamente empapada —A-Akane yo puedo explicarte— empezó a decir. Sin embargo ya había visto su desgracia

**_Continuará... _**

Chan Chan Chan...

Música dramática.

Lo que efectivamente todos sabíamos qje iba a pasar

Primero que nada, espero no me lancen tomates por este capítulo, pero es necesariamente necesario que esto ocurra. Ya el domingo sabremos por qué

En conclusión no me maten. Gracias, gracias

Y bueno, ya es viernes, lo que indica solo dos días más para que termine este escrito ¿Están emocionados? Déjenme saber sus opiniones

Los adoro lectores


	44. XLIII

**XLIII**

El público se quedó estático, parecía que nadie se atrevió a respirar siquiera después de ver como Ranma ahora era Ranko

—Vamos Akane ¿Qué puedes decir al respecto?— incitó Azusa con malicia, totalmente satisfecha con su acción —Me sacaste de la arena tan fácil, aprovechase que tenía la guardia baja. Pero eso no salvará a tu enamorado. Eso que ves ahí, es el resultado de tu estupidez

La ahora pelirroja observó los ojos confusos de Akane —Yo puedo explicarte— comenzó a decir. Sin embargo su explicación no podría tener lugar

La de cabellera azul la tomó por las solapas de manera brusca comenzando a zarandearla —¿Qué eres?— cuestionó con la vena de la sien a punto de explotar —¡¿Cómo te atreves?!— dentro de su cabeza nada tenía lógica ya. Cómo era posible que alguien cambiara de cuerpo con esa... Escalofriante facilidad

—Akane... No...— intentó hablar. No le salían las palabras, sentía que su honra estaba pisoteada en el suelo

—¡Callate!— ordenó molesta —¡Guardias!— mandó llamar fijando sus ojos en ella —Arrestenla o arresntenlo ¡Lo que sea!— demandó empujandola lejos

—No, no esperen, Akane, Akane por favor escucha— Rogó Ranko tratando de zafarse del agarre que imponían los soldados a sus brazos —Te lo puedo explicar, lo juro. No es nada de lo que está diciendo Azusa— intentó llegar a ella pero le fue imposible

—¡Que se lo lleven!— reiteró aún más molesta que antes. Sintió la furia emerger de su estómago, el caliente sube y baja del coraje amenazaba con ahogarla

Sintió unas ganas profundas de llorar ante el engaño ¿Acaso ese era su plan? ¿Venir a robar la corona por el despecho de su madre? Apretó los puños frustrada

Rio quien estaba en la caseta junto con Soun palideció, la treta se había descubierto de la peor manera posible. Tendría que ajustar cuentas con el chico

Intentó irse sin ser notada, no obstante sabía que su participación en la mentira tendría reprimendas si la revelaban —Rio— la voz profunda de Soun le produjo un mal presentimiento mientras detenía sus pasos —Sasuke, arrestala— la sentencia cayó como un mazo —Entiendeme— pidió el emperador, dicho eso se giró para encarar a la multitud atónita

—¡Los enfrentamientos se verán suspendidos, llegaremos al fondo de este asunto pronto!— Rápidamente se bajó de su puesto para encarar a las ex mandatarias, él también tenía que responder por Akane

Los guardias fueron ordenados a dispersar a la multitud que se veía cada vez más molesta. Nunca se había presenciado algo como eso ¿Quería decir que la princesa se alió para obtener la corona a toda costa? ¿Con tan poco honor? Ó ¿Era él un hechicero malévolo de las tierras altas? La incertidumbre y miedo se regó como una presa desbocada, a punto de llevarse todo

Entre tanta gente, se hallaba Nodoka, preocupada por la situación de su hijo. Le había explicado a detalle su posición desde que Cologne lo mandó decapitar y como se había salvado. Sin embargo no esperó que alguien llegara a descubrirlo

Las mandatarias mandaron a arrestar a Akane junto con Azusa, al ser la castaña quien lo descubrió tendría que justificar que lo supiera y no avisara con anterioridad

El poblado fue calmado ante la milicia, intentando que no siguieran los carruajes que guiaban al Palacio. Era una catástrofe

Al llegar lo primero que hicieron fué mandar a Ranko al calabozo, por su bien y por la seguridad de Akane decidió obedecer. Sentía que la vergüenza lo invadía con forme respiraba, su garganta estaba atascada

Todos los que confiaron en él serían castigados por su insensatez. Se sentía culpable por no haber sido más cuidadoso ¿Cómo fué que Azusa lo descubrió? Había puesto especial cuidado en todas las ocasiones donde pasaba de hombre a mujer y viceversa

Se sentó en la fría piedra de aquel cuarto diminuto, las ventanas con barrotes daban a los jardines áridos del Palacio, a donde nadie iba más que para entrenar. Observó por la rendija recordado

Aquel día en el que selló su destino, su promesa silenciosa de estar a lado de la princesa. Cuando casi se queda fuera del harem, cuando lo llamó para que fueran unidos, cuando incluso el plan de su madre ya sonaba inverosímil. Cuando decidió cambiar el rumbo de su vida y dejar que su barca fuera impulsada por el viento del amor. Ese amor que le quemaba por dentro, que le pedía a gritos consumarse

Que ahora dolía tanto, dudando que existiera forma de superarlo —Akane—

La joven fué llevada a los aposentos que utilizaba como doncella. A pesar se haber sido nombrada como emperatriz ahora su victoria estaba en tela de duda, no se le podía adjudicar el triunfo sin cuestionar una supuesta alianza entre ella y Saotome

Se hizo ovillo en el futon, sus lágrimas emergian desde el fondo de su alma. Había sido tan tonta, se dejó engañar por su propio juicio, por su impresión de que Ranma era una persona que la ayudaría a remodelar todo el mandato porque compartían ideales

Se había aferrado a la fantasía sin poner los pies en la tierra y lo estaba pagando caro. No se maneja una nación a base de impulsos

Tantas veces le había repetido Naoko, hasta el cansancio; el destino se había encargado de enseñarle la dura lección de lo que eran las buenas impresiones, de la confianza a ciegas —Perdóname madre— sollozó abrazando sus piernas a su pecho. El amor que le profesaba a ese... Bandido; seguía ahí no tenía a dónde irse ni dónde tirarlo porque ahora era parte de ella

Lloró, por su idiotez, por ser tan poco confiable para su nación y por permitir que serpientes como esa se colaran hasta el palácio. ¡Casi se lo entregaba en bandeja de plata! Y a ella misma junto con todo el poder

Ilusa

La noche llegó, el Consejo había llegado a un acuerdo, no había instructivo de cómo proceder ante una situación como esa en el Código, sobre todo en epoca de combates. Por lo que decidieron enjuiciar primero y escuchar ambas versiones de la historia. No podían simplemente ejecutar al muchacho

Además Soun quería oir la historia de Ranma. El hijo de Nodoka y el general Saotome

Ninguno podía dormir, el ambiente era tenso en todos lados. Los criados cotilleaban acerca del asunto especulando sobre la situación, haciendo historias, cada una más descabellada que la otra fué así hasta que el sol salió nuevamente por el horizonte

Ranko que seguía con la misma ropa desde el día anterior levantó la cabeza al escuchar las bisagras oxidadas moverse —Levántate— ordenó el guardia que venía por ella. Se limitó a obedecer —Su majestad Soun ha habilitado una audiencia contigo. Muévete

Ambos salieron del lugar comenzando a andar hacia arriba, la hora de la verdad de acercaba se debatía internamente en cómo abordar el tema, cuanto podía revelar de la situación

Cuando estuvieron ya delante de la puerta que separaba el salón de juicio con el exterior sintió los nervios triplicarse

Se había hecho a la idea de que en algún punto tendría que revelar su secreto sin embargo esperaba que fuera cuando él y Akane ya estuvieran juntos, quizá su reacción hubiera sido molestia pero en la intimidad todo hubiera sido más fácil de revelar

Antes tenía la idea de no dar a conocer su secreto a nadie más porque le causaba pena la desgracia que cargaba consigo y sin embargo todo el mundo lo había visto en el torneo

Sintió una frustración enorme por lo ocurrido, alguien le había dicho a Azusa, no podía estar sola detrás de eso. Pensó en Shampoo, después de todo lo acosaba a sol y luna durante muchos días; quizá en uno de sus espionajes lo descubrió y decidió guardar el secreto como último recurso

Las puertas del salón se abrieron para dejarlo pasar, delante suyo estaban todas las ancianas que alguna vez rigieron el Imperio —Ranma Saotome o Ranko Fukui ¿Como quién vienes en este momento?— inquirió con recelo alguna mujer —Habla— le exigió en vista de su mutismo

—Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, nacido en Nerima hace veinte años— empezó más fue interrumpido

—Entonces ¿Cómo un hijo de esta tierra ha conspirado en nuestra contra? — demandó saber, manteniendo el semblante serio

—No he conspirado su señoria, la verdad es que...

—¿La verdad? ¿Nos dirás la verdad a estas alturas?

Sintió la interrupción como una bofetada, era cierto que estaba un poco tarde para confesar pero no quería agregar más leños al fuego; su vida y la de las personas que lo ayudaron corrían peligro —He venido dispuesto a decir la verdad porque no soy un traidor y mucho menos he atentado contra nuestras costumbres— dijo convencido —Pero si en mi posición pudiera pedir algo— se detuvo respirando hondo —Quisiera que su Majestad Akane esté presente para confesar la verdad

—No es posible— cortó rápidamente Hinako —El único miembro de la familia real presente será su Majestad Soun

Los guardianes de la entrada abrieron las puertas dejando ver la figura del emperador. Entró sin decir ni una palabra y se sentó delante de la pelirroja —¿Quién eres? Habla— exigió con la mirada severa

—Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, nací en Nerima hace veinte años. Soy hijo de Genma Saotome y Nodoka Kito. Mi condición actual se debe a una maldición—la confesión logró desconcertar a los presentes

—¿Una maldición? Explicate

—Hace seis años acudí a un entrenamiento en tierras lejanas. Cruzando el mar, en una región conocida como Jusenkyo, ahí existen unos estanques mágicos, cualquiera que caiga en ellos se transformará en lo que se halla abogado ahí. El cambio se hace con agua fría y se regresa a la normalidad con agua caliente— explicó de forma breve —Desafortunadamente yo caí en un estanque que me transforma en mujer

—¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de ello?— preguntó entonces Soun. El relato sonaba de lo más inverosímil posible

—Si me permiten una tetera de agua caliente puedo demostrarlo

El hombre mayor suspiró con algo de desgano —Traigan el agua— ordenó a una odalisca —Mientras traen tu agua, por favor explica cómo es que Rio Fukui terminó siendo tu aliada, al fingir ser tu madre

Ranma se mordió los labios analizando si debía contar todo. Optó por decir la verdad —Aquel día en el que su señoria Cologne quería matarme...— La afirmación dejó helado a Soun ¿Cologne iba decapitar a alguien? ¿Con autorización de quién? Le dedicó una mirada de advertencia a la mujer —Ese día una odalisca me mojó por accidente y trate de ocultarle puesto que tenía la ropa del harem, si seguía así me metería en problemas, no obstante, los guardias no me dejaron pasar a la zona de criadas y...— se detuvo, para ser sinceros había sido en parte su culpa

—¿Y?

—Y los ataqué mi señor, tuvimos una disputa debido a eso y huí sin rumbo, de esa manera terminé delante de esta puerta. Su señoria Cologne salió, fué en la ocasión donde su Majestad Naoko falleció y los ánimos estaban muy encendidos. Mi escándalo la molestó ordenando a los guardias que me cortaran la cabeza— Soun seguía sin decir nada pero continuaba prestando atención —Mi padre al conocer mi condición no dudó en ayudarme. Mintió en ni beneficio diciendo que yo era hija de Rio Fukui

—Entonces primero te hiciste pasar por criada ¿Cómo fué eso?

—Para desgracia mía esta condición es muy delicada, no importa cuanta agua fría me toque el efecto es el mismo; me transformo en mujer. La primera vez que me pasó los guardias me atacaron porque no me habían visto nunca pensando que era un espía. Los evadí ocultandome en el privado de la princesa Akane y ella me salvó— explicó dejando que los demás analizarán la información recién revelada —En ese entonces habían llegado criadas nuevas para la princesa Nabiki y me presenté como una de ellas. Fué un plan desesperado para salvar mi vida, nunca con la intención de herir

—¿Por qué nunca consideraste decir la verdad?

—Mi condición en deshonrosa para cualquier familia, otros en el lugar de mis padres me habrían abandonado a mi suerte

—¿Qué dices sobre la rivalidad entre tu madre y mi difunta esposa?

—Ciertamente sé de ella más no la apoyo, yo llegué como concubino de su Majestad por mi voluntad, porque desde el que la ví...

—Desde que la viste

—Desde que la ví me enamoré de ella— lo último hizo que los presentes bufaran con desconfianza —Es por eso que quise permanecer a su lado y cuidarla. Después de que Rio Fukui viniera en mi auxilio se decidió que tendría la audiencia para postular al trono como doncella, sin embargo mi plan no era ganar, simplemente participar para no levantar más sospechas

—¿Entonces juras que no tienes intenciones de atacarnos para quedarte con el poder?

—Lo juro, Majestad, mi intención ha sido solamente permanecer a lado de su hija, incluso si ella hubiera perdido yo me habría retirado de la competencia— afirmó apretando los puños —Pero ella ganó y fué por eso que llegué tan lejos

—Akane no ganó— sentenció entonces Hinako —Su victoria puede ser un truco por parte de ustedes dos

—Por supuesto que no, ella no conoce mi condición. Nunca se lo dije a nadie— replicó molesto de que dudaran de la joven

El toquido en la puerta hizo que la mujer se guardara las palabras que iba a decirle —El agua que ordenó señor— se anunció la odalisca

—Adelante— ordenó Soun para que entrara —Ahí tienes el agua. Demuestra que no es una argucia lo que acabas de decir

Le entregaron la tetera y sin dudarlo un momento se vertió el contenido encima. Ante los ojos atónitos del consejo y del emperador, la pelirroja se transformó de nuevo en el joven de cabellera negra, todos se pusieron de pie observando con asombro

—Imposible— susurró el mayor

—Este es mi verdadero aspecto. Soy un varón, pero mi maldición me ha puesto en tantos problemas que es difícil contarlos— declaró frustrado, recordando cuantas situaciones de peligro corría cada vez que se transformaba

—Suficiente— habló el emperador —Tendremos que juntar evidencia para decretar si es cierto lo que nos dices. Llevenlo a su celda— ordenó tomando asiento nuevamente

El chico siguió las órdenes siendo guiado de nuevo al calabozo, al salir se encontró con las doncellas esperando afuera. Seguramente también las cuestionarían

Todos los miembros del harem y las doncellas fueron interrogados, todos debían hablar acerca del comportamiento del azabache. Algunos fueron lo más parciales posibles, Hiroshi y Daisuke por ejemplo, no tenían nada en contra del muchacho

Shampoo había intentado exagerar un poco las cosas acerca de los rumores que giraban alrededor de ambos, sin embargo Cologne la advirtió para que dijera la verdad únicamente, evitando revelar el problema del anillo

Genma fué llamado, a él le correspondió rectificar la historia de las pozas, mientras que a Rio le tocaba contar el motivo por el cual decidió apoyar la mentira

En su habitación Akane no dejaba de dar vueltas, no quería seguir con esa incertidumbre. Debía saber qué pasaría con Ranma, quería escuchar su sentencia a muerte por haberla engañado, no merecía menos por haberle enamorado con descaro y luego intentar victimizar su situación para que le perdonaran la vida

—Señorita Akane— el llamado de su nombre desde la puerta la hizo girar en esa dirección —El Consejo desea una audiencia con usted— la odalisca delante suyo le informó de la situación —Me han pedido que la acompañe

—Vamos— respondió sin titubear caminando fuera, era la hora de contar su versión de la historia. Tenía que hundir a Saotome en lo más profundo del barro para no volverlo a ver nunca. Para enterrar ese recuerdo de su amorío

Al llegar se sentó en el banco donde momentos atrás estuvieron los interrogados —Akane, has sido llamada aquí para ser enjuiciada, teniendo en cuenta la información que hemos recolectado, tú eres la última en ser interrogada. Nuestra situación es difícil y el tiempo apremia, dinos todo lo que sabes acerca de Ranma Saotome y tu relación con él

El pedido de Soun fué directo. A ella que momentos antes le urgía hablar se le habían atascado las palabras —Yo, recluté a Ranma como parte de mi harem, cuando se llevó a cabo la selección me salvó de caer, lo incluí de último momento. Cuando llegó aquí yo sabía de su procedencia más no de su conocimiento por la hechicería

—¿Crees que es hechicería su condición?

—Así es Majestad, no existe otra explicación para ello— dijo convencida —Cuando empezamos a pasar tiempo juntos lo vigilé hasta donde pude dándole un voto de confíanza. Fué mi acompañante durante mucho tiempo e incluso nos acompañó a la guerra en una ocasión, hasta ese entonces no hubo motivos para dudar de él. Hasta el día de hoy si se me permite decir

—¿Tu no conocías que fuera la misma persona que Ranko Fukui?

—No— respondió —Para ser honesta creí que Ranko Fukui había sido el producto de una aventura entre el general Saotome y la señora Rio, ya que ambos se parecían físicamente. Más no imaginé que se tratara de una sola persona. Mi información es poca puesto que me pasé siete meses en campaña con su Majestad. Es todo lo que puedo decir al respecto

—¿Te enamoraste de él? ¿Por esa razón permanecieron juntos?

El corazón de la joven se detuvo, decir que lo amaba era poco comparado con los sentimientos que le atormentaban ahora —No— respondió con la voz ahogada —Era estrategia militar, al saber que era hijo de nuestro general quise poner a prueba su capacidad

Debía comenzar a convencerse de que no lo amaba, ni lo amaría de vuelta nunca

—De acuerdo, haremos una última investigación para confirmar todo lo que ya sabemos. Puedes retirarte— Soun la miró con ojos decepcionados. Hubiera esperado una respuesta sincera, pero ahora estaba muy herida por alguien tan importante en su vida

De nueva cuenta regresaron a los aposentos dejándola vigilada por dos guardias. Sentía todo como una mentira, como si haber vivido todo aquello no fuera más que un mal chiste

La espina de la desconfianza comenzó a crecer dentro de su pecho; ya no podía confiar en nadie

Los días pasaron, conforme avanzaba el tiempo el poblado seguía provocando disturbios en las calles exigiendo una respuesta para la situación

Al final, cuando cada pieza del rompecabezas encajó en su lugar se tomó la decisión final. Todos los involucrados estaban presentes para escuchar el dictamen

—No sabemos cómo llegamos a esta situación, estámos conscientes de que es complicado entenderla porque existen muchos testimonios. Sin embargo, pudimos llegar a la verdad de manera satisfactoria— empezó a decir Soun desde su posición —Es por eso que nuestra decisión nos deja con la mente tranquila

El veredicto estaba por revelarse. Los nervios de todos se hacían presentes conforme hablaba. Ranma miró de reojo a Akane lejos de él, viendo su semblante desmejorado, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. No podía creer que la estaba perdiendo

—Se ha decidido perdonar la vida de Ranma Saotome, todo lo que nos dijo resultó ser cierto, por lo tanto no se le ejecutará— el alivio llegó para el aludido y su familia. Nodoka apretó sus manos a la altura de su pecho agradeciendo a todos los dioses

Akane se veía con un semblante sombrío ¿Lo que les dijo? ¿Cuál era su verdad? Sintió curiosidad por saber qué había argumentado el chico a su favor ¿Por qué le perdonaban la vida?

—Sin embargo, no podemos ignorar el engaño, por lo tanto los involucrados en la mentira serán exiliados. El general Saotome perderá su rango y será enviado junto con su familia a la región de Shikai, sus bienes inmobiliarios serán confiscados y permanecerán en desuso, en cuanto a Rio Fukui, perderá su puesto como dirigente y deberá acompañarlos al exilio— la sentencia cayó con el peso de mil toneladas en los hombros de Ranma, había hecho que lo perdieran todo —Tendran prohibido volver a poner un pie dentro de la capital, se les dará tiempo para empacar sus pertenencias y les brindaremos transporte hasta su nuevo hogar— finalizó Soun observando a todos

Los castigados agacharon la cabeza, con resignación. Habían apostado todo a la causa y perdieron

—En cuanto a los torneos, los combatientes que eliminó Ranma Saotome serán restituidos a su puesto, Kiema y Mousse regresaran a pelear por el trono, la corona de emperatriz vuelve a estar en juego. Al haber ganado de manera justa a los demás contrincantes, Safron y Akane siguen siendo finalistas. El combate decisivo se llevará a cabo en dos días

—Pero Majestad, es injusto que solo Akane y Safron sean finalistas, deberíamos regresar todos para pelear nuevamente

—Durante los combates, Ranma Saotome eliminó a dos participantes únicamente, sería aún más injusto regresar a los que vencieron otros adversarios de manera legal, es por eso que se tomó este decisión, señorita Azusa ¿Entiende usted?

—Pero

—Guarda silencio Azusa— ordenó Nabiki mirándola con molestia

—Esa ha sido la decisión que encontramos más conveniente. Por favor, escolten a la familia Saotome y a la señora Fukui para recoger sus pertenencias, deben abandonar la capital en cuanto tengan listo su equipaje

Los presentes se inclinaron con respeto a su gobernante, ya todo estaba dicho

**_Continuará... _**


	45. XLIV

**XLIV **

Ranma había juntado ya sus pertenencias, todo lo que trajo consigo y algunas ropas que permitieron llevarle eran su escaso equipaje. Todo el tiempo había tenido un guardia escoltando su puerta sin dejarlo salir

Cuando estuvo listo, se dispuso a marcharse de ahí. La servidumbre lo miraba con recelo, conforme avanzaban sus pasos sentía la indiscriminada gente juzgandolo a sus espaldas, en el recorrido a las afueras se encontró con Akane, la chica tenía un semblante desmejorado, pudo atisbar en sus ojos la molestia —Akane— la llamó acercándose, el guardia hizo amago por detenerlo pero la joven lo dejó estar

—¿Por qué aún no te has ido? El carruaje que te llevará lejos de aquí te espera

—Por favor Akane, antes de que me vaya quiero que hablemos, quiero decirte la verdad

—La verdad la conoce mi padre y con eso me conformo

—Pero nosotros

—No. No hay nosotros. Lo que había se terminó, no quiero volver a verte— dichas esas palabras reanudó su camino sin voltear a verlo

El azabache se resignó. Le estaban obligando a renunciar a su amor, a todo lo que quiso construir hacia apenas unos días, a las promesas de permanecer unidos, pero por sobre todas las opiniones la de la joven se sentía como mil dagas. Su acompañante lo empujó levemente para que avanzara

Akane se encerró en su habitación, se retrancó contra la puerta evitando volver y reclamarle a gritos toda su mentira. Todas las falsas palabras que la debilitaron ante él. Ya no quedaba nada

—Akane abre la puerta— Oyó la voz de Nabiki desde afuera. Se limpió las pocas lágrimas que bajaron por su rostro abriendo al fin

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué han venido hasta aquí su Majestad?

—Queríamos saber cómo te encuentras, hemos escuchado todo

—Estoy... bien. Sólo estoy descansando para poder pelear apropiadamente— respondió intentando sonar neutral —Es todo

—No debes cargar con esto tu sola— Kasumi también estaba presente, abrazó a su hermana menor tratando de infundir apoyo —Por favor Akane, confía en nosotras

—Claro que confío en ustedes, son las únicas junto con el emperador— afirmó —Es por eso que debo darles un hogar libre de peligros

—¿Piensas que Ranma es un peligro?

—¿Qué sería sino? Se aprovechó de todos para llegar lejos, afortunadamente lo descubrieron

—Estaba maldito, lo único que hizo fué proteger su vida— hizo ver Nabiki a lado de sus dos hermanas —No lo hizo de la mejor manera pero intentó no causar problemas

—Y ya ves cómo ha terminado, además ¿Qué es eso de la maldición? ¿De qué hablas?

—Ranma es la prueba de que aquel lugar lleno de pozas encantadas es verdad, él cayó en una de esas y por eso se transforma en mujer. Mamá nos prohibió ir allá para entrenar, todas crecimos oyendo las historias, ahora veo que son ciertas

—No puedo creerlo, no voy a creerlo— sentenció la menor separándose de Kasumi —Él no quería más que vengarse por la derrota de su madre. Iba a llegar hasta donde fuera posible por esa victoria. No intentes defender lo indefendible

—Tú no intentes cegarte ¿Duele verdad? Imagino que estás tan enamorada que tu decepción no te deja ver

—No digas tonterías

—No son tonterías. Le advertí que no tendría piedad si te lastimaba. Con una orden podría matarlo ¿Eso quieres? En este momento puedo ordenar que lo maten

—Yo...— Akane por un momento sintió pánico ¿Ranma muerto? No quería ni pensarlo

—Suficiente, voy a tomar tu lugar en la pelea, no estás en condiciones para hacerlo— informó la castaña cruzando los brazos un poco molesta por su actitud

—No, no te lo permito— se apresuró la menor —Ahora menos que nunca voy a permitir que alguien más se haga del trono. Voy a liderar sin ningún hombre a mi lado y veremos quién se atreve a desafiarme

—Entonces comienza a pensar con la cabeza ¿Quieres que alguien te desafíe? Entonces yo lo haré

—¡Nabiki!— Intervino Kasumi levantando la voz —No es momento para hacerla dudar, Akane está en una situación donde debemos apoyarla, no agregar más peso a sus hombros— pidió recuperando su semblante sereno —Por favor no hagas las cosas más difíciles

La princesa intermedia alzó una ceja —De acuerdo, pero que en tu consciencia quede la injusticia— salió de ahí a pasos largos

—¿Injusticia? Injusticia sería que tu pelearas en mi lugar cuando a los demás no les permitieron— dijo esperando que la oyeran sin embargo la otra se había marchado

—Tranquila Akane, Nabiki solo intenta ser justa

—¿Justa? Kasumi también viste lo que es Ranma. No creo ninguna palabra de su boca

—No te apresures a dar un juicio. Ni siquiera lo escuchaste ¿Sabes por qué padre le ha perdonado la vida? Porque es inocente— la intentó convencer —No te pido que lo perdones pero intenta no albergar odio en tu corazón. Mamá nunca hubiera querido verte así

—¿Pero qué puedo hacer? ¿Simplemente aceptar que él no intentó engañarnos todo este tiempo?

—Es verdad que nos engañó. Pero yo también creo que su intención fué inofensiva— ante la postura testaruda la mayor suspiró —El único crimen que cometió fue amarte tan ciegamente que se arriesgó todo por tí

—No— se negó —No digas eso por favor

—Akane si tú lo amas, no dejes que las cosas terminen así. Tú me diste la oportunidad de casarme con Tofu y creo que también mereces perseguir el am...

—No Kasumi, ya no insistas. Por favor— las lágrimas de la menor se asomaron lentamente —Por favor no digas eso, no lo soporto. Desde que llegué de la campaña, todos esos rumores, todas esas intrigas y todos los malentendidos. Ranma siempre tuvo una excusa pero ya no lo aguanto, no quiero vivir oyendo excusas— sollozó mostrando su debilidad, su dolor —Ya no puedo confiar más, porque yo fuí completamente sincera, esperaba lo mismo de él. Creí que teníamos un lazo lo suficientemente fuerte para no guardar secretos ¡Pero me engañó! Por más de un año

—Hermana

—Es preferible que se vaya lejos, si padre lo ha perdonado ya no importa. Mientras no vuelva a verlo jamás todo estará bien

—Entonces creo que no puedo hacer más por tí— la miró compasiva —Rezaré por tu victoria— nuevamente la dejó sola.

El tiempo siguió su implacable curso, los dos días para el último combate habían ya terminado, nuevamente la población de la capital se conglomeraba delante de la arena para presenciar el nombramiento oficial

Tras el anuncio acerca de la decisión del emperador las expectativas crecieron, Akane había perdido alguna parte de la gente que la apoyaba debido al problema que ocurrió con su antiguo concubino

Las figuras importantes tomaron su posición para observar la batalla. Se realizó el protocolo una vez más dando por iniciado el evento

—¡Las candidatas Akane y Kiema a la zona de combate!— anunció Sasuke dando la señal para su entrada

Ambas se dirigieron con la vista en alto procurando mantener el semblante serio. Aunque Kiema se veía tan neutral como siempre, esa carencia de expresión resultaba misteriosa

Una vez de pie a la mitad de la arena, Hinako quien servía como mediadora las colocó de espaldas

—¡Contrincantes! ¡Las reglas de duelo son las siguientes!— habló con fuerza la castaña —¡Sólo pueden usar técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo! ¡Está prohibido el uso de armas de cualquier índole, ya sean de corto o largo alcance! ¡No pueden matar a su adversaria! ¡Si son sometidas, sacadas del área permitida o si pierden el conocimiento están fuera del duelo!— las miró de reojo —¡La más fuerte que se mantenga en pie será nuestra nueva líder! Como dictan las costumbres ¡Honor y gloria a la futura reina!

—¡Y a todos sus descendientes!— respondieron entonces los pobladores

—¿Estás lista?— preguntó a Kiema

—Si

—¿Estás lista?

—Si— era el turno de la otra responder

—Comiencen— ordenó Hinako alzando su mano. Por enésima vez el gong retumbó elevando los gritos

En cuanto dió inicio, Kiema ya tenía listo el primer ataque, sin titubear giró sobre una pierna alzando la otra para acertarle una patada a su oponente

Akane a penas pudo cubrir su hombro recibiendo el impacto. Regresó la agresión con su puño derecho impactado en el abdomen de la albina

Así empezó la percusión

Su batalla parecía una coreografía, los movimientos evasivos eran tan rápidos que parecían ráfagas de color a penas. El encuentro siguió con el mismo ritmo hasta que la albina tomó a la otra por el cuello

La sostuvo empujando su peso hacia adelante consiguiendo tirarla de espaldas, se montó sobre ella inmovilizando su tórax, sin embargo la de ojos avellana tenía práctica quitándose adversarios de encima; con rapidez atinó dos bofetadas a Kiema haciéndola gi rar el rostro de cada lado

Alzó las caderas para desequilibrarla pudiendo así azotarla al suelo, el hombro de la chica se clavó una piedrecilla provocando punzadas en la zona haciéndola rodar para alejarse

La peliazul se lanzó encima suyo sin dudarlo, era su turno de atacar desde arriba, le inmovilizó las piernas para hacer más fácil la tarea, no obstante la otra levantó la cabeza pudiendo golpear su quijada atontandola

Akane se fué hacia atrás liberando a Kiema quien de manera rápida la hizo levantarse —Hubiera sido mejor que no llegaras tan lejos— le dijo molesta tomándola por la ropa doblegando su cuerpo con un rodillazo en el abdomen. Acto que se repitió un par de veces más —Te dejaré inconsciente para que no sientas dolor. Majestad— dijo irónica

Por primera vez Akane veía una expresión en el rostro de la otra. Un rostro de deleite en dominarla, en hacerla sentir dolor; de alguna manera sintió miedo

Le incrustó una vez más la rodilla provocando que escupiera un poco de saliva, el impacto casi la dejaba sin aire obligándola a toser de manera violenta

La soltó con brusquedad arrojándola a su lado izquierdo dejandola caer. Apenas podía recuperarse de los golpes, Kiema levantó la pierna lista para propinarle una parada de hacha

Aún aturdida, Akane consiguió empujarla del tobillo para hacerla encontrar el suelo también y le manifestó: —Nunca, nadie...— se lanzó a ella como pantera lista para devorar a su presa. —Nadie se atreverá a tenerme compasión— dictaminó encajando puñetazos en el rostro de la joven. Se paró incitando a la otra también —Levantate— sus ojos llameaban furiosos ¿Que la iba a dejar inconsciente para que no sintiera dolor? Le mostraría lo que era dolor

Ese dolor que la quemaba ahora mismo, la furia y colera que le subía por toda la columna, que le calentaba la sangre al punto de hervor. Sólo de esa manera se podía describir esa sed de golpear algo de manera tan contundente, ese llamado de su cuerpo a dejar menos de un guiñapo a sus contrincantes

Ese monstruo que juró a su madre nunca ser, pero que había despertado una vez más ante los ojos lastimeros que le dedicaban

Su cabeza estaba tan caliente, la sangre le bombeaba a todo amenazando con explotar sus arterias. Era ahora o nunca, la jaló por la solapa del hanari gris dejando que su peso se fuera hacia adelante, Kiema tocó el suelo una vez más

Desde la caseta la familia real observaba con preocupación, Akane nunca había mostrado esa molestia desde que era una niña. En aquella ocasión había golpeado a su primer guardia casi hasta matarlo

Le habían echado encima todas las responsabilidades del Imperio, dándole largas lecciones y entrenamientos. El adiestramiento que todas las hijas de su dinastía habían recibido, sin embargo la chica lo llevó a un límite insano en la desafortunada pelea que tuvo con su acompañante, él, quien a penas tenía catorce mientras ella doce, quedó tan maltratado que casi moría

Naoko identificó ese pesar, la ayudó a sobrellevar el peso de manera menos aplastante, como lo había hecho ella misma. No obstante haciéndola prometer que no dejaría que su juicio se nublara a esos niveles una vez más aunque como era evidente, fué en vano

La de ojos avellana se montó en su espalda inmovilizando sus brazos bajo el peso de su mano izquierda y su cadera mientras que con la derecha mantenía su rostro ladeado, pegado a la tierra, la otra sintió la gravilla incrustarse obligándola a cerrar el ojo para evitar que se metiera alguna piedra

—Ahora, dí que te rindes— exigió desde suposición —¡Dilo!— repitió ejerciendo más presión

—Nunca...—

Apretó sus muñecas contra su espalda amenazando con quebrarlas, a pesar de que la albina daba patadas par a intentar mover a su contrincante, la parte superior de su cuerpo no se despegaba del suelo —!Hazlo!

Apretando los dientes de manera descomunal, la respiración de Kiema cada vez resultaba más dificultosa debido a la presión en toda su espalda, le impedía a los pulmones hacer su trabajo de manera normal

Los espectadores veían como pasaban los segundos y la otra joven seguía inmovilizada contra la arena, el combate que empezó siendo una estilizada danza de golpes estructurados, terminó siendo el encuentro de dos depredadores despiadados sedientos de sangre

A pesar de haber recibido daño importante la joven ex princesa seguía manteniendo una fuerza brutal y su adversaria era bastante habilidosa, se podía ver que ambas tuvieron entrenamientos arduos desde la infancia, pues solo con años de práctica podrían tener tal control y resistencia

—¡Suficiente!— el tiempo había corrido y Akane no permitió a Kiema levantarse una vez más. Su inmovilización había sido tan salvaje que dejaba los cabellos de la nuca completamente erizados —¡Kiema estas fuera!— anunció Hinako después del tiempo límite para estar contra el piso

Sin embargo Akane seguía montada encima suyo, esperando las palabras de rendición por parte de su contraria. —M-Me rindo— voceó al final relajando su cuerpo, sintiendo como incluso el peso se multiplicaba dada la destensión de sus músculos

Sólo entonces la victoriosa joven decidió liberarla con una sonrisa de suficiencia —Muy bien— se levantó dejando a la otra moverse al fin. La peliazul se limpió el sudor que escurria de su frente a sus mejillas, apartó los cabellos pegados a su rostro por el mismo líquido aguantando el dolor que recibió por los ataques

—¡La ganadora es Akane!— anunció Hinako alzando el brazo de la vencedora, ella echó el rostro hacia atrás respirando profundo. Se sentía tan diferente a la sensación anterior, cuando venció a Ranko le había dado paz, un confort que jamás creyó conocer. Sentía a su madre presente apoyándola en esa ocasión

Y aún con esas, ahora mismo se sentía completamente sola. El peso de la corona se triplicó y creció lo que parecían años, en cuestión de segundos

El viento no soplo, no hubo brisa que confortara la más importante de sus victorias hasta ahora. No había nada

Los sanadores acudieron en la ayuda de Kiema llevándosela a la caseta de curación. El encuentro contra los contendientes masculinos se llevaría a cabo de manera inmediata, por lo cual Sasuke los llamó

—¡Los combatientes Soun y Mousse!— pidió su presencia dejando que ingresaran al campo

Se plantaron delante de Akane inclinados, con una rodilla puesta en la arena —Sus nombres— pidió saber sin muchas ganas, más por protocolo que por interés

—Mousse Lim

—Safron

—Si ninguno de las dos me vence no me casaré hasta la siguiente primavera y ustedes no podrán participar ¿Entienden?

Los jóvenes asistieron, percatándose de la sequedad en sus palabras, del poco interés por ellos, aunque tampoco podrían sentirse decepcionados ya que conocían su historia con Saotome

—¡El que logre inmovilizar o sacar a la emperatriz de la arena será el vencedor!— anunció Hinako que seguía supervisando la pelea al tiempo que los jóvenes se ponían de pie —¡Comiencen!

A pesar del grito ninguno se movió de su lugar, seguían estáticos como si estuvieran clavados. Akane quería terminar lo antes posible por lo que se lanzó a la carrera

A los otros dos les fué impresionante su velocidad y en cuestión de segundos se colgó del cuello de Safron alzando su cuerpo para patear a Mousse con ambas piernas

El impacto fue rotundo, lo hizo retroceder hasta quedarse sólo a un metro del borde, con el mismo impulso logró agachar a Safron. Giró por encima suyo para quedar sobre su espalda, le incrustó un codazo en el omóplato sacando el aire de sus pulmones, corrió nuevamente hasta Mousse quien ya estaba de pie esperandola

No se esperaba un ataque tan poderoso, el cuerpo de la joven no daba crédito para esa descomunal fuerza, aunque opuso resistencia el tacle fué suficiente para sacarlo del perímetro —¡Mousse estás fuera!— anunció Hinako. El muchacho se sintió apenado por la derrota pero no vencido, no iba a pelear por algo que no quería, con Ranma fuera del camino, podría llegar al corazón de Shampoo. Se retiró sin hacer ninguna señal, con el semblante completamente satisfecho por su corta participación

Akane se giró para regresar con el último contrincante. No necesito un hombre para liderar ésta tierra

Se repitió hasta el cansancio mientras dedicaba golpes fugaces a Safron. Estaba decidida a no perder ante ningún hombre jamás, era una promesa

Promesa que desafortunadamente no podría cumplir

En un momento de descuido, Safron le dió la vuelta golpeando con precisión su cadera, sin provocar dolor. La joven le propinó un codazo que lo alejó un poco, se volteó respuesta a seguir con la batalla, más sus piernas perdieron fuerza y cayó de rodillas ¿Qué había pasado?

Sintió un hormigueo recorrerla desde donde recibió el golpe del muchacho, había atacado uno de los puntos débiles en el cuerpo humano, impidiéndole hacer movimientos con las piernas de manera precisa, sintiendo adormecimiento

Con toda la calma del mundo, Safron la tendió contra la gravilla a pesar de los manotazos —¿Qué hiciste?— le exigió saber ella con desesperación, no podía estar perdiendo contra él, no podía

—Su Majestad está herida— le dijo tranquilo, ante su poca cooperación sujetó las muñecas femeninas para evitar más ataques. La inmovilizó sin mucho esfuerzo pegando sus brazos a los costados de su tórax, sus piernas seguían sin responder a consciencia —Yo puedo curar sus heridas físicas y las de su corazón— le dedicó una mirada que no supo interpretar. Era una mezcla de emociones confusas, caminos que desconocía —Ese es mi trabajo

El nudo en la garganta de Akane amenazaba con hacerla llorar. Estaba perdiendo, estaba siendo invadida por esos sentimientos desconocidos, esa mirada llena de un algo la estaba haciendo retroceder, calmar su furia. Pero al mismo tiempo llenandola de pánico. La mano masculina le acarició la mejilla con tal sutileza dejándola inmóvil, aún más si es que podía ser

—El ganador es Safron— anunció finalmente, a penas en un susurro pero que fué oído perfectamente por Hinako

—¡Señoras y señores! ¡Con ustedes los nuevos emperadores de Poliandría!

_Ranma... _

Fué su último pensamiento antes de derramar sus lágrimas

**_•FIN•_**


	46. AGRADECIMIENTOS

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**Hola estimado lector**

**Te saluda Jiyuu Akabane**

**He decidido viajar a través de las letras hasta tu pantalla para hacer algo que considero especial**

**De esta manera quisiera agradecerte por acompañarme durante la transmisión de este proyecto. Desde su inicio hasta su fin**

**El día de hoy hemos llegado a la cúspide de este escrito, me satisface informarte que hemos concluido con este episodio juntos**

**Me alegra que llegaras a leerme ahora, aunque después vuelvas a leer este escrito y no te parezca tan maravilloso como la primera vez ojalá lo recuerdes con afecto pues he puesto una parte de mi cariño en el. Es para tí**

**Gracias por dedicarle tu tiempo, por dejarme comentarios y votos que me animaban a continuar trayendo la continuación de esta aventura**

**Sin tí esto no sería posible. Es por eso que quiero decirte**

**GRACIAS**

**A tí por permitirnos concluir, a tí por permanecer en espera y no abandonarme**

**Muchísimas gracias lector**

**Es por y para tí**

**Ha sido una travesía larga pero me parece que ha válido la pena. Te agradezco tu infinita paciencia y deseo que alguna de mis líneas te halla llegado o te inspire para seguir adelante como tú lo haces conmigo amado lector**

**Nos leemos en la siguiente aventura de letras**

**Atentamente: JiyuuAkabane**

**Un abrazo y un beso desde el espacio**


	47. XLV

**XLV**

_El sol salió por el horizonte, me anuncia que en pocas horas deberé tomar mi lugar como emperatriz de esta nación, que le brindaré el honor máximo a mi dinastía una vez más _

_Me anuncia que subiré al trono como se lo prometí a mi madre, aunque ella probablemente halla decidido abandonarme después de romper mi promesa __Los cerezos nuevamente están llenos de botones a punto de florecer, su fragancia aunque es dulce no me provoca nada. Porque a pesar de tenerlo todo, ya me encuentro vacía_

_Soy Akane, hija de Naoko y Soun Tendo, nací tercera en mi familia, mis dos hermanas mayores son Kasumi y Nabiki_

_He crecido con la idea de una líder, con el pensamiento de que debo ser la mejor para poder gobernar estas tierras de manera justa. Ha llegado ese momento_

_Mi nacimiento se consideró como una bendición de los dioses y ancestros, como la continuación del linaje más importante en nuestros dominios _

_Soy ambidiestra con la espada, conozco las peleas desde su raíz, conozco a mi gente porque me he empapado de ella. Conozco la derrota y también la gloria, la decepción_

_Se me fué educada con la mejor estrategia militar, conozco los límites de estas tierras, lo que ofrecen y también los rezos antiguos a los dioses. Conozco casi cualquier arte _

_Soy Akane_

_He ganado la corona de manera justa, a pesar de los traspiés no permitiré que el Imperio caiga en desgracia_

_El día de juramento ha llegado, ataré todas mis raíces aquí cuando prometa proteger a mi pueblo, porque es mi deber como descendiente de mi dinastía_

_Es el día de mi boda_

_A pesar de haber jurado ferviente que jamás dejaría a un hombre gobernar conmigo. Perdí _

_Y no sólo en batalla. Perdí la fé, el amor romántico, perdí lo que había construido con ilusión _

_Es por eso que ahora voy a construirlo con hechos, el futuro que me espera será predicho sin dejar ningún hueco vacío, sin dejar una abertura que derrumbe todo una vez más_

Con la llegada del nuevo día, las criadas corrían de un lado para otro, limpiaban intentando que ningún detalle se perdiera, era el día más importante, por eso todo debía ser perfecto

En su habitación, Akane se preparaba para la ceremonia de nupcias, las odaliscas le vestían, las telas blancas del kimono la envolvían capa por capa, como una pesada cadena que le asfixiaba cada vez más

Los mejores adornos la ataviaron, collares con joyas extrañas y costosas, aretes de la mejor calidad, maquillaje que le dió vida a su pálida cara aunque su expresión fuera vacía. Se colocó los tabis, la hora se acercaba peligrosamente

Le colocaron el wataboshi con sumo cuidado evitando arruinar su estilizado peinado

El resto de la familia real se encontraba preparando el shinto del Palácio donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, las antiguas mandatarias se reunían antes del evento para hacer la reescritura de un nuevo Código Meiyo para Akane

En los aposentos de Safron sus ayudantes le vestían con la ropa de bodas, el joven tenía su siempre apacible rostro, inmutable. Sin embargo en sus ojos se podía notar la alegría, el deseo por que su matrimonio se llevara a cabo

—Lo he estado esperando por años— se dijo para sí mismo dejando que le ajustaran el hakama. Al lugar llegó Sasuke para recogerlo anunciando que era el momento

—¿Está listo?— preguntó el guardia

—Si— fué a responder el otro con una sonrisa

—Es hora de irnos—

Safron, el que ers considerado débil, el que fué menospreciado por su trabajo como creador de cosméticos y como sanador cuando era un chiquillo ahora estaba a punto de transformarse en emperador, esposo de la figura más importante en el reino

Sus ancestros le habían sonreído, dándole el coraje para llegar tan lejos, para esperar paciente durante tanto tiempo. Por fin se llevaba a cabo uno de sus más grandes sueños

Siguió a la escolta rumbo al Santuario. Al no tener familia sería Sasuke quien lo acompañaría en representación de sus padres

Al igual que en la boda de Kasumi, la más antigua ex mandataria aguardaba paciente desde su posición al fondo del santuario. Todos los invitados entraron formándose a los costados de la edificación dejando un pasillo libre. Se les solicitó silencio para la entrada de ambos consortes haciendo sonar el gong

El poderoso llamado anunció al primero en entrar. Safron acompañado de Sasuke, caminó hasta quedar parado a mitad del pasillo en espera de Akane. Ella entró de la mano de Soun a paso firme hasta entregarle la mano de su hija al susodicho

Una vez reunidos, avanzaron juntos hasta el altar donde la ofrenda a Gohonzon humeaba debido a los inciensos

La ceremonia empezó tradicionalmente, el rito de purificación era el primer paso. Se rozaron hierbas por el cuerpo de manera mutua colocando las hojas junto a las ofrendas de los dioses

La sacerdotisa les entregó los cuencos para el San Sankudo

—El cielo— recitó la anciana mientras servían sake sagrado a Safron . Él tomó la bebida en tres tragos, acto seguido le dieron su porción a Akane para realizar la misma acción —La tierra— nombró esta vez dejando que volvieran a llenar el cuenco de él y luego el de ella —El hombre— al igual que las anteriores veces volvieron a beber sake en tres sorbos

Procedieron a ponerse los anillos el uno al otro, el joven le sonrió a la chica intentando no ponerla nerviosa, pues sentía su mano temblorosa

Soun les colocó los juzus alrededor del cuello para que pudieran hacer la promesa de matrimonio ante Gohonzon. Al finalizar los votos fueron marcados para unirse en mente, espíritu y cuerpo

Con eso último la ceremonia nupcial estaba terminada, eran un matrimonio ahora

Akane miró al hombre delante suyo, me había dicho que podía curar su heridas físicas y las de su corazón. Sin embargo no podía confiar de nuevo, había sido tan herida por Ranma que la sola idea le provocaba llanto

Suspiró, ese era el destino y no permitiría que alguien lo arruinara de nuevo a pesar de que la vida misma fuera caprichosa

_El amor ya llegará _

Se recordó las palabras que le dijo a Kasumi un día antes de su matrimonio. Si algún día podía volver a creer esperaba que llegara un amor tan fuerte que borrara todo rastro de su primer romance

El sonido poderoso del gong resonó una vez más dando por finalizada la ceremonia y haciéndola regresar al presente. Los recién casados aplaudieron dos veces inclinándose con respeto a las deidades en agradecimiento por unir sus vidas

La familia real estaban sentados en mullidos cojines al frente de toda la gente. Safron y Akane repartieron sake sagrado para unir los lazos más íntimos de ambos clanes, aunque en realidad sólo estaba Safron, sin familia

Salieron templo mientras los invitados hicieron una larga fila en procesión tras la pareja, acompañando el camino con panderos, alabanzas a la nuevo matrimonio

Se dirigieron de manera inmediata al edificio principal del Palácio donde se llevaría a cabo la coronación. Los tronos de ambos mandatarios estaban de espaldas a una pintura de las siete deidades de la suerte

Se cambiaron la última capa de ropa por el haori y haneri del imperio, el wataboshi de Akane fué removido dejando sólo el tocado de su cabello. Los tapetes morados fueron colocados en hilera desde la entrada hasta los tronos

Los esposos estaban ya listos para desfilar, tomados de las manos caminaron con pasos cortos para llevar a la parte frontal del lugar. Akane sentía que caminaba a través de un calvario, sus pies se volvieron de metal cuando sintió los dedos de Safron enredarse con los suyos

Esa mano más grande, delicada, con una suavidad infinita resultaba tan fría, tan opuesta a la callosa y tosca mano de Ranma que a diferencia de esta producía calor

Se regañó por recordarlo, por anhelar que él estuviera ahí el lugar del justo vencedor. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza ahuyentando esos pensamientos absurdos

Una vez estuvieron delante de Soun, él les dedicó una mirada escrutadora —Ustedes han llegado aquí, porque han sabido utilizar su mente y su cuerpo, porque son los más capacitados para gobernar, lo han demostrado con su valentía— empezó a hablar —Ustedes a partir de hoy serán los líderes que lleven a nuestro Reino por el camino de la prosperidad, la paz y la gloria, es por eso que antes de otorgarles el poder quiero que hagan el juramento solemne de respetar nuestras tradiciones y seguir los Códigos establecidos

Hinako se acercó con un pergamino sobre un cojín —Akane. ¿Juras solemne pelear por esta tierra, por sus pobladores, por las generaciones venideras y por el bien estar de los mismos y seguir al pie de la letra todas las costumbres que demanda el Código Meiyo? ¿Juras representar la voz del pueblo para escuchar sus necesidades, para guiar con sabiduría la sagrada tierra que nos otorgaron los dioses? ¿Juras honrar a Poliandría con tu vida si es necesario?

—Lo juro— respondió sin titubear. Ya no había marcha atrás

—Si no fuere así, cometerás seppuku— sentenció quitando el pañuelo de la daga que acompañaba su pergamino —Toma el juramento y consagralo hasta el día de tu retiro

La joven tomó en su mano ambos objetos girando para dar la cara a la multitud

—Safron— se escuchó la voz de Soun dirigirse a su yerno —¿Juras solemne ser apoyo para la emperatriz, apoyarla en el camino de evitar dejar caer el Reino en desgracia? ¿Juras cumplir con las leyes y costumbres de manera fiel? Siempre respetando los mandatos de nuestras fundadoras ¿Juras dar tu vida a la prosperidad del pueblo junto a tu esposa? ¿Ser justicia y aliento en tiempos difíciles?

—Lo juro— recitó el aludido observando al hombre mayor

—Si no fuerte así, cometerás seppuku— una odalisca le entregó su pergamino y daga a Soun quien a su vez se las ofreció al joven —Toma tu daga y tu juramento. Honra tu posición

Una vez hecho el juramento ambos se sentaron en su respectivo trono, Hinako se acercó con la corona a Akane, la depositó con suavidad en la cabeza colocándola finalmente. Era ya un hecho, era emperatriz de Nerima de ahora en más

De soslayo observó cómo su padre le colocó la corona respectiva a Safron

En cuanto los encargados de la coronación se movieron la gente comenzó a aplaudir, celebraron con vítores el despertar de la nueva emperatriz a pesar de que ella se sintiera vacía

Se dió un paseo en las calles del pueblo regalando oro, semillas y telas costosas. Algunos títulos de propiedad se repartieron debido a la celebración mientras el poblado agradecía a los nuevos emperadores

La fiesta del Imperio albergó a los aliados, a las ramas familiares nuevas como la dinastía Ono, se llevó a cabo un gran banquete para festejar el final satisfactorio de los torneos

Una vez finalizada la celebración general se llevaría a cabo la consumación del matrimonio. Vistieron a ambos esposos con la ropa de concepción, aquella estaba bendita para que se procrearan los herederos desde la primera noche de nupcias

En los aposentos más grandes, transmitidos de generación en generación colocaron platillos afrodisíacos para facilitar la tarea, licor e incienso

El lugar tenía dos entradas, los recién casados entraron de cada lado, ninguno quiso avanzar cuando cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos. Fué hasta que ella dió el primer paso dispuesta a aceptar el resultado de la suerte

Safron también avanzó con pasos lentos, se clavó delante suyo observando sus ojos —Majestad

—Akane, llamame Akane— pidió, la formalidad estaba ya de más. Levantó el rostro para encontrarse con el de él

—Akane— pronunció entonces levantando su mano para acunar el rostro femenino con esta. Se acercó lentamente decidido a besarla más la joven se alejó. Sintió el rechazo como una pinchada aunque comprendía el motivo —Si no está lista para procrear esta noche, puede esperar. Primero debe curar sus heridas

—Safron, lo siento— se sintió culpable por demostrar su poco interés —Po-Podemos intentarlo si quieres— concedió apretando los ojos, intentando asimilar su propia idea

—No— finalmente le besó la frente de forma suave —Iré por un té para usted, espere aquí— sin decir otra palabra salió de la habitación

Akane que iba a protestar dejó la palabra en el aire, una vez sola se sentó en la cama a contemplar todo. Lo lejano que parecía ahora, la felicidad efímera

No merecía estar ahí, se lo admitía a sí misma, pero ninguno podría ya oponerse siendo la emperatriz ni siquiera ella

El Palacio estaba prácticamente vacío, todos estaban ya descansando, a esas horas de la noche ya nadie transitaba por los pasillos. Con calma Safron llegó hasta la sala de medicina que como esperaba se hallaba vacía, entró comenzando a preparar la infusión para su esposa

—De nada ha servido que regresaras al torneo— Dijo él aún de espaldas pero sabiendo a quien le dirigía la palabra —Perdiste igual aunque revelamos el secreto de mi más grande obstáculo

—Mis más sinceros disculpas mi señor, la princesa resultó ser más fuerte de lo que pensaba— se disculpó la mujer saliendo de las sombras

—No importa ya, me he hecho con el trono como habíamos previsto— dejó de menear el agua caliente —Ahora que estoy al mando, nadie sospechará de mí

—¿Qué piensa hacer mi señor?

—¿No es evidente? Kiema, necesito que seas la emperatriz en lugar de Akane, no podré cambiar las leyes sin el consentimiento de la mandataria principal

—¿Tiene ya algún plan?

—Si, haremos los mismo que antes. Envenenaremos lentamente a Akane como lo hicimos con Naoko, así tu podrás subir al trono cuando ella muera y la dinastía Fénix resurgirá de las cenizas

**_Continuará... _**

_Próximamente segunda temporada_


End file.
